yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bakara Suresi/RBT/4
Tırnaklan Kesmek 7 Tırnak Kesmenin Şekli Ve Günü 8 Namazda Hazret-İ İbrahim'e Salavât Okunmasının Sebebi 9 Kız Çocuklarının Evlâdı Da Kişinin Zürriyetidir 9 Ka'be-İ Muazzama Sevâb Ve Emniyet Yeridir 10 Haccın Sildiği Ve Silemediği Günahlar 10 İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın Mekke'ye Yerleşmesi 11 Hazret-İ İbrahim Ve İsmail Aleyhisselâm'dan Alınan Ahid 12 Beytimi Temiz Tutun 13 Temizlik Bakımından Bütün Mescidler Ka'be Hükmündedir 13 Beytüllah'a Girmenin Şartları 13 Kalb Temizliği 14 Hazret-İ İbrahim'in Duası 14 Taif Şehrine Bu İsmin Verilmesinin Sebebi 14 Rızık Dünyevî Bir Nimettir 15 Allah Mühlet Verir Ama Asla İhmâl Etmez 16 İstidrâc 16 Cehennem, Allah'ın Kereminden Dolayı Yaratıldı 16 Ka'be Tarafından Tavaf Edilmek 16 Ka'beyi Kasteden Baba İle Ka'benin Rabbini Görmeye Niyetlenen Çocuk 17 Hazret-İ İbrahim'in Duası 17 "Beytten" 18 Kâbenin Temelleri Ne Zaman Atıldı? 18 Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in Kâbeyi İnşâ Etmesi 18 Tufanda Beyt Dördüncü Kat Semâya, Hacer-İ Esved De Ebû Kubeys Dağına Kaldırıldı 19 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in Kâbeyi Bina Etmesi 19 HaceM Esved 19 Hacer-İ Esved'in Dünyâya Gelişi Hakkındaki Rivayetler: 20 Hediye Olarak Gelen At 20 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Süryânice Konuşurdu 20 Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'İn Hacer-İ Esvedi Yerine Koyması 21 Altından Daha Değerli Hazine 21 Kâbenin Kapısı Neden Yüksekliktedir? 21 Abdullah Bin Zübeyr (R.A.)In Kâbeyi Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerinin Buyurdukları Gibi Bina Etmeleri 22 Haccâc Kâbeyi Eski Haline Getirdi 22 Harun Reşîd'in Kâbeyi Yeniden Bina Etmesine Fetva Verilmedi 22 Tarih Boyunca Kabe Kaç Kere Bina Edildi? 22 Kâbenin Altı Ve Üstü Beytten Sayılır 23 Mekke'ye Ümmü'1-Kurâ Denilmesi 23 Kabul İle Tekabbel Kelimelerinin Arasındaki Fark 23 Allah Semî Ve Alîmdir 23 İbâdetten Sonra Dua Etmek Vâcibtir 23 Bizi Müslümanlardan kıl 24 Zürriyetin Hayırlı Olması İçin Dua 24 Dünyada İnsanların Kısımları 25 Ahmaklar Olmasaydı Dünyâ Harap Olurdu 25 Haccın Menâsiki 25 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Ve Hz. İsmailin Tevbe Etmesindeki Hikmet 25 Tevvâb İsmi Şerifinin Hikmeti 26 Efendimiz (S.A.V.) İçin Yapılan Dua 26 Azîz Olmanın Şartları 27 Hakîm Ve Hikmet 27 Hikmet Dolu Sözler 28 Peygamberlerin Gönderilmesindeki Hikmet 28 Mürşidi Kâmile Duyulan İhtiyaç Ve Onun Vazifesi 28 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Milletinden Ancak Beyinsizler Yüz Çevirir 29 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Teslimiyeti 29 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Doğumu 30 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Tefekkürü Ve Arayışı 30 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Arayışı Hakkında İhtilaf 31 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Tefekkürü 31 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Vasiyeti 32 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Erkek Evlâdı 32 Yakûb Aleyhisselâm 32 Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'in Doğumu 32 Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın Vasiyeti 33 Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerinin Akrabalarını Uyarması 33 Hüsnü Zan İle Beraber Ahlak Ve Amel İslâh Edilmelidir 33 Amca Baba Gibidir 35 Herkesin Günahı Kendisinedir 35 Sûra Üfürüldüğü Zaman Nesebin Faydası Olmaz 35 Ümmeti Kurtaran Sâlih Ameller 36 Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: 37 Hanîf Dini 37 Tefsir 37 Hanif 38 Biz Bütün Peygamberlere İman Ederiz 38 Peygamberlerin Arasında Ayırım Yapmayız 39 Eğer Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar İman Ederlerse Aranızda Birlik Ve Beraberlik Olur 39 Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar Şikak Ve İhtilafın İçindedirler 39 Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlara Karşı Allah Müminlere Yardım Edecektir. 39 Hazreti Osmânın Şehâdeti 40 Allah'ın Boyası 40 Vaftiz 41 Allah İçin İbâdet 41 Kulun Dört Vakti Ve Hâli 41 Kıyamet Gününde Evliyâullah Ve Hasımları 42 Hz. İbrahim, İsmail, Îshak, Yâkûb Ve Esbât Yahudi Veya Hıristiyan Değildiler 43 Bu Âyeti Kerimenin Sebeb-İ Nüzulü: 43 Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar Tarihî Bir Yanlışlık İçindeler 43 Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlara Verilen Cevap 44 Yalan Yere Şahidlik 44 Herkesin Ameli Kendisinedir 44 Ecdadının Güzel Amelleri Size Fayda Vermez 45 Behlûl Dânenin Harun Reşîdi Uyarması 45 İhlas 45 Riya Ve Riyakâr 45 Sultanları Karşılamak İçin Kesilen Hayvanın Durumu 46 KIBLE 46 Kıble 47 Kıble Ve Mekân 47 Yahudilerin Mağribi Kıble Edinmelerinin Sebebi 47 Hıristiyanların Meşriki Kıble Edinmelerinin Sebebi 47 Müslümanların Kıblesi Kâ'be-İ Muazzama'dir 48 Yahudi, Müşrik Ve Münafıklara Sefih Denilmesinin Sebebi 48 Ümmet-İ Merhumenin Pegyamberlere Şehâdeti 48 Alâ Ve (Lâm) Cer Harflerinin Kullanılması 48 Ümmet-İ Muhammed'in Şahidliği Hakkında Bir Rivayet 49 Ümmeti Muhammed, Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'İn Nuruyla Şahidlik Etmektedirler 49 Ümmet-İ Merhumenin Şerefi 50 İmam Gazâlî Hazretlerinin İsrâiloğullarının Nebilerine Benzerliği 50 Tefsir: 51 Allah Ma'rifet İle Vasıflanmaz 52 Kıblenin Değişmesi Ehli İmana Zor Gelmez 52 Allah İnsanlara Rahmet Edicidir. 52 Rivayet Olundu: 52 Seven Sevgilisinden Gelenlere Katlanır Zikrolundu Ki: 53 Musa Aleyhisselâm: 53 Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'In Kıblenin Değişmesini Temenni Etmesi 53 Tefsir: 54 Sebebi Nuzûlü 54 İlk Neshedilen Şeyler 54 Yüzünü Mescid-İ Harâm'a Doğru Çevir 55 Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar Kabe'yi Kıble Edinmezler 55 Kitap Ehli, Çocuklarını Tanır Gibi Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerini Tanıyorlardı 56 Allah'tan Gelen Hakdir. 57 Kulluk Mertebeleri 57 Hikâye 57 Kabe'den Maksat Kâbenin Rabbidir 58 Her Ümmetin Bir Kıblesi Vardır 58 Hayra Koşun 59 Her Nerede Olursanız Mescidi Harama Dönün 59 Kâbenin Kıble Olmasının Bâzı Hikmetleri 59 "Ve Benden Korkun." 60 Kıble Bir Nimettir 60 Vehbî Ve Kesbî Nimetler 60 Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Başlı Başına Büyük Bir Nimettir 61 Allah'ı Hatırlamak 61 Şükredin 62 Nankörlük Etmeyin 62 Bu Ümmetin İsrâiloğullarından Üstünlüğü 62 Zikrin Çeşitleri 63 Lokman Aleyhisselâm'ın Oğluna Nasihati 63 Sabır Ve Namaz İle Yardım Dileyin 63 Allah Sabredenlerle Berabedir 64 Bütün İbâdetlerin Başı Sabırdır 64 Sabreden Ve Allah İçin Birbirlerini Sevenlerin Mükâfatı 65 Allah Yolunda Öldürülenlere Ölü Demeyin 65 Rûh Kendi Nefsiyle Kâim Olan Bir Cevherdir 66 "Ben" Nedir? 66 Ruh, Nefis, Hayat Ve Ölüm 66 Berzah Âlemi 67 Rüyâ'da Yeme Ve İçme 67 Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manâlar 68 İmtihanlar 68 İmam Şâfîî Hazretlerine Göre Bu Âyetin Tefsiri 68 Çocuk Vefat Ederse 69 Sabredenleri Müjdele 69 İstircâ'nın Faydalan 70 Musîbet Ânında Okunacak Dua 70 Kalb İle İstircâ' 70 Hikâye 71 Hayret Vadisi 72 Safa ve Merve 72 Safa İle Merve Tepelerine Dikilen Putların Hikâyesi 72 Safa İle Merve'nin Arasında Sa'y Yapmanın Hikmeti 72 "Allah Şâkirdir" Demenin Manâsı 73 Süfyân-I Sevrî'nin Haccı 73 Kalb İlede Kabe'ye Yönelmek Lazım 74 Te'vîlât-I Kâşâniyye'den Tasavvuf? Manâlar 74 Allah'ın İndirdiğini Gizleyenler Melundurlar 75 Halkı Sapıtmaktan Tevbe Etmenin Şartları 76 Lanet 76 Kıyamet Gününde Kâfirler Birbirlerine Iânet Edecekler 76 Melunların Azabları Hafifletilmez 76 Kâfirlerin Ebediyyen Cehennemde Kalmalarının Hikmeti? 77 Yahudilerin Hakîkatı Gizlemelerinin Sebepleri 77 Balık Avlama Hikâyesi 77 Belâ, Reis Ve Mürşidlerin, Zulüm Ve Dalâletinden Gelir 77 Allah Birdir 78 O Kelimesinin Allah'a İsim Oluşu 78 Vazife Ve İbâdette Timur Gibi Ol 78 İsm-i A'zâm 79 Allah'ın Birliğine Delil 79 Sebeb-İ Nüzul 79 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve Geçirdiği İmtihanlar Şunu da hatırda tutun ki, bir vakit İbrahim'i rabbi birtakım kelimât ile imtihan etti. O, onları tamamlayınca, -"Ben seni bütün insanlara imam edeceğim" buyurdu. (ibrahim:) -"Yâ rabbî! Zürriyetimden de..." dedi. (Allahü Teala) Buyurdu ki: -"Benim ahdime zâlimler nail olamaz"124 Ve o vakit Beyt-i Şerifi insanlar için dönüp varılacak bir sevabgâh ve bir dar'ul-eman kıldık. Siz de Makâm-ı İbrahim'den kendinize bir namazgah edininî.. Ve İbrâhîm ile İsmail'e şöyle ahd verdik: -"Beytimi hem tavaf edenler için, hem ibâdete kapananlar için, hem rükû ve sücûda varanlar için tertemiz bulundurun"125 Ve o vakit İbrâhîm, -"Yâ Râbî Burasını emin bir belde kıl ve ahalisini envâ-i semârâttan merzûk buyur; Allah'a, âhıret gününe iymân eyle¬yenlerini..." dedi. Buyurdu ki: -"Küfredeni dahi merzûk eder de, az bir zaman hayattan nasip aldırırım ve sonra ateş azabına muztar kılarım ki, o ne ya¬man bir inkılâbdır!.." 126 Şunu da unutmayın ki, bir zamanlar İbrahim'i imtihan etti." Küçük yaşta ölen Müslüman Çocukların Kefîli Hazret-i İbrahim ile Eşi Hazret-i Sâre'dir Kurtubî, tefsirinde buyurdu: iİbrahim kelimesi Süryânicedir. Mâverdî de bunu zikretti. Arabça ise, İbni Atiyye'de hikâye olunduğuna göre, manâsı, merhametli ve şefkatli baba demektir. Süheyli ve âlimlerin çoğunun üzerine ittifak ettiklerine göre, Arabî ile Süryâni arasında bir kelimedir. Veya lafız bakımından birbirlerine yakındır. Görmüyor musun? İbrahim, ke¬limesinin tefsiri, merhametli baba demektir. Hazret-i İbrahim'in çocuklara olan merhametinden dolayıdır. Bundan dolayı Hazret-i İbrahim ile eşi Hazret-i Sâre, küçük yaşta ölen mü'minlerin çocuklarının kefîli (koruyucuları) kılındılar. (Küçük yaşta ölen Müslümanların çocuklarına Hazreti İbrahim ile eşi babalık ve annelik etmektedir). Bu hizmetleri tâ kıyamete kadar sürecektir. Tezkiretü'l-mevtâ'da buyuruldu: "Hazret-i İbrahim'in ismi, İbram idi. Sonra adına he harfi eklendi. Süryâni he harfi, tef¬him ve saygı ifâde eder. "Rabbi," Zamir, İbrâhime racidir. Mefûl, rütbeten muahhar da olsa, lafzen takaddüm etti. Mef ûlün takdim edilmesinin sebebi tefhîm ve saygıdır. Çünkü, zihin, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, mübtelâ kılındığı şeye gidip onu hemen öğrenmek için iştiyak duymaktadır. Yâni İbrahim'in imtihan edildiği zamanı hatırlayın, demektir. Vaktin hatırlanmasından maksat, o vakit içinde meydana gelen hadise¬leri, hatırlamaktır. Zira vakit, o hadiselere, şâmildir. O vakit hatırlanıp göz önüne tutulduğu zaman, orada yaşananlar, bütün tafsilâtiyle göz önünde canlanmaktadır. Sanki insan, o hadiseleri ayânen aşikâr görüp müşahede etmektedir İbtilâ, aslında, ihtibâr, haber almak ve denemektir. Yâni, kendisinden haber alı¬nan zatın halinden haber istemektir. Yapılması ve terkedilmesi zor olan işlerde imtihan etmek ve denemek manasınadır. Bu ise hakikî bakımdan kişinin kendisine vâkıf olmadığı işlerde tasavvur edilir. Amma Alim {herşeyi hakkıyla bilen) ve habir (herşeyden hakkıyla haberdâr) olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden ise bu imti¬han, mecazidir. Allah'ın kulundan dilediğini ve kulun kendisinin irâde-i cüziyyesiyle iştahla arzuladığı iki işten birinin kuldan meydana gelmesinin mümkün olmasıdır. Allah, burada kulundan meydana gelecek olan hadisede onu imtihan etmektedir ki, ondan meydana gelen hadiselerden dolayı onu cezalandırmak veya mükâfatlandırmak için imtihan etmektedir. Allahü Teâlâ, ezelî olan ilmiyle İblisten küfrün meydana geleceğini biliyordu. Ama bilgisine göre hemen ona lanet etmedi. İblis, küfrü irtikâb ettikten sonra Allah, ona lanet etti. (Bâzı)" kelimeler ile,"cemiidir. Kelime ise: "Müfred manâya vazedilen (konulan) lafızdır. Kelimeler ise, dizilmiş lafızlara denir. Lakin bâzı kere kelime, altındaki manâ için kullanılır. Çünkü düşüncenin varlığında ve akıl erdirmede, dâl (delâlet eden kelime ile) medlul (o kelimenin delâlet ettiği mefhum ve manâ) arasında, kesafet, karışmışlık ve bağımlılık vardır. Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: Rabbinin sözü hem doğrulukça, hem de adaletçe tamamlanmıştır. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek hiç kimse yoktur. O, işitendir, bilendir. Yâni kadıyye ve hüküm olarak. Allahü Teâlâ'nın: Deki: "Eğer Rabbimin sözlerini yazmak için deniz mürekkep olsa, Rabbimin sözleri tükenmeden önce, deniz muhakkak tükeneçekti, bir mislini daha yardımcı getirsek bile. Âyet-i kerîmesinde ise, Allah'ın kelimelerinin manâlarını yazacak olursanız, demektir. "İbrahim onları tamamladı," Yâni onları hakkıyla ikâme etti. Tefrite girmeden onları en güzel şekilde edâ etti. Bundan dolayı, imtihan edildiği şeyi tamam olarak edâ eden Hazreti İbrahim'den başka kimse yoktur, denilir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a beraat yazdı. Ve şöyle buyurdu: Ve çok vefakâr olan ibrahim'in sahifelerindekiler? Hazreti İbrahim'in On Sünneti kelimeler, tefsirlerde değişik şekillerde tefsir edilip yorumlandı. (Birincisi) ibrahim aleyhisselâm'in sünneti olan on şeydir. İbnü Abbas hazretleri buyurdular: On şey vardır ki, onlar, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın şeriatinde farz, bizde sünnettir. O, on şeyin beşi, baş ile (yani insanın başıyla) ilgilidir. Onlar: 1 -Mazmaza (abdeste ağıza bol bol su vermek, ağız temizliği yapmak) 2-lstinşâk (burna sur vermek, burun temizliği yapmak), 3-Saçı bölmek (temiz tutmak ve taramak), 4-Bıyıkları kısaltmak, 5-Misvâk kullanmaktır. (Ağız ve diş temizliğini yapmaktır). Bedende olan beş vazife : 1 -Sünnet olmak, 2-Etek traşı olmak, 3-Koltuk altlarını temizlemek, 4-Tımakları kesmek, 5-Su ile istincâ etmektir. Yâni bevil ve pislik yerini (ön ve arka mahalleri) su ile temizlemektir. Bunlardan açıklamaya muhtaç olanları elbette açıklayacağız. Biz deriz ki, başın saçlarının bölünmesi, ikiye bölünmesi demektir. (1/221) Saç Müşrikler, saçlarını başlarında bölüyorlardı. Kitab ehli ise, saçlarını, sarkıtıyorlardı, yani alınlarının üzerine bırakıyorlardı. Onu kısa tutuyorlardı, ona nâsiye saçı denirdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendisine ilâhî bir hüküm gelmeyen bu konuda kitab ehlinin şeklini muvafık görmüştü. Onların kitablarında bu bir emir olabilir ihtimali ile... Fakat Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi, saçın ortadan ikiye bölünmesini ona emretti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri çoğu kere, saçlarını bırakırdı, (kökten kazıtarak) traş olması yoktu. Lakin İmam Gazâlî hazretleri, bu bizim zamanımızda saçı fazla uzatmayı mekruh görmüşlerdir. Çünkü saçı uzatmak bâzı alevîlerin şiâri (alâmeti farikası)dır. Eğer saçını bırakan kişi alevî değil ise, onlara karışmış ve benzemiş olur. "Cinâyetü'z-zahîre"de zikredildi: Saçı, kıvırcık kıvırcık yapıp dalgalandırmak, saçları (yani ondüle) yapmak, erkeklere haram¬dır. Çünkü erkeklerde, saçları uzatıp lüle lüle yapılması, fesadlıklara yol açmaktadır. Zikredildi: Bir şahıs oğlunu Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretlerinin meclisine götürdü. Başının saçlarından bir kısmı traş edilmişti, di¬ğer kısmı kesilmemişti. Hazret-i Ebü Bekir'in, o adamın öldürülmesini emrettiği (söylenir). Adam tevbe etti. Bir daha oğlunu bu hale sokmayacağını beyan etti, Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri onu bağışladılar. Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hazret-i Ebû Bekir hakikatte onun Öldürülmesini emretmedi. Belki onun yap¬mış olduğu işin, katli gerektiren bir hal olduğunu ona beyan etti¬ler. Bunun bir benzeri Ebû Yusuf un meclisinde cereyan etti. Ebû Yusufun meclisinde Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, kabak sev¬diği zikredildi. Adam'ın biri, ben kabak sevmiyorum, dedi. Ebû Yusuf o adamın öldürülmesine fetva verdi. Adam tevbe etti bu düşüncesinden döndü ve af olundu. Bıyıkların Kısaltılması Bıyıkların kısaltması, onların makas ile kırpılarak kesilmesi demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri her cuma günü. cuma namazına çıkmadan önce bıyıklarını kısaltırdı. İmam Nevevî hazretleri buyurdular: Bıyıkların kısaltılmasında muhtar olan (tercih edilen), dudakların çevresi, görüleceği şekilde kısaltmaktır. Kaşlar gibi olurlar. İhyâ-u Ulûmiddin'de buyuruldu: Dudakların çevresini kapatmayacak şekilde iki yana sarkmakta bir beis yoktur. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) ve başkaları böyle yapmıştır. Bu şekilde yapmak du¬dakları ve ağzı kapatmaz ve yemek bulaşığı da üzerinde kalmaz. Mücâhidler (savaşanlar) için "dârü'l-harb"de (İslâmi idare olmayan ülkede) tırnakların uzatılması gibi, bıyıkların uzatılması da mendub'tur. Her ne kadar tırnak ve bıyıkları kesmek İslâm fıtratından ise de, savaşta düşmanların gözünde heybetli görün¬mek için, bıyık ve tırnakların uzatılması mendub'tur. Sünnet olan, bıyıkların kısaltılmasidır. Kazılarak traş edilmesi, ise sakalın traş edilmesi gibi mekruhtur. Hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: Bıyıklarınızı kısaltın, sakallarınızı kısalıktan muaf tutun '(uzatın), Bıyıkları kısaltmak, onları kes¬mek ve kırpmaktır. Affetmek ise, serbest ve hali üzere terk etmektir. Sakalları traş etmek çirkindir. Belki müsle (bir canlının uzuvlarını keserek ona işkence etmek gibi,) haramdır. Saç traşı (başının saçlarını) traş etmek kadınlar hakkında müsle olup yasak edildiği, erkeklere benzetme olduğu ve süslerini yok etmek ol¬duğu gibi, erkekler için de, sakal traşı olmak müsle, kadınlara benzeme ve kemâlin (aslî güzelliği) yok etmek manâsına gelir. Fakıhler şöyle buyurdular: Zamanı geldiğinde sakal bırakmak güzellik, traş etmekse onun kemâlini ve olgunluğunu elden kaçırmaktır. Meleklerin teşbihlerinden biri şudur: "Erkekleri sakal ile tezyin eden (olgunlaştıran); kadınları, kakül, zülüf ve saç örükleriyle süsleyen Allah, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir." Keşşafta erkeklerin övülme makamında şu âyeti kerime şöyle buyurdu: Erkekler, kadın üzerine idareci ve hakimdirler. Onlar, sakal ve sarık ehlidirler. Nisâbü'l-İhtisâb'da buyuruldu: Erbabının, üzerinde hesab vereceği işlerden biri de, erkeklerin sakallarını traş etmeleri ve kadınların da erkeklere benzemek için saçlarını traş etmeleridir. Sakaldan bir tutamdan fazla geleni kesmekte bir beis yoktur. Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sakalını uzunluğuna ve enine tutardı. Bir tutamdan fazla geleni keserdi. Zira ifrad derecesinde uzun olan bir sakal, insanın fıtratını bozar. Uzun sakal gıybetçilerin diline düşer. Dedikoducuların, ileri geri konuşma¬larına sebeb olur. Bu niyetle, söz konusu duruma düşmekten kaçınmanın bir sakıncası yoktur. Ak düşen (beyaz olan) kılları yolmak mekruhtur. Zamanımızda bâzılarının yaptıkları gibi, saç ve sakalının beyazlarını yolup, genç görüntüsü vermek mekruh¬tur. Hafız buyurdu: Siyah kılın defteri dürüldü. Artık yüzünde sıyâh kıl noksan olmaz, yüz kere seçsen ve yolsan bile... Yâni çünkü sakalının siyahlık defteri dürüldü. Ve beyaz olmağa başladı. Beyazlarını birer birer çekip koparmakla beyazdan kurtulup gururlanmanın faydası yoktur. İnsaf gerek! Arabî beyt: Üstünü siyaha boyuyor. Altında beyazları çıkıyor. Altı bozuk olan bir şeyin üstünde hayır yoktur. Sünnet Olmak Amma sünnet, zekerden (erkeklik âletinden), fazla olan derinin kesilmesidir. Âlimlerin hepsi bu sünnetin müekked sünnetlerden olduğu görüşündedirler. (1/222) Sünnet olmak İslâm fıtratındandır. Erkekler için sünnetin terkilmesine asla yol yoktur. Ancak sünnetli olarak doğarsa o hariç. Peygamberlerin hepsi gerçekten sünnet olmuş ve göbekleri kesik olarak doğmuşlardır. Onlara bir şeref ve ikram olarak sünnetli ve göbekleri kesik olarak doğmuşlardır. İbrahim Haliiüllah Aleyhisselâm hariç... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, yüz yirmi yaşında iken veya yüzseksen yaşında iken. kör bir keser ile kendi kendisini sünnet etti. Kendisinden sonra gelenlere sünnet için örnek oldu. Sünnetin Yaşı Sünnetin yaşında ihtilâf olundu. Âlimler şöyle buyurdular: 1 -Bulûğ çağına kadar sünnet olmak mecburî değildir. Çünkü sünnet temizlik, temizlik ise âkil baliğ olmakla başlar. 2-On yaşına baliğ olduğu zaman sünnet edilir. 3-Yedi yaşında iken sünnet edilir. 4-Yedi yaşından on yaşına kadar sünnet edilir. 5-Heddâdî buyurdular: Doğumunun yedinci gününden on yaşına kadar sünnet edilir. Bulûğ çağına kadar sünnet olmayı terketmek mekruhtur. 6-Ebû Hanife hazretleri, sünnet olmanın çağından tevakkuf etmişlerdir. (Bir şey söylememişler.) 7-Yaşlı iken Müslüman olan bir kişinin seksen yaşına kadar sünnet olması müstehabtır 8-Hasan Basri hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: İhtiyar bir kişi Müslüman olduğu zaman, onun sünnet olmamasında bir beis yoktur. Hasan Basrî hazretleri, onun şehadetini, zebihasını (kes¬tiği kurban ve av hayvanını), hac ve namazını reddetmez. Ve bu¬yurdu: İbnü Abdilber ve âlimlerin çoğu bu görüştedir. Tırnaklan Kesmek Tırnaklan kırpmak, yani kesmektir. Tırnaktan uzayanları kesmek mendubtur. Çünkü tırnaklarda pislik toplanır ve kirden dolayı cilde (deriye) su ulaşmayabilir. Ve bu yabancı maddelerden dolayı da cünüb kişinin cenabeti devam eder. Zira gusül abdestinin farzlarından biri de bedende, iğne ucu kadar da olsa kuru bir yerin kalmamasıdır. Böyle bir kişi yıkandığı halde gusül abdesti almamış olur. Bu haliyle cünübtür. Hatta cenabet onun bütün vücûdunda kalmış sayılır. Tırnak Kesmenin Şekli ve Günü *"Kim tırnakları cuma günü keserek kısaltırsa, Allahü Teâlâ, onu, gelecek cumâ'ya kadar ve üç günde ziyadesiyle belâlardan muhafaza eder." *"Kim tırnaklarını cuma günü keserse o günün misline (öbür cumaya) kadar, korunmuş olur. Yine hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: *"Kim fakirlikten, göz ağrısı şikâyetinden, alaca hastalığı ve delilikten emin olmak istiyorsa, perşembe günü ikindiden sonra tırnaklarını kessin, *"Makâsıdü'I-hasene"de buyuruldu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerinden tırnak kesmekle ilgili olarak keyfiyet (kesme şekli) ve tırnakların kesilmesi için belirli bir gün tayin edildiği tesbit edil¬memiştir. . Hazret-i Ali'ye mal edilen: *"Senin tırnaklarını kesmende sünnetler ve edebler vardır. Sağ el dir. Sol el ise: dir." Şiiri ise ondan bâtıldır. (Şiir bilmece gibi görünüyorsa da çok ince manâları kendisinde toplamaktadır. Bu şiirin manâsı şöyledir, önce sağ elin tırnakları kesilir ve şu sıra takip edilir: elin parmak isimlerinin baş harflerini içine almaktadır: Küçük parmak,orta parmak, baş parmak, yüzük parmağı ve şehâdet parmağı kesilir. Sonra sol elin tırnakları kesilmeye başlanır ve sırayla şu parmakların tırnakları kesilir, parmak isimlerinin baş harfine göre şöyle kesilir: Baş parmak, orta parmak,. küçük parmak, yüzük parmağı ve şehâdet parmağı kesilir.") Bu şiir Hazreti Ali'den (geldiği) batıldır. (Makâsıdü'l-hasenin sahibine göre). Makâsıdü'l-hasene sahibi başka bir yerde de buyurdu: Kim tırnaklan birbirinden muhalif (sırayla değil de ayrı ayrı keserse ona göz ağrısı isabet etmez. Hadîs-i şerifini imamlardan sâdece birinden başka kimsede bula-madım. Lakin Hafız Şerif ed-Dimyâtî, bu hadisi bâzı şeyhlerden rivayetle aktarırdı. İmam Ahmed bin Hambel bunu nass (kaynak) kabul ederek tırnakların bu şekilde kesilmesini müstehab kabul ederdi. Makâsıd'ül-Hasenenin sözü bitti. İmam Nevevî hazretleri, zikrettiler: Tırnak kesmede müstehab olan. ayaklardan önce ellerin tırnaklarından kesmeye başlamaktır. Tırnak kesilirken, önce sağ elin şehâdet parmağıyla başlanır. Sonra orta parmak, sonra yüzük parmağı, sonra küçük parmak ve en son baş parmağın tırnakları kesilir. Sonra sol ele döner. Sol elde küçük parmaktan başlanır, yüzük parmağı ve sonra diğerleri (orta parmak, şehâdet parmağı ve baş parmağın) tırnaklan sırayla kesilir. Sonra ayaklara geçilir. Sağ ayağın küçük parmağından başlanır; sol ayağın küçük parmağından bitirilir. (Sağ ayak parmaklarına küçük parmaktan başlanıp sırayla kesilir; sol ayağın parmaklarına ise baş parmaktan başlanıp küçük par¬mağa doğru sırayla kesilir.) İmam Gazalî hazretleri, Ihyâ-u Ulumiddin kitabında bu şekilde zikretti. "Mafsallarınızı iyice temizleyin. Tırnak mafsallarıdır. Parmakların üzerinde olup, kirin içinde toplandığı yerdir. Bu kelimenin müfredi, (parmak boğumu) denir. Bu kelime, be ve cim harflerinin zammesi ve aralarında bulunan ra'nın sükûnüyle şeklinde) okunur. Bu da her mafsalın sır¬tına (dış tarafına) denir. Parmak boğumlarının sırtına denir. İki akdin parmak bağlantı yerlerinin iç tarafına (iki mafsalın bağlandığı yere) ise, (parmağın el ayasına bitişik olan bo¬ğumu) denir. Bu kelimenin cemii, parmakların el ayasına bakan boğum yerleri demektir. Parmakların sırtlarında bulunan boğumların tam karşılığındadır. Boğumlar, parmakların kemik¬leridir. Her parmakta, iki (parmakların elin dışında görünen boğumu) ve üçte tane de (parmağın el ayasına bitişik olan boğumu) vardır. Baş parmak hariç. Baş parmağın; bir (parmakların elin dışında görünen boğumu) iki tane de (parmağın el ayasına bitişik olan boğumu) vardır. Parmak boğumlarında kirler toplanmasın diye temizlik emir olundu. Zira parmak mafsallarında kirin kalmasıyla kişi cenabet kalabilir. Bu kirler, su ile derinin arasına geçerler. Kurtubî tefsirinde de böyledir. Mücâhid'den rivayet olundu; buyurdular: Bir ara Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'in gelmesi yavaşladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordular: *'"Seni bana gelmekten alıkoyan nedir?"' Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"-"Ben size nasıl geleyim ki? İçinizden bâzıları, tırnaklarını kesmiyorlar, bıyıklarını almıyorlar, parmak mafsallarını iyice temizlemiyorlar ve dişlerini misvaklamiyorlar," dedi ve sonra şu âyeti okudu: *(Cebrail dedi ki: Ey Muhammedi) "Biz senin Rabbinin emri olmadıkça inmeyiz. Önümüzdeki ve ardımızdaki (bütün geçmiş ve gelecek şeyler) ve bunların arasındakiler hep O'nundur. Rabbin de (seni) unutmuş değildir? Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kelimeleri tamamlayınca Rabbi ne buyurdu? Buyurdu: "Ben seni bütün insanlara kılacağım." Buyurdu." Yâni insanlar için: İmam" Bu güzel hasletlerde sana uyacaklar ve salihler sana tabi olacaklardır. Namazda Hazret-İ İbrahim'e Salavât Okunmasının Sebebi İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kendi asrının peygamberiydi, amma, kıyamet gününe kadar, bütün insanlar, ona uyacaklar. (Zira yuka¬rıda belirtilen temizlik ile ilgili on madde umumidir.) (İ/223) Onun sözünü yerine getirmek için Allah. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle buyurdu: Sonra da (Habibim Ahmed! Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi) sana: "Hakka yönelen ve müşriklerden olmayan İbrahim'in dinine tabi ol" diye vahyettik." Ve bundan dolayı, tüm din sahibleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a saygı duyarlar. Ve bütün "Ümmet-i Muhammed" (s.a.v.) ise, namazlarının sonunda İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a salevât okurlar. Allahım, (Peygamber Efendimiz hazret-i) Muhammed'e ve âline, rahmet eyle; Hazret-i İbrahim'e ve âline rahmet ettiğin gibi. Muhakkak ki sen hamid ve mecid'sin Allahım, (Peygamber Efendimiz hazret-i) Muhammed'e ve âlini, mübarek kıl; Hazret-i İbrahim'i ve âlini mübarek kıldığın gibi. Muhakkak ki sen hamîd ve mecîd'sin." Bunun sebebinde şöyle denildi: Biz; Allahım, (Peygamber Efen¬dimiz hazret-î) Muhammed'e ve âline, rahmet eyle." Dediğimiz zaman; bize şöyle denilmektedir: Size alemlere rahmet olan, o yüce Rasûlün gönderilmesini Allah'dan taleb eden, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'dır. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, şöyle dua etmişti: "Ey bizim Rabbimiz, bir de onlara içlerinden öyle bir peygamber gönder ki, onlara senin âyetlerini tilavet eylesin, kendilerine kitabı ve hikmeti öğretsin, içlerini ve dışlarını tertemiz yapıp onları pâk eylesin. Hiç şüphesiz Azîz sensin, Hakîm Sen¬i" Basin. Bu mübarek söz ve dualar, bizi: Hazret-i ibrahim'e ve âline rahmet ettiğin gibi rahmet et." demeye sevketmektedir. Sonra biz bütün bu nimetlerin, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından bize gönderildiğini hatırlayıp: Muhakkak ki sen, hamîd ve mecîd'sin," diyerek Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd ve sena et¬meye başlıyoruz. Haber'de geldi: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, rüyasında çok uzun bir cennet gördü. Ağaçlarının üzerine yazılıydı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bunu Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a sordu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, ona kıssa'yı haber verdi. (Ona Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerini ve şerefli ümmetini anlattı.) Bunun üzerine İbrahim Aleyhisselâm şöyle dua etti: Ey rabbiml Ümmet-i Muhammed'in dili üzere benim zikrimi devam ettir!" Allah, onun duasını kabul etti. İbrahim AleyhisselânYm adını, namazda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin adının yanma koydu. Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Rabbi ona, "Ben seni bütün insanlara imam yapacağım." Buyurduğu zaman; İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ne dedi? Diye sorulmaktadır: Cevaben buyuruldu: "Zürriyetimden de yapî" dedi.seni kılacağım" cümlesinde bulunan kef harfi üzerine atıftır. tebğiz (bağız) içindir. kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. Zürriyetimden bâzılarını, kendilerine uyulan ve tabi olunan imamlar kıl, demek istedi. Ancak edebe riâyet için, şeklen emir şeklinde olan bir fiili kullanmaktan kaçındı. Burada bağız'ın tahsis edilmesi, imamlığın eğer hak üzere olurlarsa, bütün zürriyetine açık olduğunu, ama hepsinin imam olamayacaklarının anlaşılması içindir. Kız Çocuklarının Evlâdı da Kişinin Zürriyetidir Zürriyet, erkek tarafından nesildir. Bazan, babalan, erkek ve kız çocukları, küçük ve büyük tüm çocukları içine alır. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zürriyeti, kızı Hazret-i Fatma (r.a.) annemizin neslinden gelmektedir.) Âyet kerîmede şöyle buyuruldu: "Onlar için bir delil de bizim, onların neslini dolu bir gemide taşımamızdır." Bu âyetle, onların gemide yüklü olarç babalan, murad ediliyor. Zürriyet bazan tek bir evlâda da taalluk eder. Şu âyet-i kerimede zürriyet kelimesi böye bir manâda kullanılmıştır: "Rabbim! Bana katından hayırlı bir nesil ver. Yâni salih bir evlâd ver, demektir. "(Allah) buyurdu.". Bu cümle de istinaftır "Naü olmaz," isabet etmez. zâlimler benim ahdime (nail olamaz!)" Yâni senin evladının içinde, Müslüman olanlar olduğu gibi olmayanlar da olur. Sana verdiğim ahid, peygamberlik ve halifelik vazifesi olan imamet senin evladından ve başkalarından zalim olanlar için geçerli olmayacaktır. Benim ahdime ancak, zulümden uzak olan kişiler nail olurlar. Çünkü imam, ancak zulme mani olmak için vardır. Nasıl imamın zalim olması caiz olabilir? Eğer caiz olursa şöyle bir ata sözü geldi,"Koyunu kurda teslim eden zulmetmiştir." Mu'tezile dedi: Bu âyet-i kerime'ye göre zâlim ve fasık kişinin imameti caiz değildir. Namaz için de öne geçirilmezler. Biz (Ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat) deriz ki: Burada zâlim kelimesinden kâfirler murad edildi. Zâlim bir imama taat ve sabretmek, ona karşı çıkmaktan daha evlâdır. Çünkü zâlim de olsa bir imâm'a (devlet başkanına) karşı çıkmak, emniyetin (can ve mal güvenliğinin) korkuya değişmesi, kanların dökülmesi, sefihlerin {kötü insanların) ellerinin uzaması, Müslümanlar üzerine kötü hallerin meydana gelmesi ve yeryüzünde fasadın çıkmasına sebeb olabilir? Âyet-i kerime, gönderilmelerinden önce ve gönderildikten sonra bütün zamanlarda peygamberlerin "ismet" günahsız olduklarına ve büyük günahları işlemediklerine delâlet etmektedir. Şeyh haşiyelerinde, bu âyet-i kerîmenin manâsının bahsinde buyurdular: Zalim kişi, zulme devam ettiği müddetçe, imamete nail olamaz. Bir vakitler, zâlim olan kişi, tevbe edip halini islâh ettikten sonra bir daha imamete ehil olmaz, manâsına değildir. Zulüm'den tevbe eden kişi, imamete nail olur. İkisinin (zulme devam edenle zulümden tevbe eden kişilerin) arasındaki fark şudur: Şu anda zâlim olan kişi, imam tayin edilmesinde şu anda taşımış olduğu maksadı ihlal etmiş olur. O da yeryüzünde zulüm ve fasad çıkartması, insanların malını ve namuslarını korumayı terketmesidir. Fakat eskiden zulüm etmiş olsa bile, sonradan fe¬satçıların zulmünden yüz çeviren, tevbe eden kişi için. niyeti, zu¬lüm, fesad, insanların can. mal ve namuslarına saldırmak veya ko¬ruma vazifesini yapmamak gibi maksatları taşıyan ve bu şekilde yeryüzünü ihlal eden zâlimler ile aynı kefeye konulmaz. Çünkü Günahlarından tevbe eden kişi, günah işlememiş gibidir. *Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: "Veled-i zinâ'ya velayet verilmez. Buyurdu. Anne ve babamın her birinde, elfazı küfür (insanı küfre götüren sözler) sadır olmadan, beni annemin ilk doğurduğu çocuk kılmasından dolayı Allah'a şükrediyorum." *Aziz Mahmud Hüdâî (k.s.)]] hazretleri gibi ben de bu şekilde şükrettim: bu fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî hazretleri) ben de aynı şekilde diyorum. *Sahâvî hazretleri, "Makâsıdü'l-hasene," kitabında, "Veled-i zina (zinaya devam eden) cennete giremez." Eğer bu sahih ise, manâsı şöyledir. Anne ve babasının amelini yaparsa demektir. Hadis âlimleri, bu hadisin zahirine hamledilmeyeceği üzerine ittifak ettiler. (İ/224) Bu hadis-i şerifin tevilinde yine şöyie buyuruldu: Veledi zina demek, zinaya devam eden kimse demektir. Çok şahitlik eden sahifelerin oğlu, çok cesur olan, harbin oğlu, Müslümanların çocuklarına, "İslâm'ın evlâdı" denildiği gibi, çok zina edene de ev¬lâdı zina denilmiştir. Yoksa zinâ'dan doğan kişi demek değildir. Sahâvî'nin sözü bitti. Sonra bu âyet-i kerimede, şu işarette vardır: Kim ahyânn (seçkinlerin) derecesine yükselip, insanların kendisine uymasını is¬terse, yorgunluk, nefis mücâhedesi ve Allah'ın taatine devam et¬melidir. Bunlardan ayrılmamalıdır. Sa'di buyurdu: Yusuf Aleyhisselâm gibi salih ve temiz Kişi, yılların geçmesiyle olur aziz. Ka'be-i Muazzama Sevâb ve Emniyet Yeridir Ve (hatırlayın ki) biz bu Beyt'i, kıldık. Yâni, Habibim Ahmed, Resulüm ya Muhammedi Ka'beyi Muazzamayı kıldığımız vakti hatırlayın. Sevap kazanma yeri," oldu. "İnsanlar İçin," Hac ve umre yapanlar için bir ev ve dönüş yeri yaptık. Ondan ayrılırlar, sonra sevâb kazanmak için yine ona yönelip gelirler. Yâni Kabe'yi görmek için ona yine yönelirler. Yâni onu haccedenler bir kereden sonra bir daha gelirler veya onlar dönerler sonra onların emsali {onlardan sonra onların benzerleri) gelip Ka'beyi ziyaret etmektedir. Onlar, Allah'ın ehli ve beytinin ziyaretçileri olma noktasında aynıdırlar. Muhakkak ki onlar, hac ve umre yapanlar, ilk ziyaretçilere (müsâfırlere) benzemektedirler. Sonra gelenlerin yapmış oldukları hac ve umre; o işi ilk (kendilerinden önce yapıp) dönenlerin hac ve umresi menzilesindedir. "İnsan " kelimesinin ma 'rife olması, ahdi zihnî içindir. "emin yer kıldık" emniyyet yeri kıldık. Zira müşrikler, Harem-i şerifin içinde kimseye saldırmazlardı. Ve müşrikler: "Bu beyt, beytüllah'dır (Ka'be Allah'ın evidir), içindekiler de Allah'ın ehlidirler," diyorlardı. Yâni Allah'ın ehl-i beytidir, manâsında diyorlardı. Harem'de babalarının kaatilini görseler, yine saldırmazlardı. Ama Harem'in çevresinde babasını görse saldırırdı. Bu davranış tâ İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın dininden beri miras yoluyla gelmekteydi. Müşrikler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanına kadar bu inanç ve amel üzerindeydiler. Haccın Sildiği ve Silemediği Günahlar Veya, (beytüllah emniyettir demek), Ka'beyi hacceden kişi, cehennem azabından emin olur. Zira hac, makablini geçmişi) siler. (Hac, kişinin daha önceki günahlarına keffarettir. Haccın keffâret olduğu günahlar:) 1-Hukûkullâh: Yâni hac, daha önce üzerine vacib olan hukûkullah'dan doğan günahları keser ve siler. Mâlî mükelle¬fiyetler hariç. Hac, yemin keffâreti gibi günahları silmez. (Mâlî mükellefiyetleri mutlaka yerine getirmek gerekir.) 2-Hukûkulibâd (kul hakkı): Kişi, haccetmekle kul hakkından kurtulamaz. (Mazlum ve mağdur olan insanlara haklarını Verme¬dikçe hac, hiçbir kul hakkının affedilmesi, silinmesi veya kesilme¬sine sebeb değildir.) İbni şeyhin haşiyesinde de böyledir. Lakin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, Müzdelife'de kan ve zulüm için yapmış olduğu duanın makbul olduğu rivayeti vardır. Kâfî, Molla Fenârinin Fatiha tefsirinde ve diğer kitablarda bu riva¬yet geçmektedir. "Ve edinin," Yâni biz, edinin dedik. İnşâî cümlenin, ihbârî cümle üzerine atfı lazım gelmesin diye, kavil (söyledik kelimesini) murad ederek böyle buyurdu. "îbrâhimin makamını namazgah (edinin)." Yâni namaz kılma yeri edinin. Tebğîziçindir, (yani bâzı manâsını verir.) İbrahim Aleyhis-selâm'ın makamı, üzerinde ayak izleri olan taştr. (Şu anda Ka'benin kapısı ile zemzem kuyusunun arasında durmaktadır.) Veya İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın makamı, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın üzerine çıkıp insanları haccetmeye çağırdığı yerdir. Beytin binasının yükseliğidir. Bu gün makâm-ı İbrahim denilen yer o taşın bulunduğu yerdir. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın Mekke'ye Yerleşmesi Rivayet olundu: ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, Cenab-ı Allah'ın emriyle İsmail Aleyhisselâmı ve annesi hazret-i Hâceri getirip bı¬raktı. Uzun bir zaman sonra oraya "Cürhûm! kabilesi gelip yerleşti. Cürhüm kabilesinden bâzıları Mekke'nin bulunduğu vadiden geçerken oradan kuşların uçmakta olduğunu gördüler. Kuşların bulunduğu yerde mutlaka su vardır, dediler. Adamlarını gönderdiler. Adamları İsmail Aleyhisselâm, annesi ve zemzem kuyusunu görüp, kabilelerine haber verdiler. Onlar oraya geldiler, Hacer hanım'a: -'İzin var mı? Biz de buraya yerleşebilir miyiz?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın annesi, insanlara ülfet etti. Yalnız kalmak istemedi. Onun için; Hacer hanım, Mekkeye yerleşmelerine izin verdi ve: -"Yerleşin, ama sudan bir hakkınız yoktur," dedi. Onlar da: -"Tamam," dediler ve oraya yerleştiler. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, onlardan Arabça öğrendi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm büyüdü, onlardan bir kız ile evlendi. Hazret-i Hâcer vefat etti. İbrahim Aleyhis¬selâm, onları ziyarete gitti. Hâcer hanım vefat etmiş olduğundan Hazret-i İsmail'in evine gitti. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, evde yoktu. Eşi evdeydi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kadına sordu: -"Hayat arkadaşın nerede?" Kadın: -"Kırlara gitti. Seyehâta çıktı," dedi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm daha fiilen kendisine peygamberlik gelmeden önce Haremin dışına ava giderdi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i İsmail'in eşine sordu: -"Müsâfire ikram edebilecek bir ziyafetin var mı?" kadın: -"Hayır! Öyle bir şeyimiz yok!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Geçiminiz nasıl?" diye maişetlerini sordu. Kadın: -"Büyük bir geçim sıkıntısı, yokluk ve bunalımdayız," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kadına: -"Kocan eve geldiği zaman benden selâm söyle, kapısının eşiğini değiştirsin," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Mekke'den ayrıldı. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, evine geldiği zaman, babasının kokusunu evinde gördü. Eşine sordu: -"Bize hiç kimse geldi mi?" kadın: -"Şöyle şöyle olan yaşlı bir kimse geldi." Kadın böylece İbrahim Aleyhisselâmı vasfetti. İsmail Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Sana ne söyledi?" Kadın: -"Eşine selâm söyle! Kapısının eşiğini değiştirsin," buyurdu, dedi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, eşine: -"O benim babamdı! Bana senden ayrılmamı emretti," dedi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, eşini boşadı. Cürhûmlardan başka bir kız ile evlendi. Allah'ın dilediği kadar zaman geçtikten sonra İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın izniyle yine Mekke yoluna düştü. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın evine geldi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm yine evde yoktu. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın eşine sordu: -"Kızıml Hayat arkadaşın nerede?" kadın: -"Kocam! Mekke'nin dışına çıktı, seyehata gitti; ama inşallah neredeyse gelmek üzeredir. Allah size rahmet ve sağlık versin bey baba bineğinden in gel müsâfirimiz ol," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhis¬selâm sordu: (1/225) -"Müsâfîre ziyafet çekebilir misiniz?" Kadın: -"Evet!" dedi. Hemen mutfağa koştu. Et ve ayran getirip ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a ikram etti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Geçim durumunuz nasıl?" diye maişetlerini sordu. Kadın: -"Elhamdülillah! Rızkımız geniştir. Bolluk ve bereketin içindeyiz, çok mutlu bir hayatımız var," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhis¬selâm, ikisine (İsmail Aleyhisselâm ve eşine) evlerinde bereketin olması için dua etti. Eğer İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi o gün, buğday, arpa ekmeği veya hurma İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a ikram etmiş olsaydı; Allah'ın arzında (yeryüzünde yeşeren şeylerin) çoğu, buğday, arpa veya hurma olurdu. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın eşi, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Hayvanın üzerinden inin başınıza su dökeyim! Yüzünüzü, başınızı ve saçınızı hemen yıkayın biraz serinlersiniz," dedi. İbra¬him Aleyhisselâm gelininin insanlık derecesini iyice Ölçmek için inmeyeceğini söyledi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın hayvandan inmemekte isrâr ettiğini gören kadın, hemen "makâm-ı İbrahim" denilen taşı getirdi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sağ ayağını onun üzerine koydurdu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm başının sağ tarafına su döktü. Sonra da hayvanı sol tarafa çevirdi, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a başının ve saçlarının sol tarafını yıkaması için yardımcı oldu. Ve böylece İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bineğin üzerindeyken başını yıkadı, serinledi. Makam-ı İbrahim denilen taşta bulunan ayak izleri işte böyle bir zamanda o taşta meydana geldi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, gelinine: -"Kocan eve gelirse, benden selâm söyle! Ona evinin eşiğinin çok düzgün olduğunu söyle," dedi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, evine geldiğinde, babasının kokusunu aldı. Eşine sordu: -"Bize kimse geldi mi?" Eşi: -"Çok güzel, sevimli, nurânî yüzlü ve güzel kokulu bir yaşlı geldi, bana şöyle şöyle buyurdu. O bineğin üzerindeyken ben onun başına su döküp yıkadım, işte bunlarda onun ayak izleridir," dedi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm çok sevindi. Hasretle taşa baktı. Eşine: -"O gelen babam İbrahim Aleyhisselâmdı. Evimin eşiği de sensin. Bana seni tutmamı (ve değerini bilmemi) emretti." dedi. Bundan sonra uzun bir zaman geçti. Yine bir gün İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Mekke'ye geldi. Zemzem kuyusuna yakın bir yerde ulu bir ağacın gölgesinde İsmail Aleyhisselâmı oturup ok yontar¬ken gördü. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, öteden İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın gelmekte olduğunu görünce, bir evlâdın babasına gösterebileceği büyük bir saygı ile ayağa kalktı ve babasına koştu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm onu büyük bir sevgiyle kucakladı, bağrına bastı. Sonra ismail Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Allah, bana iş emir buyurdu. O yapacağım işte bana yardım eder misin?" İsmail Aleyhisselâm: -"Onu yapmak üzere size yardım edecim," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Rabbim, burada beyt (bir ev) yapmamı emretti," dedi. Ve ikisi, beytüllahı yapmaya başladılar. Çalıştılar, beyüllâh'ın temelleri yükseltildi, ismail Aleyhisselâm, taş getiriyordu, ibrahim Aleyhis¬selâm da duvarı örüyordu. Ka'benin duvarı yükselince, makâm-ı İbrahim denilen taşı getirip onun üzerine çıkarak duvarı örmeye başladı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i İsmail ile beraber şöyle dua ediyorlardı: Ey Rabbimiz, bizden kabul buyur, hiç şüphesiz semî (işiten) sensin, alim (bilen) sensin. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i İsmail bu duayı okuyarak büyük bir aşk ve heyecan ile Kâbenin çevresinde dönüp onu tamamlıyorlardı Ka'benin binası bittiği zaman, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a: -"İnsanları hacca davet et," denildi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Nasıl davet edeyim? Ben dağların arasındayım, hâzır kimse yok, kimi çağırayım?" dedi. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Bu rivayetin anlatımında bâzıları bir peygamberin şanına yakışmayacak riva¬yetlerde bulunmaktadırlar. Bu Hadîs-i Şerife mugayir olan şeylerin Isrâiliyyat olduğu anlaşılsın diye bu Hadîs-i Şerifin metnini buraya yazdım. -"Seslenmek senden, duyurmak ve senin sesini insanlara ulaştırmak bizdendir," buyurdu. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, Ebû Kubeys dağına çıktı. Orada bu taşın (yani kendisine makamı İbrahim denilen taşın) üzerine çıktı. Bu taş tufan günlerinden Ebû Kubeys dağına düşmüştü, ibrahim Aleyhissselamm üzerine çıktığı bu taş yükseldi, hatta yeryüzündeki bütün taşlan geçti. Allah sanki bütün yeryüzünü dürdü ve bir sofra gibi toplayıp İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm önüne koydu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm o taşın üzerine çıktı ve şöyle seslendi: -"Ey insanlar! Rabbiniz sizin için bir bina (ev) yaptı. Ve Rabbiniz size orayı haccetmenizi emrediyor. Ey insanlar! Beytül-lahı ziyaret edin, haccedin," dedi. İnsanlar, babalarının sulblerinde ve annelerinin rahimlerinde ona icabet ettiler. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a bir kere icabet eden bir kere hac yapar; on kere icabet eden on kere hacceder. Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: Muhakkak ki, rukun (hacer-i esved) ve makam (ı İbrahim) cennet yakutlarından birer yakutdurlar. (Müşriklerin ellerinin dokunmasıyla) Allah onların nurunu aldı. Eğer onların nurları alınmasaydı, doğu ve batı arasını (bütün dünyâyı aydınlatırlardı). Burada geçen iki taştan (rukun ve makamdan) murad, Hacer-i Esved ile Makâm-ı İbrahim yani İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın beyti inşâ ederken üzerine çıktığı taştır. Hazret-İ İbrahim Ve İsmail Aleyhisselâm'dan Alınan Ahid Ve biz İbrahim ile İsmail'e şöyle ahid verdik." Yâni onlara emrettik. Onlara kuvvetli ve tekidli bir şekilde emir ve vasiyet ettik. Zira ahd, bazan emir ve vasiyyet manâsına gelir. "Allah'ın ahdi" denir. Yâni Allah'ın emri ve vasiyeti demektir. Meselâ şu âyeti kerimede geçen ahid bu manâyadır. " And vermedim mi size: "Ey ademoğulları! Şeytan'a kulluk etmeyin, o size açık bir düşmandır!' diye 60 Ve: 'Bana kulluk edin, doğru yol budur!' diye?!61 İsmail Aleyhisselâm'a İsmail diye isimlendirilmesinin sebebi şudur. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Cenab-ı Allah'a kendisine bir evlâd vermesi için dua ediyordu. Ve şöyle diyordu: "Allahım, duamı işit ve kabul et," burada geçen, Allah demektir. Allah, kendisine bir evlâd verdiğinde de ona İsmail adını verdi. Beytimi Temiz Tutun "Beytimi, ikinizde tertemiz tutun, (diye ahid verdik,)" Yâni beytimi, kendisine yakışmayan necaset, pislik, kir ve put¬lardan temiz tutunuz. Bundan murad da, Ka'benin çevresini put gibi şeylerin dikilmesinden ve pisliklerden muhafaza edin demek¬tir. Ve onu sürekli temiz tutun demek şu kabildendir: "Onlar için cennetlerde tertemiz eşler var¬dır." Cennetteki eşler (ve huriler) pislik ve necasetten temizlen¬memişler belki, temiz olarak yaratılmışlardır. (Ka'be'de baş¬langıçta tertemiz olarak bina edilmiştir.) Senin (dikilmesi için ter¬ziye gömleklik verdiğinde) terziye şöyle söylemen gibidir: "Gömleğin yenini genişlet," sen bu sözünle gömleğin yeninde bir darlığın olduğunu murad etmiyorsun. Çünkü gömlek daha dikilmemiş. Belki sen gömleği dikerken başlangıçta, kollarının yenleri geniş olan bir gömlek dikmesini terziden istemektesin. "Tavaf edenler için," Yâni beytüllah'ın çevresini ziyaret edenler için, "ve itikâf edenler için, (ibadete kapananlar için)," Kabe yanında ibâdete koyulanlar için, yani oraya yerleşen ve oradan ayrılmayan memleketlerine dönmeyenler için, temiz tu¬tun demektir. Bu Harem-i şerîfin ehli için demektir. Birincisi yani Tavaf edenler için," tavaf kelimesi ise. tavaf ve ziyaret için taşradan Mekke'ye gelen yabancılar için demektir. Kendilerine mahsus değildir ama, onlar ile husûsileşmiş bir haldedir. Zira dışardan gelenler, mîkâti ihrâmsız geçemezler. Rükû, secde edenler..." Yâni namaz kılanlar için temiz tutun. Namaz kılmak, rüku ve secdeyi içine toplamaktadır. Çünkü rüku ve secde namazın heyeti ve rükünlerindendir. Rüku ve secde zât ve zaman bakımından birbirlerine yakın oldukları için atıf harfi terkedildi. Namazın İki sıfatının arasına atıf harfî getirilmedi. Yâni Ruku ve secde edenler buyurmadı. Mescid-i Haramda oturmak ve Ka'be-ye bakmak kendisinden razı olunan çok üstün ve şerefli bir ibâ¬dettir. (1/226) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Muhakkak ki AHahü Teâlâ hazretleri, her gün ve her gece yüzyirmi kere rahmetini bu beytin üzerine tecelli ettirir. Bu rahmetlerden altmışı tavaf edenlere, kırkı namaz kılanlara yirmisi de Ka'beye bakanlaradır." Temizlik Bakımından Bütün Mescidler Ka'be Hükmündedir Bil ki. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri: "Beytimi temizleyi¬niz" buyruğunun içine, bütün mescidler. (Allah'ın bütün evleri) girer. Temizlik ve bakım yönünden bütün mescidlerin hükmü Kâ'benin hükmü gibidir. Burada özellikle Ka'be zikredildi. Çünkü o zaman Ka'beden başka bir hiçbir mescid yoktu. Beytüllah'a Girmenin Şartları Ömer ibni Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) Mescid'de bir adamın sesini işitti. Ona: -"Ne yapıyorsun? Nerede olduğunu bilmiyor musun?" dedi. Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ bana şöyle vahyetti: -"Ey uyarıcı ve korkutucuların (insanları cehennemle korkutan peygamberlerin) kardeşi! Ey mürsellerin (kendisine kitab verilen peygamberlerin) kardeşi! Kavmini uyar: Benim evlerimden herhangi bir evime (mescidlerden herhangi bir mescide) ancak ve ancak selim (teslim olmuş) bir kalb, sâdık (doğru) bir dil, kimseye zarar vermeyen eller ve temiz fercler ile (zina ve her türlü kötülükten arınmış namuslu bir halde, kalbini, elini, belini ve dilini koruyarak) girsinler. Birinin onların üzerinde bir hakkı olduğu halde (yani kullanma zulmedenler) benim evlerimden herhangi bir evime girmesinler. Eğer bu halde benim evlerimden herhangi bir evime (Ka'be veya bir mescide) girerlerse; onlar benim yed-i kudretimin önünde mescidlerimde namaz kıldıkları müddetçe onlara lanet ederim. Haksızlık ettikleri ve malını tecâvüz ettikleri kişilerin haklarına kendilerine vermedikçe benim lanetim onlara devam eder. Kim hakkı ehline verir, selim bir kalb, sadık bir dil, zararsız bir el ve korunmuş bir fere (namus) ile evlerimden herhangi birine gelip ibâdet ederse, ben onun kendisiyle işittiği kulağı ve kendisiyle gördüğü gözü olurum. 0 kişi benim evliya ve seçkin kullarımdan olur. Ve o kişi, kıyamet gününde peygam¬berler, sıddıklar, şehidler ve salih kullarımla beraber olur." Kalb Temizliği Ve bil ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kalbine izafe ettiği "beyt" (ev) hakikatte kalb beytidir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalbin mâsivâ'ya (yani, kendisinden başka şeylere) iltifat etme kirinden (ve pisliğinden) temizlenmesini emretti. Zira kalb, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nazargâhıdır. Şöyle buyurulduğu gibi: Gönül yap ki gönül yapmak haca ekberdir. Bir gönül yapmak binlerce Ka'beden daha iyidir. Kâ'be Azerin Halilinin yapmış olduğu binâ'dır. Gönül ise nazargâhı İlâhî'dir. Elbette kalbi temizlemek gerekir. Kalbler iyice temizlenince onun yanına, İlâhî nurlar, rahmânî sırlar yerleşir ve onun üzerine sükûnet ve vekar iner. Kul bu rütbelere ulaştığında hakikî olarak Rabbine secde ve rükû eder ve sırrı ile Rabbine nail olup kurtulur. Hazret-İ İbrahim'in Duası "Ve o vakit İbrahim, dedi." Habibim Ahmed, Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'in Rabbine dua ettiği ânı hatırla. Şöyle demişti: "Ey Rabbim, burasını kıl," Bu mekânı. Harem-i şerifi kıl. Emin (güvenli) bir belde (kıl) Burasını emniyetli yer kıl. Buranın ehlini, kıtlıktan, kuraklıktan, yerin dibine geçirmekten, başka bir varlığa dönüştür¬mekten, zelzele ve depremlerden, delilikten, cüzzâm'dan, alaca hastalığından ve şehirlerin (halkının) başına gelen bunlara benzer fitne, âfet ve belâlardan emin kıl. Emin (güvenli) bir belde (kıl)." Cümlesi, nisbet bâbındandır. Yâni, emniyete mensûb olan (güvenceli) bir şehir demektir. ikisi Kâbeyi bina ettiler. Ve onlara, mevsûflannın me'hâzlanna nisbet edilmesi emredildi. Sanki peygambere imar ediniz denilmektedir. Buradaki isnâd hakikidir. Veya manâ: Ehli emin olan şehir demektir. O zaman da mecaz isnadı kabilinden olur. Çünkü emniyet hakîkatte bir şehrin ehlinin sıfatıdır. Aralarında bulunan bir alâka (ve ilgiden) dolayı, emniyet olma kelimesi, mekâna isnâd edildi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Mekke'ye ilk geldiklerinde bu duayı etmişti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın emriyle Hazret-i İsmail ile annesi Hacer hanımı buraya getirip yerleştirdi. Kendisi de Şam'a yönelip dönmek istedi. Hacer hanım hemen ardına düştü ve ona: -"Bu ıssız vâdîde, insanlardan boş yerde bizleri kime emânet ettin? Diye sordu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm cevâb veremedi. Hazreti Hâcer yine sordu: -"Bizi burada bırakmanı sana Allah mı emretti?" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Evet!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Hâcer: -"Öyleyse Allah bizi zayi etmezi" dedi. Ve orada kalmaya râzî oldu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, yol aldı, yürüdü. Kudâh tepesinin üzerine çıktı. Kudâh tepesinin üzerine çıkınca oradan Hazret-i İs¬mail ile annnesi Hacer hanımı bıraktığı vadiye döndü. Ve şöyle dua etti: "Rabbimiz! Ben çocuklarımdan bir kısmını namazı dosdoğru kılmaları için, senin Beyti Haram'ının yanında, ekinsiz bir vadiye yerleştirdim. Artık sen de insanlardan bir kısmını onlara meylet¬tir. Ve onları bâzı meyvelerle rızıklandır ki şükretsinler. "Ve ehlini çeşitli meyvalarla rızıklandır" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. Yerden (topraktan) ve ağaçlardan çıkan yenilen şeylerdir. Bu, yemek ve meyve isteme duasıdır. (Bâzı âlimler tarafından bu) sâdece meyve isteme olduğu söylenildi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm özellikle oi^Ljı meyveler, istedi. Çünkü, yemekler belirli şeylerdir ve her yerde bulunurlar. Ama meyveler, her yerde bulunmaz. Nadir bu¬lunan şeylerdir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Mekke ehli için, hayatı güzelleştiren ve mutlu bir halde yaşanır hale getiren emniyet ve nzıkta genişlik istedi. Hayat bunlar ile güzel olup devam eder. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın bu duasını kabul etti. Taif Şehrine Bu İsmin Verilmesinin Sebebi Rivayet olundu: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bu şekilde dua etti¬ğinde, Allahü Teâlâ Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a Filistin şehirlerinden ve köylerinden birinden oraya bir çok meyve ve sebzeyi nakletmesini emretti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, geldi o bahçeleri yerinden söküp, Mekke'ye götürdü. Yedi kere Ka'beyi tavaf ettikten sonra, Mekke'ye üç merhale uzaklıkta olan yere yani. Taife ekti. Bundan dolayı, Tâif denilen yere tavaf eden manâsına gelen Tâif denildi. Rızık Dünyevî Bir Nimettir Ve yine İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın bu duasının bereketinden dolayı. Mekke'nin meyveleri çoktur. (1/227) Dünyanın ta en uzak yerlerinden bile ona meyveler gelmektedir. Hatta öyle bir günde Mekke'de, bahar, yaz, güz (son bahar) ve kış mevye ve sebzeleri bir arada bulunur. "Allah'a ve âhıret gününe iymân eyleyenlerini...." Bu cümle, iüî ehlinden kelimesinden bedeldir. Ayetin manâsı: Özellikle onlardan iman edenleri rızıklandır, demektir. "Dedi," Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: küfür edeni dahi...," Mahzûf üzerine atiftir. Yâni, Hem iman edeni ve hem de iman etmeyeni nzıklandınrım. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, rızkı imamete kıyas etti. Onun için özellikle mü'minler için rızık istedi. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri."zâlimler benim ahdime nail olamaz! kavl-i şerifinde; imameti mü'minlere mahsus kıldı. Allahü Teâlâ bu kavl-i şerîfiyle mutlak olarak İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyeti hakkında imameti reddedip, imameti (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın zürriyetinden) mü'minlere tahsis etti. Bunun üzerine İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, rızık dileğinin de mutlak olarak bütün Mekkeliler için değil de, onların içinde rızkı mü'minlere istedi ve birinci dileğinden almış olduğu ders ile rızık isteğini iman ile kayıtladı. Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, rızkın dünyevî bir nimet olduğunu beyan etti. Dünyevî nimetler, imamet gibi değildir. Dünyevî nimetler, mü'min ve kâfir bütün insanlara şâmildir. Ve Allah buyurdu: "Ona (kâfire) nasîb veririm," Yâni, aleyhinde hüccet olması ve delillerin isbâtı için; dünyevî lezzetlerden tatması ve faydalanması için ona mühlet ve müddet veririm. Yâni az bir faydalanma ve yeme ve içme verilir. (Kâfirlerin dünyâda çok zengin insanlar olduğu, refah içinde yaşadığı akla gelebilir. Şunu asla akıldan çıkartmamak lazım:) Muhakkak ki, dünyâ içindeki bütün nimetler ile (âhiretin nimetlerinin karşı¬sında) azıcık bir şeydir. Bu az olan dünyâ nimetlerinden kâfirlerin yararlandıkları ise azın azıdır. Kâfirler, Allah'ın yeryüzünde olan az bir nimetinin az bir kısmından faydalanmaktadırlar. Dünyevî ni¬metler, biri diğerine nisbet ve izafetle her ne kadar çok görünü¬yorlarsa; âhiret nimetlerine nazaran (ve izafetle) çok azdır. Sonu olan ve tükenen bir nimet; sonu olmayan ve tükenmeyen bir nimete nazaran muhakkak ki azdır. "Az," kelimesi, mahzûf bir masdarın sıfatıdır. Mahzûf o-lan bir zarfın sıfat da olması caizdir. Yâni; Ona (kâ-fire) az bir zaman nasîb veririm, (dünyevî nimetlerden) yarar¬lanmasını sağlarım," bu da hayatı müddetince faydalanmasıdır. Sonra da onu ateş azabına uğratırım" (kelimenin aslı dir. babının özelliğinden dolayı, te harfi ti harfine kalb olundu.) lugatta, insanı kendisine zarar veren şeye zorlamak ve insanı zarara sokmaktır. Burada bilinen manâsıyla insanın, küfrü sebebiyle, kendi arzu ve tercihiyle yapmayacağı ve ikrah edeceği (sevmeyeceği) işleri yapmaya zorlanmasıdır. Yâni dünyâda işlemiş olduğu küfrü sebebiyle âhirette cehennem azabına zorunlu olarak çarptırıl-maşıdır. Çünkü onun bu tercihi zararların en ehvenidir. Cehen¬nem azabından daha şiddetli bir şey yoktur. Hatta kâfirler onun sebebiyle zorlanıp, kendi istek ve arzularıyla cehennem azabını tercih ederler. Onların küfürleri sebebiyle zorlanmaları, zarara sokulmaları, cehennem azabından daha ehvendir. Onların cehen¬nem azabına mecburi olarak uğratılmalan, manâ'da kulla¬nılmış bir cümle değildir. Bu cümle kâfirlerin cehennem azabına yakınlaştırmaları, ilsâk edilmeleri ve mecbur kılınmaları manâ¬sında bir istiaredir. Yâni kâfirlerin cehennem ateşinden kurtul¬maları mümkün olmaz. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: As O gün yüzleri üstü ateşte sürüklenecekler, "Cehennemin dokunuşunu tadın?" (denilecek). Kâfirlerin cehenneme girmeleri sarihtir. Cehennem azabının onlara ilhak edilmesinde yani onların cehenneme girmelerinde, kendi istek ve aruzlarıyla olmadığı gibi onların bir tesiri de yoktur. îşlemiş oldukları küfrün sebebiyle zorunlu olarak cehenneme atıldılar. Bundan dolayı onlara, zarara uğrayanlar, adı verildi. Onlar işlemiş oldukları küfür sebebiyle kerhen de olsa cehennemi seçtiler. Bundan dolayı onlar, başına gelen zararı defetmeye gücü yetmeyen muztâr (zarara uğrayan) kişiye teşbih kılındılar. Âyetin manâsı, onlar küfürlerinden dolayı, bir işe mecbur edilen muztar kişinin mecbur kılınışı gibi cehenneme zor¬landılar ve daha önce yararlanmakta oldukları o güzel nimetleri, bir daha faydalanamayacak şekilde kaybettiler, demektir. o ne yaman bir İnkılabtır; ona gidiş ne fena bir gidiştir Burada "mahsus bl'z-zem" olan kelime mahzûftur. Yâni, kâfirlerin ikâmet etmek veya içinde azab görmek için kendisine döndükleri dönüş yerleri ne kötü bir yerdir; demektir. Allah Mühlet Verir Ama Asla İhmâl Etmez Bu geçici dünyâda kul için mühlet vardır; ama ihmâl asla yoktur. (Yapılan bir günah ve zulümden dolayı belki Allah hemen ceza vermeyip ona mühlet veriyor; fakat onu asla ihmâl etmiyor elbette) bütün insanlar, yaptıklarının karşılıklarıyla yargılanacak ve yaptıklarının karşılığını göreceklerdir. Dünya hayatının süsü ve güzelliği seni aldatmasın. Muhakkak ki, itaatkâr ve âsî herkesin dünyâda bir nasibi vardır. Dünyadan nasibdâr olmak, (dünyâ nimetlerine sahib olmak) âhirette yükselmeye sebeb değildir. Hafız buyurdu: Sana verilen mühlet onlarca olsa bile yürüme, o sana söylenen söz, dostlar onu çoktan unuttular. İstidrâc Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Âyetlerimizi inkâr edenlere gelince, biz onları, bilemiyecekleri yönlerden derece derece düşüşe yuvarlayacağız. Bu sözü yalanlayanı bana bırak. Onları bilmedikleri yönden derece derece azaba yaklaştıracağız. Sehl-i Tüsterî (k.s.) hazretleri bu âyeti kerimenin manâsında şöyle buyurdular: Biz onlara bolluk ve nimetlerle mühlet veririz; bu nimetlerle şükrü unuttururuz. Onlar nimete yapışıp mün'imi (nimeti vereni) unutunca yakalanıp hesaba çekilirler. Ebü'I-Abbâs ibni Atâ hazretleri de şöyle buyurdular: Onlar ne zaman bir hata işleseler; biz onlara nimetlerimizi yenileriz ve böy¬lece onlara bu hata ve günah'dan dolayı istiğfarı unuttururuz. Akıllı kişiye düşen, dünyânın ziynet ve süslerine asla aldan-mamasıdır. Allah'dan başka hiçbir şey ile sevinmemelidir. (Dün¬yanın taşı ve altını insanın gönlünde müsâvî olmalıdır.) Muhakkak ki Allahm dışında olan her şey bâtıldır, rezalettir. Geçici reza¬letlerle mağrur olmak ve onlara aldanmak, kemâl olan aklın, olgun olan anlayış (kavrayışın) ve irfanın yapabilceği bir kâr değil¬dir. Cehennem, Allah'ın Kereminden Dolayı Yaratıldı Eğer sen: "Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âsîlere dünyâda mühlet vermesinin sebebi nedir?" diye soracak olursan; derim ki: Denildi ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, âsî olan kullarına mühlet verdi. Onları dünyâda iken hemen yakalayıp cezalandırmadı ki, Al¬lah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullan; af, ihsan ve bağışlamanın, tutup cezalandırma ve intikam almaktan daha se¬vimli ve Allaha daha hoş olduğunu görsünler, diyedir. Yine bu sebeble kullan, Allahü Teâlâ'nın şefkati, iyiliği, kerem ve cömert¬liğinin büyüklüğünü bilsinler diyedir. Aslında bundan dolayı ateş (cehennem) yaratıldı. Cehennem, Allah'ın şefkati, iyiliği, keremi ve cömertliğinin eseridir: (Allah'ın cömertliğinin iyice anlaşılması ve cehennemin neden yaratıldığının iyice kavranılması için şu iki kişiye bakın:) 1-Adam'in biri insanlara ziyafet veriyor. Ve şöyle diyor: Kim benim ziyafetime gelirse ona ikramda bulunacağım. (1/128) Ziyafetime gelmeyene de hiçbir şey yoktur. 2-Bir başka ziyafet veren de, kerem, iyilik ve cömertliğinin tam olarak beyan edilmesi için: Kim benim ziyafetime gelirse, ona ikramda bulunacağım; ziyafetime gelmeyen kişiyi döveceğim ve hapsedeceğim," diye buyurmaktadır. Hiç şüphesiz bu kişinin keremi ve cömertliği birinci kişinin kereminden daha mükemmel ve daha tamamdır. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarını çağırdı ve şöyle buyurdu: "Allah, selamet yurduna çağırıyor ve dilediğini de doğru yola hidayet ediyor. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberinin eline kılıç verdi. Ve: "Kim benim ziyafetime gelmezse onu öldür," dedi. Akıllı kişiye gereken şey: Allah'ın davetine icabet etmesi ve kendi tercihi ile Allah'a dönmesidir. Maksûd olan hakikî Ka'be Ailah'dır. Bütün kaafileler Allah'a yürümektedirler. Ka'be Tarafından Tavaf Edilmek Bil ki, hiç şüphesiz şehir cismânî bir surettir (yani insanın görünen şeklidir), Ka'be kalbdir. Hakikî tavaf, kişinin kalbiyle Rubûbiyetin huzuruyla tavaf etmesidir. Muhakkak ki beyt (Kâ'be), bu hazretin mülk âleminde bir misâlidir. O yüce hazret, göz ile müşahede edilmez. O melekût âlemindedir. İnsanî heykel (insanın şekil ve şeması) şehâdet âleminde kalb için, zahiri bir misâldir. Göz ile müşahede edilmeyen ise gayb âlemindedir. Ariflerden kalbî ve hakikî tavafa güç getirenler için, Ka'benin kendilerini ziya¬ret ettiği söylenir. Haber'de şöyle geldi: "Allah'ın (öyle ) kulları var ki, Ka'be onları ziyaret eder. (Ka'benin kendilerini ziyaret ettiği kullar var¬dır." İşte burada, Ka'benin suretini tavaf etmek isteyenle Ka'benin Rabbini kasd edenin arasındaki fark anlaşılmış oldu. Ka'beyi Kasteden Baba İle Ka'benin Rabbini Görmeye Niyetlenen Çocuk Rivayet olundu. Allah'ın dostlarından bir arif haccetmeye niyetlendi. Yol hazırlığı yaptı. Arifin küçük bir oğlu vardı. Baba¬sına sordu: -"Babal Nereye gidiyorsun?" Arif: -"Beytüllah'a (Allah'ın evine) gidiyorum," dedi. Çocuk, beytüllahı (Ka'beyi) gören, Ka'benin Rabbini de göreceğini sandı. (Çocuk Allahı görme aşkıyla, babasına): -"Baba neden beni de beraberinde götürmüyorsun?" dedi. Arif: -"Oğlum! Sen daha buna elverişli değilsin. Yolculuğa dayana¬mazsın, sana haccetmek farz değil," dedi. Çocuk ağladı. Çocuğunun çok ağlamasına dayanamayan baba, oğlunu da mecburen yanına alıp, yolculuğa çıktı. Mikâta vardıklarında, ihrama girib telbiye getirdiler. Harem-i şerife girdi¬ler. Beytüllah göründüğünde, çocuk saygı gösterdi ve yere düşüp öldü. Babası dehşete düştü. -"Oğlum nerede? Ciğer pareme ne oldu?" dedi. Beytin zaviye¬sinden bir ses geldi: -"Sen beyti kasdettin (senin maksadın Ka'beyi görmekti) Ka'beyi gördün. Oğlun Rabbini görmeyi kasdetti ve o Rabbini gördü, Rabbine kavuştu." Çocuğun ölüsü onların gözlerinin önünde yükselip kayıp oldu. Gizliden şöyle bir ses işittiler: -"0 hiç bir yerde değildir. 0 ne yerdedir, ne cennettedir. Belki Güçlü padişahın huzurunda doğruluk kolfuklarındadırlar. Kim Allah'a yönelmek için, sırrını, bütün cihetlerden (gaye ve maksadlardan) arındırıp, mâsivâdan yâni Allah'tan başka her şeyden yüz çevirirse, Hak onun kıblesi olur. O kişi, bütün varlıkların kıblesi olur. (Herkes ona yönelir, onun hayır duasını almak ve ondan ilim öğrenmek İçin can atar.) Adem Aleyhisselâm bütün meleklerin kıblesi olduğu gibi. Çünkü Adem Aleyhisselâm, Hak ile meleklerin arasında bir vesileydi. Onun üzerinde celâl ve cemâl elbisesi vardı. Şeyh Attar (k.s.) Mantıku't-tayr isimli kitabında buyurdular: Hak Teâlâ buyurdu, Adem ile konuştu ve Adem'den başka konuşan olmadı, o sırrı onun gözlerinden başka gören olmadı. Çünkü Allah, kendi ruhundan Adem'in şekline üfürdü. Ölü toprak onun üfürmesiyle cân buldu. Başka bir yerinde de şöyle buyurmaktadır: Adem Aleyhisselâm, hak ile geldi. Senin içinde And olsun ki, biz Adem oğlunu saygıdeğer bir varlık olarak yarat-tık," buyuruldu. Bütün varlıkların ve meleklerin kıblesi sensin. Sen bunlara sır ve hakikati gören göz ile ulaştın. Allahım delillerden kurtulup, ayne'I-yakîn makamına bizleri ulaştır. Amin Hazret-İ İbrahim'in Duası Ve o vakit ki, İbrâhîm Beyt'ten temelleri yükseltiyordu, İsmâîl de birlikte şöyle dua ettiler: -"Ey bizim rabbimiz! Kabul buyur bizden! Dâima işiten, dâima bilen sensin, ancak sen"127 "Ey bizim rabbimiz! Hem bizi yalnız senin için boyun eğen müslüman kıl ve zürriyetimizden yalnız senin İçin boyun eğen bir ümmet-i müslime vücuda getir ve bizlere ibâdetimizin yolla¬rını göster ve tevbe ettikçe üzerimize rahmetinle bak! Öyle tevvab, öyle rahîm sensin, ancak sen..."128 "Ey bizim rabbimiz! Hem de onlara içlerinden öyle bir peygamber gönder ki, üzerlerine âyâtını tilâvet eylesin ve ken¬dilerine Kitâb'ı ve Hikmet'İ tâlim etsin ve içlerini dışlarını temiz paklasın! Öyle azîz , öyle hakîm sensin, ancak sen..."129 "Ve o vakit ki, İbrâhîm Beyt'ten temelleri yükseltiyordu," Bu cümle mâzînin hâlini hikâye etmektedir. Vahyin iniş zamanından önce meydana gelen temelleri kaldırma işini "ibrahim kaldırıyor, yükseltiyor" buyurarak, muzâri lafzı ile tabir edildi. Burada mazî fiil kullanılmamasının sebebi, olayı şu anda meydana geliyormuş gibi karşısındaki muhatabın kafasında canlandırmak ve hâdiseyi olduğu gibi gözünün önüne getirmek içindir. "temeller," kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesi aslında sıfat olup, "sabit" manâsına gelir. Sonra binaların temeline isim verilmesi üzerine isimlik kendisine galebe çaldı. Sı¬fat olmaktan çıkıp isim oldu. Yâni mevsufları zikredilmeyen sıfatlar kabîiinden oldu. Mevsûf takdir de edilmez. Umulur ki, hakikî manâda ayakta olma şeklinin mukabili (yani zıddı) dır. (0-turmak demektir.) İstiare yoluyla sebat ve istikrar manâsında kul-lanılmaktadır. Oturmak, sebat ve istikrara benzerdi. Her İkisinde de intikâl (değişme) ve inmek, yok olmak ve yıkılmaya ad olan haller vardır. "Beytten" Bu kavt-i şerif, temeller," kelimesinden hâldir. kelimesi, ibtidâiyye (başlangıç) içindir; beyân manâsına değildir. Çünkü burada o yükseltilen şey beyt idi, demek sıhhatli olmaz. Eğer sen: Bir şeyi yükseltmek, onu yeryüzünden ayırmak ve onu yüksek ve yerden yukarıya doğru çıkartmaktır. Esas (temel) ise, yerin içine doğru onu sabit kılmak demektir. (1/İ29) Peki te¬meli yükseltti demenin manâsı nedir?" diye sorarsan; cevaben derim ki: Temeli yükseltmekten murad, temelin üzerinde yükselen binayı yükseltmek demektir. Temelin üzerinde yükselen binaya tabir etti. Çünkü bina düşük ve alçak bir şekilden yüksekliğe doğru inşâ edilip yükselir. Bu irtifanın meydana gelmesiyle hakikatte yükseklik bulunur. Evin temeli birdir. Fakat burada bir olan temel lafzıyla cemi olarak tabir edildi. Temelin bütün cüzlerini (parçalarını) nazar-ı itibâra alarak, temeller denildi. Sanki beytin temellerinin her bir parçası bir üstündekine nazaran ayrı bir temelmiş gibi kabul edildi. Âyetin manâsı: Habibim Ahmed! Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi Hatırla ki hani bir zamanlar, İbrahim (a.s.), Kâbenin temellerini yükseltiyordu. "Ve İsmail," İbrahim Aleyhişselâm'ın oğlu İsmail. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm dört oğlu vardı: İsmail, İshâk, Medyen, Medâyin. İsmail kelimesi,İbrahim kelimesi üzerine atıftır. Fail üzerine atfedilen bir kelimenin mefulden önce gelme hakkı olduğu halde, İsmail kelimesinin Mef ulden sonraya tehir edilmesi ise, binâ'nın temelini asıl kaldıran kişinin İbrahim Aleyhisselâm olduğunu ilan ve beyan etmek içindir. İsmail Aleyhisselâm ona tabi olarak çalışmaktaydı. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın İbrahim Aleyhişselâm'ın eline taş vererek ona tabi olduğu söylenilmektedir. Kâbenin Temelleri Ne Zaman Atıldı? Bil ki, temelin kaldırılması, binâ'nın yükseltilmesi, Kâbenin temellerinin ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'dan önce var olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm daha Önce var olan bir temelin üzerine Kabe'yi inşâ etti. İnsanlar (âlimler), Kabe'yi kimin bina ettiğini ve ilk olarak kimin Kabe'nin temellerini attığı hakkında ihtilâf ettiler. 1- Kâbenin ilk olarak temelini atan meleklerdir, denildi. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, meleklere: "Ben yeryüzünde halife kılacağım," Orada dedi. Melekler: bozgunculuk yapacak ve kan dökecek birisini mi yaratacaksın? Oysa biz seni överek teşbih ediyor ve seni takdis ediyoruz" dediler. Bunun üzerine Allah, meleklere gadab etti. Melekler, Allah'ın gadabından Allah'a sığındılar. Allah'ın arşını ziyaret etmeye başladılar. Arşın çevresini yedi tavaf ile tavaf ettiler. Rablerini kendilerinden râzî kılmaya çalıştılar. Allah onlardan râzî oluncaya kadar çalıştılar. Allah, onlardan râzî oldu ve onlara: -"Benim için yeryüzünde bir beyt (Kabe) bina edin. Âdem oğullarından kendisine gadab ettiğim kişiler, sizin arşımı tavaf ettiğiniz gibi onlar da beytimi tavaf etsinler ve böyle ben de onlar¬dan râzî olayım," buyurdu. Bunun üzerine melekler, beyti (Kâbeyi) bina ettiler. 2- Allahü Teâlâ semâda "beyt-i mâmur" adında bir beyt bina etti. Meleklerin bu Kâbesine ismi verildi. Allahü Teâlâ me¬leklere, yeryüzünde beyti mâmurun hizasında, onun bir misli olan bir Kabe inşâ etmelerini emretti. 3- Kâbeyi ilk bina eden Âdem Aleyhisselâm'dir. Bu yapı,Tufan Zamanında kavhnlmiistn Snnra Allahü temellerini İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a gösterdi. İbrahim Aleyhis-selâm orada Kâbeyi yeniden inşâ etti. Âdem Aleyhisselâm'in Kâbeyi İnşâ Etmesi Ibni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâmi cennetten yeryüzüne indirdiği za¬man ona şöyle buyurdu: -"Ey Âdemi Git bana bir beyt (Kabe) bina et. Orayı tavaf et. Melekler arşımın çevresini tavaf ettiklerini gördüğün gibi sen de Kâbeyi tavaf et ve orada beni zikret." Adem Aleyhisselâm, döndü. Yürümeye başladı. Yer ayaklarının altında adetâ dürüldü. Ayaklan sanki yeryüzünde hiçbir şeye basmıyordu. Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın ayak bastığı her yer mâmur oluyordu. Bu şekilde, Adem Aleyhis¬selâm, beyt-i haram'ın olduğu yere geldi. Cebrail aleyhisselâm, kanatlarıyla yeryüzüne vurdu. Yerin altında sabit olan temel, bariz bir şekilde göründü. Her birini ancak otuz kişinin taşıyabileceği taşları melekler taşıdılar. Adem Aleyhisselâm, Beyt-i Haram'ın binasını beş dağdan getirilen taşlar ile bina etti. (O beş dağ:) 1 -Tûr-i sinâ, 2-Tûr-i ziytâ. Bu Şam'da bir dağdır, 3-Cûdiy dağı. Cûdîy dağı Cezîrede bir dağdır, 4-Lübnân dağı, 5-Hırâ dağı. Hıra, Mekke'de bir dağdır. Kâbenin temelleri, Hıra dağından getirilen yuvarlak kaya ve taşlar ile örüldü. Adem Aleyhisselâm'in binası budur. Rivayet olundu: Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünyâyı yaratmadan binlerce sene önce, Beyt-i Haram'ın yerini yarattı. Beyti haramın yeri suyun üzerinde beyaz bir köpük gibi duruyordu. Yer yüzü oradan hayat buldu. Allahü Teâlâ, Adem Aleyhisselâmi yeryüzüne indirdiğinde, Adem Aleyhisselâm yalnızlık çekti ve yalnızlıktan Al¬lah'a şikâyet etti. Allahü Teâlâ beyt-i mâmuru indirdi. Beyti mâ¬mur, cennet yakutlarından bir yakuttan yapılmıştı. Yeşil zümrüdden iki kapısı vardı. Kapının biri doğuya diğeri batıya bakı¬yordu. Allahü Teâlâ beyti mâmuru, Kâbenin bu gün bulunduğu yere indirdi. Ve Adem Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle buyurdu: -"Ey Âdem! Senin için bir beyt indirdim. Melekler, arşımı tavaf ettikleri gibi sen de orayı tavaf et. Melekler arşımın yanında namaz kıldıkları gibi sen de orada namaz kıl." Allahü Teâlâ Hacer-i esvedi indirdi. Hacer-i esved o zaman bembeyazdı. Câhiliyet döneminde hayızlıların ellemesiyle siyahlaştı. Adem Aleyhisselâm, Hind toprağından yürüyerek, beyti tavaf etmeye yöneldi. Allahü Teâlâ bir melek gönderdi. Melek, beytin bulunduğu yeri, delâlet edip Adem Aleyhisselâm'a gösterdi. Mücâhid (r.h.) hazretlerine: -"Adem Aleyhisselâm neden binekli olarak tavafa gitmedi? Neden yayan yürüdü?" diye soruldu. Mücâhid hazretleri buyurdu¬lar: -"O gün için Adem Aleyhisselâmı yükleyebilecek bir şey yoktu. Ve Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın buna ihtiyacı da yoktu. Zira Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın her adımı, üç günlük yol kadardı." Adem Aleyhisselâm, Mekkeye geldi. Beyti hacc etti. Haccın diğer menâsiklerini yerine getirdi. Adem Aleyhisselâm, haccın ibâ¬detlerini de tamamlayınca melekler, onunla karşılaştılar. Ve ona şöyle dediler: -"Ey Âdem! Haccın değerini bil, haccına iyilik yap. Biz senden binlerce sene önce bu beyti haccettik, dediler. Tufanda Beyt Dördüncü Kat Semâya, Hacer-İ Esved De Ebû Kubeys Dağına Kaldırıldı İbnü Abbas (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: Adem aleyhisselâm, Hindistan'dan Mekkeye gelmek suretiyle tam kırk hac yaptılar. Hepsini yürüyerek yaptılar. Beyt orada kaldı, kendisi ve evlâdın¬dan iman edenler, onu tavaf ettiler. Bu durum tufan'a kadar de¬vam etti. Tufan günlerinde Allahü Teâlâ onu (beyti) dördüncü kat semâya kaldırdı. (1/130) Her gün, yetmiş bin melek, onun içine girip ziyaret etmekteydiler. Onu ziyaret eden meleklere bir daha sıra gelmiyordu. (Hacer-i esvedi korumasının altına aldı.) Allahü Teâlâ, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a emretti. Hacer-i esvedi boğulmaktan korumak. için onu Ebu Kubeys dağına gömmesini ve orada gizlemesini buyurdu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in Kâbeyi Bina Etmesi Beytüllah'ın yeri, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm zamanına kadar boştu. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ İbrahim Aleyhisselâma, kendisi için içinde zikredilecek bir beyt (Kabe) bina etmesini emretti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Allah'a dua etti. Kâbenin yapılacağı yeri kendisine vasfetmesini ve açıklamasını istedi. Beytin yerine delâlet etmesi için Allahü Teâlâ, bir sekînet (gönül huzuru, kalbî bir rahatlık, gü¬vence ve işaretçi) gönderdi. Bu sekine, yol gösteren hac rüzgâ¬rıydı. Yılan gibi iki başı vardı; yılana benziyordu. Allah, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a sekîne'nin istikrar ettiği, yerleşip sakin olduğu ve hareket etmediği yerde Kâbeyi bina etmesini emretti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, sekîne'nin ardına düştü. Ona tabi oldu.Tâ Mekke'ye geldi. Kâbenin olduğu yerde, sekine dürüldü. Yâni toplandı, iç içe kasıldı. Deri kalkanın dürülmesi gibi dürüldü ve yuvarlak bir hâl . aldı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Burada bulunan temeller üzerine beyti (Kabe'yi) bina et," buyurdu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, yanında oğlu İsmail Aleyhisselâm ile beraber, beytin duvarlarını yükselttiler. HaceM Esved Duvar, Hacer-i Esved'in olduğu yere kadar yükseldi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, oğluna: -"Ey oğlum! Bana beyaz bir taş getir. Güzel bir taş olsun. Buraya koyayım ki, insanlara Kâbeyi tavaf etmeye bir alâmet ve başlangıç noktası olsun," dedi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm bir taş ge¬tirdi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Bundan daha güzel bir taş getir," dedi. ismail Aleyhisselâm, yine gitti. Güzel bir taş aramaya başladı. Ebû Kubeys dağı ses¬lendi: -"Ey İbrâhimî Benim yanımda senin bir emânetin var, onu al." Ebû Kubeys dağına çıkıldı. Bir de ne görsünler, cennet yakutlarından, beyaz yakuttan bir taş! Hacer-İ Esved'in Dünyâya Gelişi Hakkındaki Rivayetler: 1- Bâzı rivayetlerde Adem Aleyhisselâm onu cennetten getirmişti, buyurulmaktadır. 2- Veya Allahü Teâlâ beyti mâmuru indirdiği zaman onu indirdi. (Tufan'da beyti mâmur dördüncü kat semâya kaldırıldı. Hacer-i esved Ebû Kubeys dağında koruma altına alındı.) Başı olan dörtgen bir bulut geldi. Nida etti: -"Hacer-İ esvedi, bu dört köşeli bulut'un başının olduğu yere koy," İbrahim Aleyhisselâm öyle etti. Bu İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Kâbeyi bina etmesidir. Hediye Olarak Gelen At Rivayet olundu: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve Hazreti İsmail Kâbeyi bina etmeyi bitirdiklerinde, Allahü Teâlâ, kendilerine bir at (binek) verdi. Daha onların Kâbenin kalkan temellerinin üzerinde iken Allahü Teâlâ bu atı onlara âcil bir mükâfat olarak verdi. At di¬ğer vahşî hayvanlar gibi bir vahşî idi. Allahü Teâlâ İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve Hazreti ismail'e Kâbenin temellerini yükseltme izni verdiğinde onlara: -"Sizin için depolamış olduğum bir hazineyi size vereceğim," buyurdu. Sonra İsmail Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Ecyâd dağının üzerine çık. Orada hazineyi çağır, o sana gelir," diye vahyetti. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, Ecyâd dağına çıktı. Dua¬nın ve hazinenin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Allahü Teâlâ, yapacağı duayı İsmail Aleyhisselâm'a ilham etti. Yeryüzünde ve Arab topra¬ğında bulunan bütün atlar, İsmail Aleyhisselâm'a icabet ettiler, çağrısına uydular. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, atın alnından tuttu. At, İs¬mail Aleyhisselâm'a karşı çok uysal oldu, ona boyun eğdi. İsmail Aleyhisselâm ata bindi ve ona yem yedirdi. At böylece İsmail Aleyhisselâm'a karşı uysallaştı ve İsmail Aleyhisselâm onu hizme¬tinde kullandı. At, babamız İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın mirasıdır. At'a Arabça isim verildi. Çünkü at'ın gelmesi için dua ile emrolunan ismail Aleyhisselâmdır. At ismail Aleyhisselâm'a gelmişti. Arabî keli¬mesi, Araba'ya mensub demektir. (Bu kelime) iki fetha ile okunur. Arab sahası demektir. Arabİara mensûb olan demektir. Çünkü babalan İsmail Aleyhisselâm, at ile neşe aldı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Süryânice Konuşurdu İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Süryânice konuşuyordu. İsmail Aleyhis¬selâm Arabça konuşuyordu. Birbirlerini anlıyorlardi. Kelimeleri birbirlerine karıştırmıyorlardı. Kureyşin Kâbeyi bina etmesi Kureyş'in Kabe'yi bina etmeleri çok meşhurdur ve orada zikredilen yılan haberi çok yaygındır. (Bilindiği üzere, yüzyıllardan beri devamlı yağmur ve sel sularına karşı koyan Kâbenin duvarları iyice yıpranmış ve yıkılmaya yüz tutmuştu. Bir kadının sıçrattığı bir kıvılcam yüzünden Kâbenin örtüsü ve kapısı yanmıştı. Kabe'yi harabe halden kurtarmak isteyen) Kureyşliler, Kabe'yi yıkıp yerine yeniden bina etmek istiyorlardı. Kureyşliler toplandılar. Kâbeyi yıkmak için yaklaştıklarında yılan onlara mâni oldu. Kureyşliler, Kâbeyi, tamir etmek için yıkamadılar. Bunun üzerine bütün Kureyşliler, toplandılar. Yüksek sesle Allah'a seslendiler: -"Biz kötülük yapmak istemiyoruz. Biz senin beytini (harabe halden kurtarıp onu eskisi gibi) şerefli bir hale getirmek ve senin beytini süslemek istiyoruz. Eğer sen buna râzî isen. bu yılanı buradan defet. Yok eğer sen buna razı değilsen beytin istediğin halde kalsın," dediler. Gökte kanat çarpan bir kuşun kanat sesle¬rini işittiler. Büyük bir kuşun kanatlarının sesiydi. Akbaba'dan daha büyük bir kuştu. Sırtı siyah, karnı ve ayakları beyazdı. Kuş gelip pençesini yılanın kafasına attı. Sonra yılanı ta uzunca olan kuyruğu görünesiye kadar Kabe'den çekti. Sonra onu alıp, Ecyâd dağına götürdü. Bunun üzerine, Kureyşliler, Kabe'yi yıktılar. Kureyşliler, vadilerden omuzlarında taşlar çekerek, Kâbeyi bina ettiler. Ve böylece Kâbeyi yirmi zira kadar yüksekliğe çıkarttılar. Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'İn Hacer-İ Esvedi Yerine Koyması Zührf den rivayet olundu. Kureyşliler, Kâbeyi bina ettiler. Rüknün yerine geldiklerinde aralarında münâkaşa ve husumet çıktı. Zira her kabile, Hacer-i esvedi kendisi yerine koymak istiyordu. Bu şeref ile diğer kabilelerin üzerinde üstünlük sağla¬mak istiyorlardı. (Ebû Ümeyye'nin teklifi ile): -"Sabahleyin Safa kapısından ilk gelen zât bize hakem olsun," dediler. Bu görüş üzerine anlaştılar. Sabahleyin bütün Kureyşliler, nefeslerini tutmuş, safa kapısından kendilerine doğru gelecek olan meçhul kişiyi bekliyorlardı. O anda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri çikageldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin görünmesiyle herkes sevindi. Onu hakem tayin ettiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri em¬retti, Hacer-i esvedi, bir elbisenin (örtünün) içine koydular. Her kabilenin efendisine (başkanına) emretti, onlar da gelip her biri Hacer-i esvedin İçinde olduğu örtünün bir ucundan tuttular. Sonra hepsi birden Hacer-i esvedi kaldırdılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de, elbisenin içinden Hacer-i esvedi kaldırıp yerine koydu. Böylece büyük bir ihtilaf önlenmiş oldu. Altından Daha Değerli Hazine Denildi ki, Kureyşliler, Rüknün içinde Süryânice bir kitab (bir yazı) buldular. İçinde yazılı olan şeyi anlayamadılar. Bir Yahudi o yazıyı onlara okudu. İçinde şöyle denilmekteydi: (1/231) "Ben Allah'ım! Mekke'nin sahibiyim! Ben onu, yeri ve gökleri yarattığım gün yarattım. Güneş ve ayı tasvir ettim. Çevresini yedi hanif mülk ile ihata ettim. O yedi mülk yerinde durdukça ona bir şey olmaz. Onun ehline su ve sütü mübarek kıldım. Kâbenin Kapısı Neden Yüksekliktedir? Ebû Ca'fer'den rivayet olundu. Kâbenin kapısı, Amâliklerin, Cürhüm'ün ve İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'in zamanında yerle düzdü. (Şu anda Kâbenin kapısı yerden iki metreden daha fazla yüksekliktedir.) Kureyşliler, Kâbenin kapısını yerden yüksek yaptı¬lar. Hz. Âişe (r.a.) annemizden rivayet olundu. Ben Resûlüllah (s..a.v.) hazretlerine, Kâbenin duvarını (Kâbenin önünde bulunan Hicr-i Ismaili) sordum: -"Duvarları da beytten midir?" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazreteri: -"Evet! beyttendir" buyurdular. Yine sordum: -"Neden orayı beytin içine almadılar?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Senin kavminin nafakası (oranın duvarını tam örecek imkanları) kısıtlı olduğu için orayı öylece açık bıraktılar," buyurdu. Yine sordum: ona işleyene Küreliler, makam, ibrahim'deüç . Her sahıfede ayrı bir yazı vardı Ben AHah'imI Mekke nin sahibiyim! Ben onu güneş ve ayı di mü.k'yenn hlıne et ve sütü mübarek kıldım Ben rahmi (akrabalıâ' ve n) ad.mdan isim verdim. Kim (sıla-i) rahm yaparsa. İyİ genirse ben de ona rahmetimi keserSe ben de rahmetimi ondan keserim. Veyi deres koşanlaradır. Yazıklar olsun şer -"Kâbenin kapısının durumu nedir? Neden bu kadar yüksekliktedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bunu senin kavmin (Kureyşîler) yaptı. -"Neden bu şekilde yaptılar, maksatları neydi?" -"Diledikleri kişiyi Kâbenin içine girmesine izin verip, diledikleri kişinin Kâbenin içine girmesine izin vermeme ve ona mani olmak için böyle yaptılar. Bu onların câhiliyyet döneminde yaptıkları bir şeydir. Ben kalblerinin inkâr etmesinden korkuyorum. Eğer böyle bir endişem olmasaydı, Hicr-i İsmâüi beyte dahil eder ve beytin kapısını yerle düz ederdim." buyurdular. (Efendimiz s.a.v. de¬vam ettiler:) Eğer Kureyşlilerin cahiliyet dönemine karşı zaafı olmasaydı, ben Kâbeyi yıkardım. Yeniden bina ederdim. Kâbenin kapısını yerle bir ederdim. Kabe'ye iki kapı koyardım. Biri doğu tarafına diğeri batı tarafına gelmek üzere iki kapı yerleştirirdim. Hicr-i İsmail'den altı zira daha ziyâde ederdim. Kureyşliler, Kâbeyi inşâ ederlerken onu noksan bıraktılar. Bu Kureyşin bina etmeleri şeklidir. Abdullah Bin Zübeyr (R.A.)In Kâbeyi Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerinin Buyurdukları Gibi Bina Etmeleri Şâm ehli Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)130 ile savaştıklarında, Şamlıların atmış oldukları ateşlerin sonucu Kabe yandı, büyük za¬rar gördü. Bunun üzerine, Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.) ^Kabe'yi yıktı. (Yukarıda zikredilen Hadîs-i şerifte) Hazret-i Âişe (r.a.)'nın haber verdiği gibi bina etti. Kabe'ye yerle düz iki kapı koydu. İnsanlar, kapının birinden giriyor, diğerinden çıkıyorlardı. Hicr-i İsmail tara¬fına gelen yeri altı zira daha kaldırdı. Daha buranın genişliği, on sekiz zira idi. Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.) Hicr-i İsmail tarafından gelen kısmı Kâbeye katınca, oradan dokuz zira kısalttı. Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.) hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin belirttikleri ve temenni ettikleri şekilde Kâbeyi yeniden bina etti. Haccâc Kâbeyi Eski Haline Getirdi Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.) yedi yıl idaresinden sonra, Emevîler tarafından şehid edildi. Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)ı şehid eden Haccac, Kâbenin eski haline getirilmesini emretti. Kâbenin uzunluğuna, Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'m kattığı yerleri, ve Hicr-i İsmail'den ziyâde ettiği duvarı yıktı. Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'ın batı tarafına açmış olduğu kapıyı kapattı. Diğer kapıyı da yerden yükseltti. Kabe'yi Kureyşlilerin yapmış olduğu hale getirdi. Harun Reşîd'in Kâbeyi Yeniden Bina Etmesine Fetva Verilmedi Rivayet olundu. Abbasî halifelerinden, Harun Reşîd, Kâbeyi, yıkıp Abdullah bin Zübeyr'in yapmış olduğunu yapmak istedi. Danışmak ve fetva almak için Mâlik bin Enes hazretlerine gitti. Ona: -"Ben Kâbeyi, hazret-i Âişenin rivayet etmiş olduğu Hadîs-i şerifte belirtildiği ve Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'ın yapmış olduğu hale çevirmek istiyorum. Haccacın yıkmış olduğu yerleri yeniden inşâ etmek istiyorum" dedi. Mâlik bin Enes hazretleri: -"Ey mü'minlerin emiri, bunu yapma! Eğer sen bunu yaparsan, Kabe, idarecilerin elinde bir oyuncak haline gelir. Her gelen idareci Kâbeye yeni bir şey katmak isteyecektir. Bu da Kâbenin heybetini ve Müslümanların kalbinde olan saygısını yitirir," dedi ve Kâbenin yıkılıp, yeniden bina edilmesine fetva vermedi. Tarih Boyunca Kabe Kaç Kere Bina Edildi? Kabe'nin on kere bina edildiği söylenildi. 1-Âdem Aleyhisselâm, yaratılmadan önce meleklerin bina etmesi. 2-Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın bina etmesi. 3-Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ın oğlunun bina etmesi. 4-(lbrâhim) Halilüllah Aleyhisselâm'ın bina etmesi. 5-Amâlikahların bina etmesi. 6-Cürhümlülerin bina etmesi. 7-Kusay bin Kilâb'ın bina etmesi. 8-Kureyşlilerin bina etmesi. 9-Abdullah bin Zübeyr'in bina etmesi. 10-Haccac bin Yusuf un bina etmesi. Haccac b. Yusuf un yapmış olduğu, bütün Kâbeyi bina etmek değildir. Belki bâzı duvarlarını yıktı. Abdullah bin Zübeyr (r.a.)'m yapmış olduğu kapıyı söktü. Kâbeyi kureyşlilerin yapmış olduğu eski hale getirdi. Hafız Süheylî (r.h.) buyurdular: Kabe dünyâ tarihi boyunca beş kere bina edildi. Birincisi Şît Aleyhisselâm tarafından bina edilmiştir. Kâbenin Altı Ve Üstü Beytten Sayılır Nebevî haberde şöyle rivayet olundu: Bu beyt, on beş (15) beytin beşincisidir. Yedisi göktedir. Yedisi de yerin derinliklerindedir. Beytlerin en yükseği, Arşı takibeden beyti mâmûr'dur. Bu beytin (yani Kâbenin) haremi olduğu gibi her beytin haremi vardır. Eğer en yüksek beyt'ten bir şey düşse, yerin derinliklerinde olan beyt'e kadar bâzıları bâzılarının üzerine düşer. Her beytin yer ve gökte ehli vardır. Bu beyti insanlar imâr ettikleri (tamir ve ziyaretini yaptıkları) gibi onlar da o beytleri imâr ederler." Bu hadis-i şerifi, El-Kâzürûnî "Menâsik'inde zikretti. Mekke'ye Ümmü'1-Kurâ Denilmesi İbnü Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Yer ve gökler yaratılmadan önce Arş suyun üzerindeydi. Allah bir rüzgâr gön¬derdi. Hafif parlak bir rüzgardı. Rüzgârın meltem halinde suya dokunmasıyla su katılaştı. Kâbenin yeri kup kuru bir hâle geldi. Tahta gibi oldu. Sanki beytin büyüklüğünce bir kubbe gibi oldu. Allah oranın altında toprağı çıkarttı, uzattı, yer küre, oradan şekil¬lendi. Dağlar meydana geldi. İlk meydana gelen dağ, Ebû Kubeys dağıdır. Bundan dolayı Mekke'ye "Ümmü'1-Kurâ" şehirlerin (ve köylerin) anası denildi." Ka'bü'l-Ahbâr dedi: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Kâbeyi eski bir temel üzerine bina ettiği gibi; Süleyman Aleyhisselâm da Beyti makdisi eski bir temel üzerine bina etti. Bu temel, melekler tarafından suyun üzerinde yükseğe doğru atılan temeldir. (Ey) Rabbimizî" Yâni İbrahim Aleyhisselâm oğlu İsmail Aleyhisselâm ile beraber temelleri kaldırırlarken ı£ (Ey) Rabbimizî" diyorlardı. "bizden kabul buyur," Dua ve onun dışında Allah'a yakınlık ve taat için işlenen amelleri kabul et. O amellerin başında sadedinde bulundukları (bina etmekte oldukları) Kabe gelmektedir. Kabul İle Tekabbel Kelimelerinin Arasındaki Fark ile (kabul et) kelime/erinin arasında şöyle bir fark vardır, kelimesi binası tekellüf (zorluk) içindir. kelimesi, aslında nakıs (noksan) olup, kabul edilmeye layık ve müstahak olmayan ameller için kullanılır. Yâni kerem ve fazlınla, bize bir iyilik olarak kabul buyur, demektir, ise, bu manâ'ya delâlet yoktur. Bunun için, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm dua ederken: Ey Rabbimiz, bizden kabul buyur," dediler. İkisi (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile oğlu Hazret-i İsmail) acziyetlerini itiraf ettiler. İnkisar ve amellerinde kusur olduğunu itiraf ederek, Allah'dan herşeye rağmen kendilerinden kabul etmesi için dua ettiler. Allah Semî Ve Alîmdir "Hiç şüphesiz Semî (her şeyi hakkıyla İşiten) sensin," Herşeyi duyduğun ve hakkıyla işittiğin gibi, bizim dua ve tazarrûlarımızı da işitirsin. (1/232) (Sen) alîmsin (her şeyi hakkıyla bilensin)." Bütün malûmatı bilen sensin. Bütün ameüerimizdeki niyetlerimiz de o zümredendir. Sen niyetlerimizi de bilensin. Bu kavl-i şerîf, onlardan (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve oğlu İsmail Aleyhisselâm'dan) emredilen işten bir kusurun meydana gelmedi¬ğine delâlet etmektedir. Belki onlar, bu işte {Kâbeyi bina etme emrinde) bütün güçleriyle çalıştıklarını ve bütün çabalarını ortaya koyduğunu ifâde etmektedir. Zira işlerinde noksanlığı olan, gevşeklik ve tembellik eden bir kişi, nasıl olur da, duasının kabulü için: Hiç şüphesiz işiten sensin, bilen sensin," deme cesaretini gösterebilir? İbâdetten Sonra Dua Etmek Vâcibtir Yine bu âyeti kerime, emredilen her ibâdet veya Allah'a yakınlık için yapılan her iş bitirildikten sonra, dua etmenin vacib olduğuna bu âyeti kerime delâlet etmektedir. Bu âyeti kerime, ibâdetle mükellef olan herkesin ibâdeti veya (manen) Allah'a yaklaşmak için yaptığı bir işi, emredildiği şekilde yerine getirip bu konuda bütün çabasını harcadıktan sonra, yapılan işin, hizmetin, taatın ve ibâdetin edilmesi için tazarrû ile Allah'a dua edilmesinin gerekli ve vacib olduğuna delâlet etmektedir. Bunu kabul etmek veya etmemek Allah'a kalmış bir şeydir. Allah'ın üzerine hiçbir şey vacib değildir. Allah'ın herhangi bir zorunluğu ve mecburiyeti yok¬tur. Bizi Müslümanlardan kıl "Ey bizim Rabbimiz, hem bizim ikimizi yalnız senin için boyun eğen müslümanlar kıl." Yâni sana karşı ihlaslı ve samimi olan kimselerden eyle demektir. Müslim (teslim)den murad, nefsini ve zâtını Allahü Teâlâ'ya mahsus kılmak, adamak demektir ve ona ihlas ile teslim olmak demektir. Bu da, tezüllül (Allah'a karşı zelil ve hakîr olduğunu bilmesi) ve kendisinden vâki olan tazimdir; yani Allaha karşı zelîl olup ona tazim etmesidir. Tâzîm de, dilde, erkânda ve kalbte olur. Dilde ta'zîm, kişinin ihlasli bir şekilde diliyle Allahü Teâlâyı ta'zîm etmesidir. Allahü Teâlâ ile beraber başkasına ta'zîm etmemesidir. Erkân ile ta'zîm, kişinin hâl ve hareketleriyle Allah'a ta'zîm etmesi, ihlas ile namaz kılması gibi. Yâni bütün hareketleri, Allah rızası için olmalıdır. Amellerini Allah'a mahsus kılmasıdır. Kalb ile ta'zîm, kişinin zâtının, sıfatlarının ve efâlinin (işlerinin) Allahü Teâlâ'ya hâlis olduğuna inanmasidir. Bunların maliki, yaratıcısının Allah olduğuna itikâd etmesidir. Allahü Teâlâ'dan başka hiç kimsenin bunlara dahli (etkisi) olmadığına ihlasla kalbinden iman etmesidir. Veya bu âyetin manâsı: "Bizi, sana teslim olan, rızana boyun eğen, takdir ettiğin her şeyi kabul eden ve hükmünde münazaa (tartışma) yapmayan kişilerden eyle." demektir, İslâm "lâm-i cer" edâtıyle gelince teslim olmak, boyun eğmek, kaza ve kadere razı olmak manâsına gelir. Eğer sen. bu dua İbrahim ve İsmail aleyhisselamdan sadır olduğu zaman, onların ihlaslı oldukları, Allah'a gerçek manâda teslim olmuş, ona boyun eğmiş, onun kaza ve takdirine razı olduklarından asla şüphe yoktur (Bu şekilde dua etmelerinin hikmeti nedir?) diyecek olursan; cevaben derim ki: Onların bu şekilde dua etmeleri, ziyadesiyle ihlas ve iz'ân istemek veya ihlâs üzerine sebat istemek içindir. Bu (şekilde dua) onlardan iman üzerine sabit kalmak için insanlara dua etmeyi öğretmek maksadını da taşımaktadır. Çünkü onlar (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti İsmail) bu duayı ettiklerinde, kendilerinden imanın gitmesinden emindiler. İmanlarının zevalinden gitmesinden emin olan peygamberler böyle dua edince, onların dışındaki insanlar, imanlarının gitme korkusuyla beraber acaba nasıl dua etmelidirler? Onlar (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile hazreti İsmail), Allah'ın emirlerine kaza ve takdirine boyun eğmekte sebatkâr olmayı da Allah'dan dilediler. Bu duaları kabul olundu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, ateşe atıldı. İsmail Aleyhisselâm da kesilmek em¬riyle karşı karşıya geldi. Zürriyetin Hayırlı Olması İçin Dua "Ve bizim zürriyetimizden (soyumuzdan) senin için Müslüman olan (yalnız senin için boyun eğen) kimseler kıl," Yâni zürriyetimizden bir cemaati taat ve ibâdette kendine hâlis ve muhlis kıl demektir. Burada özellikle zürriyetlerine dua ettiler. Himmet ehli için ve hiç şüphesiz peygamberler için münâsib olan, sâdece kendi zürriyetleri için dua etmemeleri, (umûma dua etmeleri gerekirken) İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile oğlu İsmail Aleyhisselâm, duayı kendi zürriyetlerine mahsus kılmalarının iki sebebi vardır. Birincisi: Muhakkak ki, kendileri merhamet ve zürriyetlerine acıma duygusuna en çok sahib olan şefkat etmeye en hakkı olan kişiler olmalarıdır. Âyet-i kerîmede buyurulduğu gibi: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Kendilerinizi ve ailelerinizi koruyun bir ateşten ki, yakacağı o insanlar, o taşlardır! üzerinde öyle melekler vardır ki, yoğun mu yoğun, çetin mi çetin, Allah kendilerine ne emrettiyse ona isyan etmezler ve her neye memur iseler yaparlar.6 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti İsmail, evladlarına dua ettiler. Onlara olan sevablan çok olması için zürriyetlerine dua ettiler. Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: Müslümanlardan bir adam (kişi) ardından bir zürriyet bırakır. O zürriyeti Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ederlerse, o zürriyetin ibâdetinin sevabının bir mislini Allah, onun ecdadına verir. Bu hâl o kişinin zürriyetinden ibâdet edenler oldukça kıyamet kopana kadar devam eder." İkinci sebeb ise, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti İsmail'in duaları suret bakımından her ne kadar husûsî görünüyorlarsa da, aslında duaları umûmidir. Zira peygamberlerin evlâdının ıslâhı. bütün insanlığın ıslâhı için bir yoldur. Sanki şöyle dua ettiler: "Yâ Rabbi! Zürriyetimizden islâhı sebebiyle bütün kullarını islâh et, kullarına hidâyet nasibet." Dua ederlerken bütün zürriyetimiz demediler, zürriyetimizden bâzılarını buyurdular. Çünkü onlar, kendileri zürriyetlerinden bâzılarının muhsin bâzısının da kendi nefislerine zulmeden zâlim kişiler olacağını apaçık biliyorlardı. On¬lara evladlarının bir kısmının mü'min bir kısmının da zâlim olaca¬ğını bildiren ise şu nassı şerif (âyeti kerime) dir. Si "zâlimler benim ahdime nail olamaz!" Dünyada İnsanların Kısımları Bu âyeti kerimeden yapılan istidlal (delil ile), Allahü Teâlâ hikmeti, âlemin faziletli, orta derece ve rezillerden asla hâli olmamasını (boş kalmamasını) iktizâ etti. Faziletliler, ehlullah'dirlar (Allah'ın ehlidirler.) Ehlullah: Küllî ikbâl (tümüyle, bütün varlığıyla) Allah'a dönüp, nefislerini ihlas ile kılmış (kendilerini Allah'a adamış, bütün ibâdet, hal ve hareketle¬rinde Allah'ın rızasını gözeten) üstün kimselerdir. Evsât, âhiret ehlidirler, (âhirette cehennemden kurtulup cennete girebilmek için çalışırlar.) Âhiret ehli: münkerât (nehyedilen haram ve mekruh şeylerden) kaçınan ve sevaba nail olmak için taat ve ibâdete devam eden kişilerdir. Rezalet sahibi (rezil ve aşağılık) olan kimseler ise, dünyâ ehli olanlardır. Aşağılık ve rezil kişiler, dünyâ hayatının zahir görünü¬şüne aldanan, dünyâ için çalışan ve âhiretten gafil olan kişilerdir. Bu aşağılık ve rezil insanların bütün himmeti (gaye, maksad ve çabalan) dünyâyı imâr etmek ve onun sebeblerini hazırlamaktır. Ahmaklar Olmasaydı Dünyâ Harap Olurdu Denildi ki, dünyânın imârı üç şeyledir: Birincisi: Ziraat ve ağaç dikmek. İkincisi: Himaye (koruma) ve savaş etmek. Üçüncüsü: Ticâret mallarını bir şehirden diğer şehre çekmektir (ithalât ve ihracât yapmaktır). Kim bu şeylerin üzerinde oturup yapişircasına durur, ölümü, yeniden dirilmeyi, hesab, mizan, sırat, cehennem ve cenneti unutur ve aşırı bir şekilde dünyâyı imâra çalışır, hep dünyâyı imar etmeyi düşünür, bütün dikkat ve gayretini dünyâya verir ve acâib bir çalışmasını dünyâ üzerine yoğunlaştırırsa o kişi, gerçekten (bütün bunları) cehalet, gabâvet ve ahmaklığından dolayı yapmaktadır. Bundan dolayı şöyle buyuruldu: "Eğer ahmaklar olmasaydı, elbette dünyâ harap olurdu." Mesnevî'de buyuruldu. (1/233) Eğer şu kişilerin hırs ve dünyâya düşkünlükleri olmasaydı, cihan viran olurdu. Onların gafletiyle âlem cân buldu, mâmur oldu. Onlar âlem-i cihanın güneşi gibi olan gafillerdir. Onlar âlemin uyanıklarıdır. Bütün işleri dünyalık içindir. Onlar âlemin en haris kişileridir. Onlar âlemin kiri ve pisliğidir, onları yıkayacak su bile yoktur. Haccın Menâsiki "Ve bize ibadetimizin yollarını göster," kelimesi. 'in cemiidir. kelimesi.sîn harfinin fetha ve kesresiyle okunur. (Burada kıyâs, aynelfîüinin fethasıyla okunmaktı, bu kelime şâz olarak aynel fiilinin kesresiyle geldi.) Yâni bize ibâdetlerimizin yerlerini göster veya bizim güç getiremeyeceğimiz ve bize farz olan ibâdetlerimizin yerlerini öğret. Yâni, haccin menâsikinin kendisine taalluk ettiği yerleri bize tanıt. Yâni, kendisinde ihrama girilen mikât yerleri, arafatta kendisin de vakfe yapılan yerleri, tavaf yerlerini, safa, merve ve bu ikisinin arasında sa'yi (koşma) işinin yapılacağı yerleri ve şeytan taşlama yerleri gibi hac ile ilgili yerleri ve her bir yerde yapacağımız ibâdetimizi bize öğret, demektir. Burada zikredilen, kelimesiyle, ibâdet yerleri değil de, hac ibâdetinin kendisi murad edilmiş olma ihtimali de vardır. kelimesi, ismi mekân değil de masdar(ı mîmî) kabul edilirse, bu manâ ortaya, çıkar. Cemi olarak gelmesi de ibâdet nevîlerinin çokluğundan olmuş olur. Bize göster," "Bize tarif et {tanıt) ve öğret," manâsına olur. Zira fiilin kendisi, görmekle idrâk edilmez; belki kalb gözüyle görülüp öğrenilir. Kendisiyle Allah'a ibâdet edilen her şeydir. Hac amelleri hakkında kullanılması şayi oldu. (Yaygın olarak hac ibâdetinin şekli, yerleri için kullanılmaktadır.) Çünkü hac ile ilgili amel, hareket ve vazifeler, ibâdetlerin en zorlu olanlarıdır. Hac ibâdeti ancak, çok çalışmak, gayet fazla çaba sarfetmek, büyük bir zorluk ve ictihad İle ancak meydana gelir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm Ve Hz. İsmailin Tevbe Etmesindeki Hikmet "Ve tevbelerimizi kabul et (tevbemize rahmetle bakıver.)" Küçük zellelerden bizden sadır olan ve evlâ olan terketmede meydana gelen yanılarak yapmış olduğumuz aşırılıklarımızı ba¬ğışla ve zürriyetimizin yapmış oldukları büyük günahları vazgeç ve onları bağışla. Belki de onların ikisi (Hazreti İbrahim ve İsmail Aleyhimesselâm) kendi nefislerini kırmak ve zürriyetlerini irşâd etmek (onlara bir takım öğütlerde bulunmak) için böyle dua ettiler. İkisi (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile Hazreti İsmail) Kâbeyi bina ettikleri zaman, bu beytin tavafı ve ona tabi olan haccin menâsiki, vakfeler ve diğer mekanlarda yapılan hac ile ilgili ibâdetlerin, günahları noksanlaştırdığıni ve bu yerlerin gaybı bilen Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden tevbe istemek ve bağışlamayı dilemek için en uygun yerler olduğunu insanlara öğretmek ve bu dualarının insanlara bir sünnet kalması için bu şekilde dua ettiler. Tevvâb İsmi Şerifinin Hikmeti "Hiç şüphesiz Tevvâb sensin, Rahîm sensin." Tevbe edenler için, tevvâbsm, tevbeleri kabul edensin. Tevbenin aslı, dönmektir. (Kulun tevbe etmesi, günahlardan se¬vaba dönmesi, Allah'a yönelmesi demektir.) Allah'ın kuluna tevbe etmesi ise, kulunun tevbesini kabul etmesi, kötü kişinin kalbinde, inâbeti, tevbeyi, dönmeyi ve kendisine yönelmeyi yaratması demektir. Zahiri cevarihi (görünen organları), hatâ ve günahlar ile kirlenmesinden sonra onları temizleyip, taat ile süslemesi demektir. tevbeleri çok çok kabul eden" kelimesi, mübalağa sîğasıdır. (Çokluk ve aşırılık ifâde eder.) Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tevbeleri çok kabul edendir," kelimesiyle vasıflanması ve bu kelimesinin kullanılması (şu sebeblere dayanır:) 1-Tevbeleri kabul etme işi (yani bağışlamanın) Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden çok sadır olması, 2-Kendisine yönelen günahkârların tevbelerini çok kabul etmesi, 3- Kendisine tevbe eden kullarının çok olmasından dolayıdır. Efendimiz (S.A.V.) İçin Yapılan Dua "Ey Rabbimiz! Onların içlerinden gönder." Yâni evlâdlarımızdan müslüman olan ümmet cemaatinin içinden gönder. Onlardan bir peygamber gönder." Yâni onların kendi nefislerinden (kendi cinslerinden) bir peygamber gönder. Muhakkak ki, peygamberin onların içinden gönderilmesi, onlardan gönderilmesini gerektirmez. Onun için özellikle "Onlardan, onların cinsinden gönder," diye dua ettiler. (Müşterek olarak) ikisinin (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın) zürriyetinden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden başka peygamber gönderilmedi. Dualarının gereği ve icabeti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilmesidir. Rivayet olundu: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bu duayı ettiği vakit kendisine: "Duan kabul edildi. Onlara âhir zaman peygamberi gönderilecektir denildi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de: "Ben Allahü Teâlâ'nın katında Allah'ın kulu ve peygamberlerin sonuncusu olarak yazılıydım; Adem Aleyhisselâm ise daha o za¬man balçık halindeydi. Size yakında bunun tevilini haber verece¬ğim: Ben babam, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın duasıyım, İsa Aleyhis¬selâm'ın kavmine olan müjdesiyim, annemin rüyâsıyım. Annem beni doğurduğu sıralarda görmüştü. Annem rüyasında kendi¬sinden bir nurun çıkıp. Samın saraylarına kadar her yeri kendisine aydınlattığını görmüştü, işte ben buyum. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın duası ile Kur'an-ı Kerim'de geçen bu duayı kasdetti. Muhakkak ki o, İsrâiloğullarinm içinden de kendilerine peygamber gönderilmesi için Allah'a dua etti. "Onlara senin âyetlerini tilavet (okusun) eylesin," Onlara okusun. Onlara, tevhid ve nübüvvetin delillerinden kendisine vahyettiğin âyetlerini tebliğ edecek (duyuracak peygamber gönder.) "Ve onlara öğretecek," Onların nazarî kuvvetleri Ölçüsüne göre, "Kitabı" Kur'ân-ı kerîmi, senin kitabını. Ve hikmeti öğretsin," Kendisiyle nefislerini gerçek tanımaya ve şerl hükümleri kemâle erdirecek şeyleri öğretsin. İbnü Dürayd (r.h.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Sana ibret veren, seni olgunluğa çağıran (seni tekâmül ettiren) ve seni çirkinliklerden koruyan her söz hikmettir. Ve tezkiye etsin (içlerini ve dışlarını tertemiz yapıp onları' pâk eylesin)." Amel ve kuvvetleri nisbetinde, yani ellerinden geldiği kadar onları şirk pisliklerinden ve isyanın her çeşidinden, bu isyan ister kötülükleri (günah olan şeyleri) yapmak olsun, isterse vâcibleri terketmeden doğan isyan olsun farketmez, isyanın her türünden onları arındıracak (bir peygamber gönder.) Sonra İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bu üç duasını bitirdiğinde, duasına Allaha sena ile son verdi ve şöyle buyurdu: dü( "Hiç şüphesiz Azîzsensin," Her şeye galip ve üstün olan, gücüne karşı konulmayan, dilediğini yapan ve Hakîm (hikmet sahibi) Sensin, sen..." Ancak, hikmet ve maslahat (iyilik ve fayda)larla dolu olan işler yapan sensin. Allah bizzâtihî aziz ve hakim'dir. Allah'ın dışında (mâsivâ) olan her şey aslında kendi nefsi itibariyle, zelil ve câhildir. Azîz Olmanın Şartları İmam Gazâlî hazretleri, "Şerhü'1-Esmâ-i Hüsnâ" isimli kitabında şöyle buyurmaktadır: Be'nzeri az olan, Kendisine şiddetle ihtiyaç duyulan, Erişilmesi zor olan şeydir. Bu üç mânâyı kendisinde toplamayan (1/234) kimse ve şeye "Azîz" adı kullanılmaz. Zira nice nice şeyler var ki, az bulunur; lakin değeri büyük olmadığı ve faydası çok olmadığı için ona "Azîz" adı verilmez. Meselâ güneş gibi. Zira güneşin bir benzeri yoktur. Yeryüzü de böyledir. Bunlardan herbirinin faydası büyüktür. İkisine de şiddetli bir şekilde ihtiyaç vardır. Dünya ve güneşe aziz denilmez. Çünkü onları müşahede etmek ve onlara ulaşmak, asla zor değildir. Bir şeye aziz denilmesi için üç vasfın toplanması şarttır. Güneş ve dünyâda iki vasıf var ama üçüncüsü yok. Sonra bu üç mananın kemâl (olgun) ve noksan (eksik) tarafı vardır. Kemâl derecesi, çok az bulunmasındandır. Bütün bunların sâdece bire dönmesi, bir şeyde toplanmasıdır. Çünkü birden daha eksik bir sayı yoktur. Bu bir kendisi gibi bir şeyin varlığını kabul etmez. Onun gibi bir şeyin varlığı muhaldir. Bu ise sâdece ve sâdece Allahü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Güneş her ne kadar görünüşte bir tane ise de aslında mümkin olmakta ve olabilirlikte bir değildir. Zira güneş'in bir benzerinin var olması mümkündür. Bir şeyin kendi nefsinde kemâl derecesinde olması ve ona ihtiyâcın şiddetinin kemâli ise: Her şeyin her şeyde ona muhtaç olmasıdır. Hatta var olmasında, beka (daimî) olmasında ve sıfatla¬rında ona şiddetle muhtaç olmasıdır. Bu durum ise kemâl derecesinde ancak ve ancak Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinde vardır. Al-lah'dan başka hiçbir şeyde yoktur. İşte Azizi mutlak Allahü Teâlâdır. Aziz olmak hususunda hiçbir varlık Allahü Teâlâ ile denk olamaz ve ona benzeyemez. Kullardan aziz olan ise, Allah'ın kullarının mühim işlerinde kendisine muhtaç olduğu kişidir. Bu mühim iş, uhrevî hayat ve ebedî saadettir. Bu ise, çok az olan şeylerdendir. Varlığı muhaldir. Bunun idrâki çok zordur. İşte bu peygamberler aleyhimusselâmın rütbeleridir. Çalışması, gayreti ve Allah'a yaklaşması kendi asrında tek olan kişiler (mürşidi kâmiller) kendi manevî dereceleri ve Al¬lah'a yaklaşmaları nisbetinde izzete erme noktasında peygamber¬lere yakın olur. Halifeler ve onların varisleri olan âlimler gibi. Bunların (halife ve âlimlerin izzetleri) sahip olmuş oldukları rütbelerinin yüceliği kadardır. Bunlar, rütbeleri nisbetinde bu izzet ve ortaklığa nail olurlar. Ve bunlar, inayet (İlâhî yardım) kadar halkı irşada kaadir olurlar. Hakîm Ve Hikmet Hak Teâlâ hazretleri hikmet sahibidir. Hikmet, eşyanın en faziletlisini (en üstününü), ilimlerin en yücesiyle bilmek ve tanımaktır. Eşyâ'nın (varlıkların) en yücesi Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri¬dir. Allahü Teâlâ yüceler yücesi olduğu için, Allah'ın künhüne erişilemez. O'nun künhünü ondan başkası bilemez. (insanın aklı ve bilgisi Allah 'm künhünü kavramaktan acizdir. Ne güze! buyurmuşlar: idrâk-i meali bu küçük akla gerekmez. Zira bu terazi o kadar sıkleti çekmez.) Allah, hakîm-i mutlaktır. Çünkü Allah, en değerli şeyleri en değerli ilimlerle bilir. Zira ilimlerin en değerlisi ezelî ve ebedî olan ilimdir. Allah'ın ezelî ve ebedî olan ilminin zevali (yok olması) tasavvur edilemez. Allah'ın ilminin malûma (bilinen şeylere) mutabık (uygun) olmasının yok olması asla düşünülemez. Hiçbir şey ona gizli kalmaz ve onda eşyayı bilmede asla şüphede olmaz. Bütün bu vasıflara uygun olan ve bunlarla vasıflanan ancak ve ancak Allahü Teâlâ'nın ilmidir. Sanatların inceliklerini ve güzelliklerini bilen, sağlam, pürüzsüz ve işini güzel yapan kişiye de bazen "hakîm" denir. Bu¬nun kemâli, işini en mükemmel, tam ve en iyi şekilde yapan an¬cak ve ancak Allahü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Mutlak hakîm Allah'dır. Kim bütün eşyayı bilse ve her şeyi tamsa fakat; Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini tanımasa, o kişi "Hakîm" adını almaya hak kazana¬maz. Çünkü o eşyanın (varlıkların) en yücesini, en faziletlisi ve değerlisini tanımamıştır. Allahı bilmemiştir. Hikmet, ilimlerin en yücesidir. İlmin yüceliği, mâlum'un (o ilmin konusunun) yüceli-ğiyle ölçülür. Allahü Teâlâ'dan daha yüce bir varlık yoktur. Allahı bilen ve tanıyan kişi "Hakîm"dir. Allahı tanıyan kişi diğer resmî ilimlerde her ne kadar zaif olup, dili o kadar kesmezse (fazla bilgi sahibi olup konuşamazsa) ve beyânı (bir şeyi açıklaması) eksik olsa bile o kişi hakîm'dir. Ancak kulun hikmetinin Allah'ın hikme¬tine nisbeti; kulun bilgisinin Allah'ın bilgisine bizatihi nisbeti gibi¬dir. İki ma'rifetin (bilginin arası) ayrı olduğu gibi, iki hikmeti de farklıdır. (Kulun bilgisi, hikmetiyle asla boy ölçüşemez.) Lakin insanın ilim ve hikmeti, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilim ve hikmetinden çok uzak ve düşük olmasıyla beraber, insanın hik¬meti ma'rifetlerin en güzeli ve hayırların en çoğudur. "(Allah), Dilediğine hikmet verir; hikmet verilene ise. çok bir hayır verilmiş demektir ve bunu ancak temiz akıllılar anlar." Evet! Kim Rabbini bilirse o kişinin sözleri, insanların sözle¬rinden değişik olur, onun konuşması insanların konuşmasına benzemez. Allahı tanıyan kişinin sözlerinde cüz'iyyat az olur. O cüzler ile değil; toplu (cümleler) ile konuşur. Sadece dünyâ işleri¬nin yola girmesi ve dünyevî fayda maksadlarınin peşinde olmaz; âhireti düşünür, âhiretini mâmur etmek için amel eder. Kelime¬leri küllî olduğundan insanların yanında zahir olur. Ma'rife-tüllah'dan dolayı kendisinde hakimlerin halleri peyda olur. İn¬sanlar, hikmet ismini bu küllî kelimelere ve onların içerdiği derin manâlar için kullanırlar. Bu şekilde hikmetle konuşan kişiye "Ha-kîm" denir. Hikmet Dolu Sözler Bu (hikmetli sözler) peygamberlerin Efendisi hazretlerinin şu mübarek Hadîs-i şerifleri gibidir: "Hikmetin başı Allah korkusudur." "Akıllı kişi. nefsini hesaba çekip, ölümden sonrası için çalışan kişidir. Aciz ise, nefsini nevasına uydurup sonra da Allah'dan lütuf ve ikram temenni eden kimsedir." "Az olup kâfi olan (yeten bir şey) çok olup da oyalayan (ve nimetin şükrünü unutturan) şeyden daha hayırlıdır. Saîd (mutlu kişi) başkasının durumundan ders alandır. Kanaat tükenmeyen bir maldır." Sabır imanın yarısıdır. Yakîn imanın tamamıdır." Bu kelimeler ve bunların benzerleri, hikmet diye, bunların sahibleri (bu sözleri söyleyen kişiye) hakîm diye isimlendirilir. Gazalinin sözleri bitti. Peygamberlerin Gönderilmesindeki Hikmet Sonra bilki, âyeti kerimede peygamberlerin gönderilmesinde hikmetler olduğuna işaret edilmektedir. Peygamberlerin gönderilmesinde hikmetler yani maslahat (faydalar) ve övülen akıbetler (güzel neticeler) vardır. 1-Zahiri hayatın imârı, 2-Bâtınî hayatın nurlanmasi 3-Âlem'in nizâm ve intizâmı ancak ve ancak peygamberler sebebiyle olmaktadır. Bu hizmetler onlardan başkasıyla olmamaktadır. Mürşidi Kâmile Duyulan İhtiyaç Ve Onun Vazifesi Büyük evliya ve mürşidi kâmillerden Peygamberlerin vârisleri olanlar için bir nasib vardır. (1/235) Veya tezkiye (kulu kötü ahlak ve sıfatlardan temizleyip ruhen arındırma) babında bir nasîbleri vardır. Kul için elbette bir delil ve mürşid lazımdır. Kul mürşid-i kâmil ile maksuduna erip, gerçek hidâyeti bulmaktadır. (Ebû Yezid Bestâmî hazretleri buyurdular:) Şeyhi olmayan kimsenin şeyhi şeytandır." Hafız buyurdu: Aşk yolunda delilsiz yola çıkılmaz. Zira yolda yüzlerce tehlike vardır. Mürşidsiz hedefe ulaşılmaz. Mürşid-i kâmil, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle sâlikin (hak yol yolcusunun) nefsini tezkiye eder. Onu mâsivâ'dan, Allah'ın dışındaki, iltifatlardan doğan kirlerden temizler. Mürşid-i kâmil, sâlik'in yakın ehlinden olması için ona enfüsî ve âfâkî ayetleri okur. Mürşid-i kâlimin irşadlan İle sâlik, ruhanî nimetleri ganimet bilir ve bu şekilde sâdıkların zümresine katılır. Ve tezkiye etsin (içlerini ve dışlarını tertemiz yapıp onları' pâk eylesin)." Sülük ve sâlikliğe işaret ediliyor. Bunu muha¬faza et. Bu hep senin aklında olsun. Asla unutma. Allahım! Bizleri, sana vuslat yolundaki bütün manilerden (engellerden) muhafaza et. Muhakkak ki, bütün ricalar, senin katında kabul makâmındadır! İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Milletinden Ancak Beyinsizler Yüz Çevirir İbrahim'in milletinden kim yüz çevirir? Ancak kendine kı¬yan sefihi.. Hakîkat, biz onu dünyâ'da istifa ettik. Âhirette de o, hiç şüphe yok, salâh ile seçilenlerdendir.130 Rabbı ona İslâm emrini verince, 'Teslim oldum rabbu'I-âlemîn'e" dedi.131 Bu dini, İbrâhîm kendi oğullarına vasiyet ettiği gibi, Ya'kûb da vasiyet etti: "Oğullarım! Allah sizin için, o dîni istifa buyurdu. Başka dinlerden sakının, yalnız müslim olarak can verin!" Dedi.132 Yoksa siz şahitler miydiniz; Ya'kûb'a ölüm hâli geldiği va¬kit, oğullarına, -"Benim arkamdan neye ibâdet edeceksiniz?" dediği vakit dediler ki; -"Senin Allah'ın, ve ataların İbrâhîm ve İsmâîl ve tshâk'm Allah'ı; ilâh-ı vâhid'e ibâdet ederiz. Biz ancak, O'na boyun eğen müslimleriz".133 0 bir ümmetti, geldi geçti... Ona kendi kazandığı, size de kendi kazandığınız... Siz onların amellerinden sorulacak değilsiniz... 134 "ibrahim'in milletinden, kim yüz çevirir? (kim?) İstifhâmiyyedir. Azarlama, yadırgama ve inkâr yollu bir istifhamdır. Bir şey murad edildiği zaman rağbet etti, harfi cerri ile kullanılır: Bir şeye rağbet etti demektir, rağbet etti, fiili harfi cerri ile kullanılırsa, onu terketti, ondan vazgeçti manasına gelir. Ondan yüzçevirdi, sözü gibi. Yâni ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dinini hiç bir kimse terketmez ve onun şeriatına ve tarikatına saldıranlar: "Kendine kıyan beyinsizden başkası değil¬dir." Yâni nefsini aşağılayıp, onu hakîr ve hor kılandan başkası değildir. Üir kelimesi, Mef ûl olmak üzere nasb okundu. Rivayet olundu: Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) hazretleri, kardeşinin oğlu, Seleme ile Muhâcir'i İslama davet etti ve onlara: -"İkiniz de Allahü Teâlâ'nm Tevrat'ta, İsmail oğullarından bir peygamber göndereceğim. Onun adı Ahmed'dir. Ona iman eden hidâyete erer; ona iman etmeyen ise mel'undur' buyurduğunu çok iyi biliyorsunuz," dedi. Bunun üzerine Seleme iman etti. Muhacir iman etmekten imtina etti. (iman etmedi.) Bu hadise üzerine Allahü Teâlâ bu ayeti indirdi. "Gerçekten biz onu dünyâda seçkin birisi yaptık." Yâni Allah'a and olsun ki, biz îbrâhimi dünyâda diğer insanların arasında, peygamberlik ve hikmetle seçtik, demektir. "Ve hiç şüphesiz o, ahirette de," Şu ayete talluk etmektedir: "Elbette sâlihlerdendir." Yâni istikâmet, iyilik ve salahta kararlılığına açıkça şahid olunmuş kimselerdendir. Çünkü dünyâda kulların seçkini olan kimsenin ahirette de salah içinde olduğuna şahitlik edilir. Öyleyse gerçekten İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a uyulması gerekir ve onun dininden kendini bilmez beyinsizlerden başkası yüzçevirmez. Yâni asıl hilkatında, sefih olan veya beyinsizliğinden dolayı mükellefi¬yetinde sefahat (beyinsizlik) etmektedir. Bu da (bir kişinin beyinsizliği) şu sebeblerle ortaya çıkar: 1-Sefihlerin (beyinsizlerin) işlerini kendi istek ve arzusuyla yapması, 2-Nefsini cehalete sürüklemesi, 3-Allah'ın âyetlerine ibretle bakmaması, 4-İlâhî emir ve âyetler üzerinde düşünmekten yüzçevirme-siyle beyinsizliği ortaya çıkar. "Ve hiç şüphesiz o (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm), ahirette de sâlihlerdendir." Âyet-i kerîme, dünyâda onun için salah bir sonucu (güzel bir hatimeyi) müjdelemektedir. Allah, ona bunu vaadetti. Nice nice kişiler vardır, hallerinin başlangıcında sâlih görünür, iyi insandır; ama ömrünün sonunda salahı gider. Ahirette azab ve cezanın içinde olur. Bel'âm, Bersîsa, Kaarun ve Sa'lebe gibi... İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Teslimiyeti "Ona dedi," Bu cümle, fclîk-Uı "Biz onu seçtik," fiili için zarf ve onun ta'lilidir. Yâni onu seçtiği zaman, ona buyurdu: Rabbi (ona) İslâm ol! (emrini verdiğinde.)" Yâni Rabbin için dinini hâlis kıl. İslâm üzere müştekim ol (dosdoğru ol). İslâm üzere sebat et dediği zaman. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, mağaradan çıkıp, yıldızlara, aya ve güneşe baktığında, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, İbrahim Aleyhis-selâm'a ihlâsı ilham etti. "O, Ben âlemlerin Rabbine teslim oldum." dedi." Yâni dinimi Rabbime halis kıldım, demek¬tir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın şu sözü gibi: " Ben her dinden geçip sâde hakka eğilerek, yüzümü, o gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Fâtır'a döndüm ve ben müşriklerden değilim."6'79 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Allah'ın kendisine buyurduğu, ihlâs ve teslim olma emrine bağlı kaldı. Söylenenleri söyledi. Kalbini, nef¬sini, çocuğunu ve malını Allah'a teslim etti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, ateşe atılırken Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ona: -"Bir hacetin (ihtiyacın ve dileğin) var mı?" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Sana mı? Hayır asla ihtiyacım yok!" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: "Rabbinden iste!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Rabbimin benim halimi görmesi, benim için yeterli dilektir," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Doğumu Tefsir ehli buyurdular: İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Nemrud bin Ken'ân'in zamanında doğdu. Dünya tarihinde başına ilk kez taç giyen kişi Nemrûd'dur. Nemrud, insanları kendisine tapmaya ça¬ğırdı. Nemrud'un kâhinleri ve müneccimleri vardı. Kâhinler ve müneccimler ona: -"Senin bu şehrinde bu sene bir çocuk doğacak, yeryüzünde dini değiştirecek, senin helakin ve mülkünün yıkılıp yok olması onun elinde olacaktır," dediler. Dediler ki, Nemrud. o sene doğan her erkek çocuğun öldürülmesini emretti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın annesinin do¬ğurma vakti yaklaştığında, kendisini sancı tuttu. Doğurduğu çocuğun öldürülmesinden korkarak, şehrin dışına koştu. Onu kuru bir nehirde (derede) doğurdu. Sonra İbrahim Aleyhisselâmı bir beze sardı. Türkçe, hasır ve kamışlık denilen bir sazlığa koydu. Sonra eve döndü. Kocasına, bir erkek çocuk doğurduğunu ve fa¬lan yere koyduğunu söyledi. (1/236) Babası geldi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâmı oradan aldı. Yeri kazıyarak ona mağara gibi yeral¬tında bir ev yaptı. Onu o mağaraya koydu. Yırtıcı hayvanlar kendi¬sine zarar vermemesi için mağaranın ağzını bir kaya ile kapattı. Annesi bazan gelip kendisine süt veriyordu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, büyüme ve gelişmede bir günde, bir aylık çocuk gibi oldu. Bir ayda bir yıllık gibi oldu. Mağarada onbeş ay veya yedi sene kaldı. Veya daha çok kaldı. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Tefekkürü Ve Arayışı İbrahim Aleyhisselâm gelişip genç haline geldiğinde, annesine: -"Benim Rabbim kimdir?" dedi. Annesi: -"Benim!" dedi. Yine sordu: -"Senin Rabbin kimdir?" Annesi: -"Babandır!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm yine sordu: -"Babamın Rabbi kimdir?" Annesi: -"Nemruddur," dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm yine sordu: -"Nemrud'un Rabbi kimdir?" dedi. Annesi, ona: -"Sus!" dedi. Annesi eve döndü. Kocasına: -"Görüyor musun? Yeryüzündeki dini değiştireceğini konuştuğumuz çocuk, senin oğlundur," dedi ve olup bitenleri ona anlattı. Babası Azer hemen kalkıp, mağaraya geldi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm bu defa ona sordu: -"Benim Rabbim kimdir?" dedi. Azer: -"Senin annendir!" dedi. Yine sordu: -"Annemin Rabbi kimdir?" Azer: -"Benim!" dedi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm yine sordu: -"Senin Rabbin kimdir?" Azer: -"Nemruddur," dedi. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm yine sordu: -"Nemrud'un Rabbi kimdir?" dedi. Azer, onu tokatladı. Yüzüne vurdu. Ve ona: -"Sus!" dedi Gece olduğunda, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm mağaranın kapısına geldi. Mağaranın kapısının üzerinde olan kayanın aralıklarından gök yüzüne baktı. Gök yüzünü ve içindeki yıldızları gördü. Yer ve göklerin yaratılışı hakkında tefekkür etti. Ve şöyle dedi: -"Muhakkak ki, beni yaratan, beni rızıklandıran, bana yediren, bana içiren benim Rabbimdir. Benim ondan başka Rabbim olamaz." Sonra gökyüzüne baktı orada yıldızları gördü. Ve; Benim Rabbim budur," dedi. Yıldıza baktı. Gözlerini yıldıza dikti. Uzun süre baktı. Yıldızın yavaş yavaş battığını gördü. Yıldız sönüp battı. Bunun üzerine İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: "Ben batanları sevmem," dedi. Sonra ayı gördü. Ay daha parlak ve daha büyüktü. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: "Benim Rabbim budur," dedi. Aya baktı. Sabaha doğru ay da battı. "Ben batanları sevmem," dedi. Sonra güneş doğdu. Güneş daha büyük ve daha parlaktı. Bütün yeryüzünü aydınlatıyordu, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm: "Benim Rabbim budur! Bu daha büyüktür," dedi. Sonra güneşte battı. Güneş için de yıldız ve aya söylediği gibi söyledi: "Ben batanları sevmem." dedi. Düşündü ve şöyle seslendi: "Ey kavmim! Ben sizin (Allah'a) ortak koştuğunuz şeylerden uzağım". İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Arayışı Hakkında İhtilaf Âlimler, ibrahim AleyhisselânYm yukarıda geçen sözleri hakkında ihtilaf ettiler, (ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın çok az bir süre de olsa yıldız, ay ve güneşe bir aralık "bu benim Rabbimdir," demesi caiz mi değil mi konusunda ayrılığa düştüler. Bu konuda görüş vardır:) (Birincisi:) Bâzı âlimler, bu sözleri zahiri manâsına çektiler. Ve dediler ki, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, bu sözleri söylerken, tevhidi arayan ve irşad olunmak isteyen bir talebeydi. Bütün gördükleri ve konuşmaları üzerine Allah, ona tevhid bulma muvaffakiyetini verdi ve onu irşâd etti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın delil arama esna¬sında yıldız, ay ve güneş için: "Bu benim Rabbimdir," demesi kendisine yani iman ve tevhidine zarar vermez, dediler. Yine buyurdular: Bu durum yani ibrahim aleyhisselâm, yıldız, ay ve gü¬neş için; "bu benim Rabbimdir," demesi onun çocukluğu döne¬minde, üzerinde kalem geçmeden önce kendisinden sadır oldu. Dolayısıyla bu sözleri asla küfür değildir. (İkincisi:) Diğer âlimler, bu sözlerin (gerçek manâsında kullanılmasını) inkâr ettiler. Ve dediler ki: "ibrahim Aleyhisselâm gibi bir peygamberden bunlara benzer sözlerin meydana gelmesi nasıl tasavvur edilir? Yıldızları görmekle nasıl; "bu benim Rabbimdir" der? Ve böyle bir şeye inanır? Bunlar ebediyyen olmaz! Böyle bir şey asla mümkün değildir, ibrahim Aleyhis-selâm'ın delil arama esnasında yıldız, ay ve güneş için: "Bu benim Rabbimdir," sözünü tevil ettiler. (Değişik manâlarda yorumladı¬lar.) Âlimlerin, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın delil arama esnasında yıldız, ay ve güneş için: "Bu benim Rabbimdir," demesi hakkındaki bu tevilleri, İmâm Muhyi's-Sünneh hazretleri tefsirinin En'âm sûresinde zikretti. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Tefekkürü Vel-hâsil. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm. kerim olan Rabbine teslim oldu. Ve muhakkak ki İbrahim Aleyhisselâm sırât-ı müstakim üzeredir, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın tarikatından ancak ve ancak seimam Muhyis'sünneh Ebû fih (beyinsiz) insanlar yüz çevirirler. Yâni onda tefekkür etmediler, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın enfüsî ve afakî meselelerdeki tefekkürü gibi gereğince düşünemediler. Allahü Teâlâ buyurdu: Kesin olarak ina¬nanlar için, yeryüzünde ve kendi nefislerinde nice ibretler vardır. Hiç görmüyor musunuz?" Sefâhet, cehalet ve rey (görüş ve düşünce) zayıflığıdır. Her sefih câhildir. Bu şundandır ki, Allah'dan başkasına ibâdet eden nefsini tanımamış câhil kişidir. Çünkü o, Allâhi hâliki (yaratı¬cısı) olarak tanımadı. Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: Nefsini tanıyan Rabbini tanır." Haberde şöyle geldi: "Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, Dâvud Aleyhisselâm'a şöyle vahyetti: (Ey Dâvud!) kendi nefsini, zaiflik, acziyyet ve fânî olarak tanı; beni de kuvvet, kudret ve bakî olarak bil." Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Allah büyüktür. Onun büyüklüğünü anlamak için toprağa sor. Ondan nasıl insan yaratıldı? Sana tevhidi öğreten nedir? Önünde olan her şeyi tevhid söylemektedir. Her şey bütün kimya onun tevhidini haykırmaktadır. Her şey maşuk, âşık orda. Mâşûk hayatta ama, âşık öldü. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Vasiyeti "Ve vasiyet etti," İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, kendi nefsinde kemâle erince, başkalarının tekâmül etmesi için onlara tavsiyelerde bulundu. Bu da ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dinî ve dünyevî bakımdan hayırlı ve ya¬rarlı olarak gördüğü, bir lütuf ve ihsan mâhiyetinde, tavsiye ettiği bir söz veya fiildir. "İbrahim'in milletinden, kendine kıyan beyinsizden başka kim yüz çevirir? Biz onu dünyâda seçkin birisi yaptık, hiç şüphesiz o, ahirette de salihlerden biridir." Âyet-i kerîmesinde zikredilen dindir. "İbrahim kendi oğullarına (vasiyet etti.)" Yâni erkek evladlarına demektir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın Erkek Evlâdı İbrahim Aleyhisselârrfm sekiz oğlu vardı: 1-İsmail Aleyhisselâm, annesi Kıbtîolan Hz. Hâcer idi. 2-lshâk Aleyhisselâm, annesi Hz. Sâre idi. Diğer altı oğlunun ise anneleri, Kantûrâ binti Yaktan el-Kel'ânî'dir. Hz. Sârenin vefatından sonra İbrahim Aleyhisselâm onunla evlendi. Ondan altı oğlu doğdu. Onlar: 3-Medyen, 4-Medâyin, 5-Zemrân, 6-Yakşân, 7-Yaşbuk, 8-Nûh'dur. (Bu alti ismi şöyle sıralayanlarda vardır: Medyen. Medâyin, Nehşân, Zemrân, Neşikve Şeyûh) Yakûb Aleyhisselâm Ve Yâkûb da (öyle yaptı)" Yâkûb kelimesi İbrahim üzerine atfedilmekle raf okunur. Yâni Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm da İbrahim Aleyhisselâm gibi vasiyet etti. (1/237) Yakûb Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti İbrâhimin oğlu olan fshâk Aleyhisselâm oğludur. Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'in on iki oğiu vardı. Rûrneyl, Şemûn, Lâvî, Yehûdâ, Yestsûhûr, Zebûlûn, Neftûnâ, Kûzâ, Oşîr, Bünyâmin ve Yusuf Aleyhisseâm. Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'in Doğumu Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'a Yakûb diye isim verilmesinin sebebi: Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm kardeşi, İsû ile beraber ikiz doğdular. îsû, Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'dan önce annesinin karnından çıktı. Yakûb Aleyhisselâm, ondan sonra onun ayaklarının topuklarından tut¬muş bir halde doğdu. İşte bundan dolayı kendisine Yakûb denildi. Bu (yani Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın kardeşinin ayak topuklarından tutarak doğması şöyle olmuştu:) Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın annesi bir batında iki çocuğa hamile kalmıştı. Hamli ikizdi. Ayların süresi ta¬mam olup, hamilelik müddeti tam olunca, anne karnındaki iki kardeş konuşmaya başladılar. Anneleri onların sesini işitiyordu. Biri: -"Bana yol ver senden önce çıkayım," dedi. Diğeri: -"Eğer sen benden önce çikarsan, bende annemizin batnını deler ve bende bu şekilde karnından çıkarım," dedi. Bunun üze¬rine diğeri; -"Benden önce çık. Annemi öldürme?" dedi. Bunun üzerine ilk çıkan çocuğa adını verdiler. Çünkü o daha annesinin karnında iken isyan etti. Sonra ikinci çocuk doğdu. O da birincisinin ayak topuklarını tutmuş bir halde doğdu. Bu durumdan dolayı ona da: Yakûb adını verdiler. Büyüdüklerinde lys, sertlik, düşmanlık, vurmak, kırmak ve katılık gibi şeylerle uğraştı. lys'm mesleği avdı. Hep av hayvanları ile uğraştı. Yâkûb ise, rahmet, şefkat, sevgi ve saygılı bir kişiydi. Yuflo yürekliydi. Yumuşak huyluydu. Ziraat ve hayvancılık ile uğraştı. Rivayet olundu: Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm ile kardeşi İs. bir günde vefat ettiler. Aynı kabre defnedildiler. (Bâzı rivayetlerde) buyuruldu: Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm, yüz kırk yedi (147) sene yaşadı. Mısır'da vefat etti. Arzı mukaddese taşınmasını ve orada babası İshâk aleyhisselâm'ın yanma defnedilmesini vasiyet etti. Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın vefatı üzerine, oğlu Yusuf Aleyhisselâm, onu yükleyip arzı mukaddeseye gö¬türdü. Orada İshâk Aleyhisselâm'ın yanına defnetti. Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın Vasiyeti "Ey oğullarım! (dedi.)" Basrahlara göre burada izmâr-i kavil var. Takdiri: "Vasiyet etti ve Ey oğullarım, dedi," demektir. Bu şundandır. Çünkü "Ey oğullarım" cümledir. Basrahlara göre, cümle ise Mefûî vakî olmaz. Cümle ya efâl-i kulûb'a Mef ûl olur veya kavi fiillerine Mef ûl olur. Burada efâl-i kulûb olmadığına göre, izmâr-ı kavil vardır. Yâni gizli bir (söy¬ledi) fiili var. "Muhakkak ki, bu dini size Allah seçti." Yâni İslâm dinini sizin için seçti. İslâm dini, bütün dinlerin özüdür. Allah'ın katında İslâm dininden başka din yoktur. "Ölmeyin," Yâni ölüm size tasâdüf etmesin. "Ancak ve ancak müslüman olarak (can verin)!" Yâni tevhidde ihlasli, İslâm üzere ve Rabbinize karşı güzel zan besleyerek vefat edin. Bu vasiyet, zahirde Ölümden neniydin Fakat hakikatte ise, İslâmı terketmeyi nehyetmektedir. Çünkü ölüm onların (insanların) elinde değildir. Bu vasiyeti, Yakûb Aleyhisselâm, Mısıra girdiği zaman çocuklarına etmişti. Mısırlıların putlara tapmakta olduğunu gördüğünde oğullarına İslâm dini üzere sabit olmaları ve İslâm'da karar kılmaları için söyledi. Zira İslâm üzere sebatsız gelen bir ölümden asla hayır yoktur. Böyle bir ölüm saidlerin (mutlu) kişile¬rin ölümü değildir. Böyle bir ölüm Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın çocukları hakkında asla geçerli olmamalıdır. Onun için özellikle kendi evladlarına bu vasiyette bulundu. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, bütün in¬sanları İslama ve dine davet etmesiyle beraber Yâkûb aleyhis¬selâm hâsseten kendi çocuklarını İslama davet etmesi, İslâm'ın başta gelen ve ihtimam gösterilmesi gereken bir şey olduğuna delâlet (ve işaret) içindir. Çünkü insan, kendisine en yakın olan kimseleri şefkate, sevgiye, iyilik ve hayır istemeye en lâyık olan kimselere tavsiyede bulunur. Bunun yanında oğullarının ıslâhı, iyi ve en hayırlı kimseler olması, halkın da İslahı ve iyiliği demektir. Zira metbû (kendisine uyulan kişi) bütün hallerinde iyi ve sâlih olduğu zaman, ona tabi olan kişiler de düzelirler. Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerinin Akrabalarını Uyarması Rivayet olundu: (Önce) en yakın hısımlarını uyar. Âyet-i kerîmesi nazil olduğunda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bütün Kureyşlileri, yakın ve uzak akrabalarını topladı. Onları uyardı. Ve şöyle buyurdu: ." Ey Ka'b bin Lüey'nin oğulları nefsinizi ateşten koruyun! Ey Mürre bin Ka'b'in oğulları nefsinizi ateşten koruyun! Ey Abdı Şems oğullan! Nefsinizi cehennem ateşinden koruyun! Ey Abdi Menâf oğulları! Nefsinizi cehennem ateşinden koruyun! Ey Hâşim oğullan! Nefsinizi cehennem ateşinden koruyun. Ey Abdulmuttalib oğullan! Nefsinizi cehennem ateşinden koruyun. Ey kızım Fatma! Nefsini cehennem ateşinden koru! Cehennem azabını hakettiğiniz zaman, Allah katında ben sizin için hiç bir şeye mâlik olamam. Sizden azabı savamam." Yâni âhirette eğer Allah size azab etmeyi dilerse, ben sizden zararları ve hoş olmayan azabları defedemem. Ancak ben Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine şefaat etmeme izin verdiği kişiye şefaat edebilirim. Allah şefaat konusunda bana izin verir. Benim kendisine şefaat ettiğim kimseyi azaba duçar kılmaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, akrabalarını iman ve amele teşvik etmek için onlara böyle söyledi. Onların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle olan akrabalık bağlarına güvenerek iman ve amel konularında asla tembellik yapmamaları içindir. Elbette din konusunda vasiyet ve tahzir gereklidir. Çünkü insan, şer ehliyle ünsiyet peyda ettiği zaman, onların ahlakıyla ardaklanmasından ve onların yapmış oldukları amelleri işlemesinden korkulur. Bu hevâ ve heves yani şer ehliyle düşüp kalkması, onların ahlak ve amelleriyle hareket etme durumu kişiyi cehenneme çeker. Buyurulduğu gibi: Kötü insanlarla ünsiyet eden, onlarla beraber olan, zamanla onlardan olur. Kötülerle gezen kötü o!ur.(i/238) Hüsnü Zan İle Beraber Ahlak Ve Amel İslâh Edilmelidir Ebû Ubeyd bin es-Sûri hazretleri, bâzı (din) kardeşlerine şöyle yazdı... Bundan sonra: Gerçekten sen! Uzun ömrün boyunca hep dünyâyı düşünerek sabahladın. Yaptığın kötü amellerine mukabil hep Allah'dan lütuf ve ikram temenni ettin. Gerçekten sen hep soğuk bir demiri dövüp durmaktasın. (Soğuk demir dö-vülmekle bir kıvama girmez) vesselam. Gerçi insan Allah hakkında hüsnü zan sahibi olmalıdır, (hep onun lütfunu ve keremini beklemelidir.) Fakat bu, kişinin hâlini (durumunu), ahlakını ve amelini islâh etmekle olur. Hasan Basrî hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: Muhakkak ki bir kavim (bir takım insanlar), dünyâdan göçünceye kadar hep temenni, arzu ve emeller peşinde koşmaktadırlar. Hiçbir iyilikleri yoktur, iyilik nâmına hiçbir şey yapmadılar. Onlardan (her) biri: "Ben Rabbim hakkında hüsn-ü zân beslemekteyim (Rabbim hakkında iyi şeyler düşünüyorum)," der. Oysa yalan söylemektedirler. Eğer Rabbi hakkında hüsnü zannı olsaydı (Allah hakkında iyi düşün-seydi), iyi ameller işlerdi. Hasan Basrî hazertleri bu sohbetinin devamında şu âyeti kerimeyi okudu: "İşte rabbinize beslediğiniz o zanniniz sizi helake sürükledi de hüsrana düşenlerden oldunuz! Allahıml Ecel gelmeden önce bizi ilim ve amele muvaffak kıl. âmin. "Yoksa siz de olaya şahit mi oldunuz?" Bu hitab kitao ehlinden İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dininden yüz çevirenler içindir, kelimesi, münkatî olup, ve hemze takdirindedir. Yâni cümleye "yoksa" manâsını verir. Teysîr tefsi¬rinde buyuruldu: Kendisinden önce hemze geçmezse, o zaman sâdece istifham manâsına gelir. Hemze ise cümleye inkâr manâsını vermek için gelmektedir. Yâni Sizler şahidler oldunuz mu?" demektir, şahidler kelimesi kelimesinin cemiidir. kelimesi de hazır olmak, bir olay gerçekleşirken orada var olup onu müşahede etmek manasınadır. Sizler hazır değildiniz manası murâd edilmektedir. Yâkûb'a ölüm hali gelip çattığı zaman," Yâni ölümün emare ve sebebleri hazır olduğu ve Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'm dünyâdan göç etme vakti yaklaştığında, demek¬tir. Yahudilerin, Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın, oğullarına öleceği gün Yahudîliği vasiyet ettiğini bilmez misin?" diye sormaları üzerine bu âyeti ke¬rime nazil oldu. Allahü Teâlâ Yahudilere şöyle cevab verdi: -"Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm ölüme hazır olup can çekiştiği ve çocuklarına vasiyette bulunduğu zaman siz orada bulunmuyordunuz! Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm sizi asla Yahudiliğe davet etmedi. Muhakkak ki o, çocuklarını İslâm dinine teşvik etti."aI "oğullarına dediği zaman," kelimesidir. kelimesinden bedeldir. Buradaki âmil ise. Benden sonra neye ibadet edeceksiniz?" Yâni benden sonra hangi şeye ve neye ibâdet edeceksiniz? Kime kulluk edeceksiniz? Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm, bu sözleriyle onların tevhid ve İslâm konusundaki kararlılıklarını kesinleştirmek ve onlardan tevhid ve İslâm konusunda misâk (sözleşme) almak is¬tedi. Râgıb (Isfahânî) hazretleri şöyle buyurdu: Yâkûb Aleyhis¬selâm: "Benden sonra neye ibadet edeceksiniz?" sözüyle sâdece meşru olan belirli ibâdeti kasdetmedi. Belki onların, tüm amellerinde maksadlarının Allah'ın rızası olmasını kasdetti. Kendilerini Allah'a ulaştırmayan bütün amel ve hareketlerden uzaklaşmalarını istedi. Sanki çocuklarını Allah rızası için işlenmeyen bütün amellerden uzaklaştırmayı arzuetti. Zira Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm, çocuklarının putlara tapmakla meşgul olmalarından asla korkmadı. Onların dünyâya dalıp Allahı unutmalarından ve ibâdetlerden uzaklaşmalarından korktu. Bun¬dan dolayı şöyle denildi. Al Seni Allah'dan uzaklaştıran herşey tâğûttur," denildi.'Ve bundan dolayı İbrahim Aleyhisselâm şöyle dua etti: "Rabbim! Bu şehri güvenli kıl! Beni ve oğullarımı putlara tapmaktan uzak tut!" Mesnevî'de şöyle buyuruldu: Dünya nedir? Dünya seni Allah'dan gafil eden ve ona vuslattan alıkoyan şeydir. Deniz gibi büyük âlim olan İmam Taftazânî Hazretleri buyurdular: Li kelimesi umûmidir. Yâni akıl sahibleri için kullanıl¬dığı gibi, ibhâm (cümlenin kapalılığı) anında akıl sahibi olmayan varlıklar için de kullanılır, ü kelimesi, ister istifham için olsun, ister başka bir şey için olsun umûmî olması müsavidir. Akıl ve ilim sa¬hibi olduğu bilinen varlıklar kelimesiyle tefrik edilir. Bu du¬rumda kelimesi husûsî olarak ilim sahibi olan varlıklar için kullanılır, u kelimesi İse, diğer varlıklar için kullanılır. Bu itibâr ile L, kelimesinin akıl sahibi olmayan varlıklar için olduğu söylenir. Teftazâni'nin sözü bitti. "Benden sonra neye ibadet edeceksiniz?" -Sözüyle onlara karşı inkâr tamam oldu. Sonra istinaf cümlesiyle devam etti. Onların (Yahudilerin) sandıklarının hilâfına iş cereyan etti. "Dediler:" Burada sanki şöyle denildi: Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın: "Benden sonra neye ibadet edeceksiniz?" sözüne karşılık çocukları ne dedi?" diye sorulmaktadır. Onun için "dediler," denildi: "Senin Allah'ına ve ataların İbrahim, İsmail ve İshak'in Allah'ına, ibâdet ederiz, (dediler.)" Yâni biz, ilâhlığı üzerine ittifak kılınan, vâcibu'l-vucûd olan, varlığı zorunlu olup, varlığında asla şüphe olmayan ve kendisine ibâdet etmek farz olan Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerine ibâdet ederiz, demektir. İsmail Aleyhisselâm, amcaları olduğu halde onu babalarının cümlesinden kıldılar. Amca Baba Gibidir Baba ve dede tarafının ağır basmasındandir. Çünkü amca baba gibidir. Teyze de anne gibidir. Çünkü ikisi de aynı yoldan gelmektedirler. Zira onlar kardeştirler. Aralarında fark ve üstün¬lük yoktur. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Kişinin amcası, babanın benzeridir. Başka bir hadis-i şeriflerinde de şöyle buyurdular: "Ey Ömer! Sen kişinin amcasının, babasının benzeri ol¬duğunu bilmiyor musun? Yâni baba ile amcanın arasında fark yoktur. Tıpkı hurma ağacının iki dalı aynı kökten olmaları dolayı¬sıyla fark olmadığı gibi. "Bir olan o Allah'a (İbâdet ederiz)" Bu cümle, babalarının ilâhı" cümlesinden bedeldir. Bunun faydası ise, tevhidi tasrih etmek ve muzâfın tekrarından doğan tevehhümü defetmektir. Veya ihtisas üzerine nasbtır. Sanki şöyle denildi: babalarının ilâhı" sözümüzle biz: Bir (tek) olan o Allah'ı kastediyor ve murad ediyoruz, demektedirler. Biz ancak O'na boyun eğen müslümanlarız, (dediler.)" Bu cümle, "Biz ibâdet ederiz," fiilinin failinden haldir. Herkesin Günahı Kendisinedir "Onlar," Zikredilen ümmeti işaret etmektedir. O ümmetle, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Yakûb ve onların muvahhid (tevhid ehli) olan çocukları işaret edilmektedir. "Bir ümmettir." O (yani Lit ümmet" kelimesi aslında, kendisine kastedilen, kendisine yönelinen belirli şey manasınadır. (İ/240) Onunla (Liî ümmet kelimesiyle) cemaat (topluluk) isimlendirildi. Çünkü insan grupları, kendisine iktidâ ettiği (uyduğu) içindir. O (yani Lif üm¬met kelimesi) "Onlar," kelimesinin haberidir. Gerçekten (geldi) geçti." Yâni ölümle geçtiler, diğerlerinden ayrılıp gittiler, eli- fiilinin aslı, boş oldu demektir. Boş olmak, kendisinde ünsiyet olmayan yerdir. Bu cümle ümmet kelimesinin sıfatıdır. "Onlaradır, kazandıkları şeyler," Burada müsned'in, müsnedün ileyh'in üzerine takdim edilmesi, kasr içindir. Yâni onların yapmış oldukları ameller kendilerinedir, başkalarına değildir. "Ve sizin kazandıklarınız da sizedir." Başkasının kazancı değil... Siz onların yaptıklarından sorguya çekilecek değilsiniz." Yâni geçmiş ümmetlerin kötülüklerinden dolayı siz muaheze edilmezsiniz demektir. Âyet-i kerîmede olduğu gibi: De ki: " 'Siz bizim cürümlerimizden mesul edilmezsiniz, biz de sizin yaptıklarınızdan mesul olmayız! Burada ifâde edildiği gibi, onlar geçmiş ümmetlerin işledikleri kötülükler yüzünden hesaba çekilmeyecek¬lerdir. Aynı şekilde onların iyi amelleri yüzünden size de bir mükâfat verilmeyecektir. Herkesin karşılığı kendi ameline göre verilecektir. Bu, yahûdîlerin, Yâküb Aleyhisselâm'ın Yahudî olarak vefat ettiğini ve ölmek üzere iken oğullarına da bunu tavsiye ettiğini söylemeleri üzerine, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların bu iddialarını reddederek, şöyle buyurdu: Yoksa siz de olaya şahit mi oldunuz?" Sûra Üfürüldüğü Zaman Nesebin Faydası Olmaz Yahûdîler dediler ki: "Kabul edelim ki durum böyledir. Onlar (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Hazreti Yâkûb, İshâk ve İsmail Aleyhimüsselâm) bizim soyumuz ve atalarımız değiller mi? Bizim soyumuz da onlara nisbet edilmiyor mu? Hiç şüphesiz biz, Allah katında onların salahından, iyi olmalarından ve Allah katındaki değerlerinden yararlanacağız!". İşte Yahûdîler, bu sözleri sırf atalarıyla övündükleri için söylüyorlardı. Yahûdîlerin bu sözleri ve inançları, reddedilerek çürütülüyor. Bu Yahûdîlerin, peygam¬berlerin soyundan olmaları onlara bir fayda vermez. Ancak amellerde peygamberlere tabi olmaları kendilerine yarar sağlaya¬caktır. Çünkü herhangi bir kimseye bir başkasının kazancı bir yarar ve menfaat sağlamaz. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle bu¬yurdular: Ey Haşim oğulları! İnsanlar, bana amelleriyle geliyorlar. Siz ise bana nesebleriniz (ve soyunuzla) geliyorsunuz! Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: Kimin ameli kendisini geri bırakırsa, onun nesebinin şerefli olması kendisine bir fayda sağlamaz. Yâni kötü ameli ve sâlih amel¬deki ihmâli dolayısıyla âhiret amellerinden (takvadan) geri kalan kimse, soyunun şerefi kendisine fayda vermez. Takva ve ihlaslı amelden yoksun olan kişi, ameldeki bu eksiğini, soyu ve nesebinin şerefiyle gideremez. Şair ne güzel söylemiş: Sen Hazreti Ali (r.a.)'a yakınlığınla mı övünüyorsun? İrinin aslı da saf sudur. Eğer işlemiş olduğun kötülükler senin temiz soyunu kirletmişse; temiz bir soydan olmanın hiçbir faydası yoktur. Ey oğullar! (çocuklar) dünyâda babalarının şovlarıyla ne kadar övünseler de, sûra üfürüldüğü gün, artık orada ne soyun, ne de bununla övünmenin bir manâsı ve faydası olur. Çünkü bu gibi şeylerle övünmek, adetâ başkasının eşyâsıyla övünmek gibidir. Bu ise deliliktir. Mutlaka kişinin iyi bir amel sahibi ve bu konuda ihlaslı olması gerekir. Gerçekten Allah'ın fazlı ve keremiyle kurtu¬luş ancak takva ve salih amel ile mümkündür. Ümmeti Kurtaran Sâlih Ameller Efendimiz (s.a.v.) uzunca bir Hadîs-i şeriflerinde şöyle buyurdular: "Dün gece çok acâib (bir rüya) gördüm: -Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm. Onun ruhunu almak için ölüm meleği (Azrail Aleyhisselâm) kendisine geldi. Anne ve babasına yapmış olduğu iyilik, ölüm meleğini reddetti. (Anne ve babaya yapılan iyilikler uzun Ömre sebeb olduğu gibi güzel bir ölümle iman ile gitmeye sebeb olur) Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Adamın üzerine kabir azabı saçılıyordu. (Kabir azabına müstehak olacaktı), adamın almış ol¬duğu abdestler geldi, onu kabir azabından kurtardı. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Her tarafını şeytanlar kuşatmıştı. Onun daha önce yapmış olduğu zikrullah geldi. O adamı şeytanların elinden kurtardı. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Azab melekleri ona hakim olmuşlardı. Ona azab edeceklerdi. Onun dünyâda kılmış olduğu namazlar geldi. Namazı, kendisini zebânîlerin elinden kurtardı. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Susuzluktan solumaktaydı. Her ne zaman havuzun başına varsa, kendisine su verilmiyordu. Sudan men ediliyordu. Onun orucu geldi. Oruç, ona su verdi. Onu susuzluktan kurtardı. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Sıra sıra oturan peygam¬berlerin yanına varıp oturmak istiyordu. Onu peygamberlerin ya¬nına oturmaktan men ediyorlardı. Onu kovuyorlardı. Onun cenabetten dolayı almış olduğu gusül abdestleri geldi, elinden tutup, yanıma getirdi. Her yerde kovulan o kişiyi yanıma oturttu. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Önünde bir zulmet (karanlık) vardı. Arkasında karanlık vardı. Sağında karanlık vardı. Solunda karanlık vardı. Üstünde bir karanlık vardı. Altında karan¬lık vardı. Adam karanlıkların içinde şaşkındı, ne edeceğini ve hangi tarafa hareket edeceğini bilemiyordu. Adamın hac ve umreleri geldi, onu zulmetlerden (karanlıklardan) çıkarıp, nur'un içine koydular. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Mü'minler ile konuşuyordu. Müzminlerden hiç kimse kendisiyle konuşmuyordu. Adam mü'minlerin içinde yalnız kalmıştı. Sıla-ı rahmi geldi. Sıla-ı rahm: Ey mü'minler topluluğu! Bununla konuşun! Bununla konuşun! Diyordu. Bunun üzerine mü'minler de kendisiyle konuşmaya başladılar. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Ateşin önündeydi. Ateş alev alev olmuştu. Ateşin kıvılcım ve alevleri, adamın yüzünü yakmak üzereydi. Adam eliyle ateşi yüzünden savmaya çalışıyordu. Adam'ın vermiş olduğu sadakalar geldi. Adamın yüzünü ateşten korudu. Adam ile ateş arasında bir perde oldu. Sadakaları, başı¬nın üzerinde birer gölgelik oldu. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Zebaniler onu her mekandan (her tarafından sımsıkı) tutmuşlardı. Adamın yapmış olduğu emr-i bll'marûf ve nehyi ani'l-münker (iyiliği emretme ve kötülüğü yasaklama) amelleri geldi. 0 adamı zebanilerin elinden kurtardı. Onu rahmet meleklerinin eline verdi. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Dizlerinin üzerinde çökmüştü. Onunla Allah ın (ilâhî rahmetin) arasında perdeler vardı. Onun güzel ahlakı geldi. Onun elinden tuttu. Adamı alıp Allahın katına çıkarttı. İlâhî rahmete nail olmasına sebeb oldu. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Sahifeleri, (amel defteri) sol tarafindan verilmeye meylediyordu. Onun kalbinde bulunan Allah korkusu geldi. Amel defterini sağ eline koydu. (1/240) Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Mizanı çok hafifti. Onun yedirmiş olduğu iftarlar geldi. Terazinin iyi amel tarafı ağır bastı. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Cehennemin kenarında du¬ruyordu. Cehenneme düşmek üzereydi. Allah'ın büyüklüğünden dolayı hissetmiş olduğu titremeler ve ürpermeler geldi. Onu cehennemden kurtardı. Adam sıratı geçip cennete geçti. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Cehenneme düşmek üzereydi. Cehenneme meyletmişti. Allah korkusundan dolayı dök¬müş olduğu göz yaşları geldi. Göz yaşları onu cehennemden çı¬karttı. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Sırat köprüsünün üzerinde ayakta duruyordu. Adam bir dal ve yaprak gibi sallanıyordu. Onun Allah'a olan hüsn-ü zannı geldi. Sallanma ve titremesi geçti. Adam sırat köprüsünü geçti. Ümmetimden bir adam gördüm: Sıratın üzerindeydi. Bazen sürünüp emekleyerek yürüyordu. Bazen küçük adımlar ile yürüyor, bazen de durup bir şeylere bağlanıyor ve tutunmaya çalışıyordu. Onun namazları geldi. Onun elinden tuttu. Onu doğ¬rulttu, ayağa kaldırdı. Adam bu sıratı geçti. Ümmetimden bir adam gödüm: Cennetin kapılarına varmıştı. Cennetin kapıları onun yüzüne kapandı. Onun şehâdet ve tevhid kelimeleri geldi. Cennetin kapılan açıldı. Şehâdet kelimesi onu cennete koydu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, başka bir Hadîs-i şeriflerinde şöyle buyurdular: "Kim ihlasla Lâ ilahe illallah (Allah'dan başka ilâh yoktur) derse, o kişi cennete girer." Denildi: -"Ya Resûlellah! İmanın ihlası nedir?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Senin, imanını Allah'ın haram ettiği şeylerden koruma altına almandır." Bu tafsilâttan bilindi ki: Muhakkak ki kurtuluş her ne kadar Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlı ve kereminde ise de lakin salih amellere bağlıdır. Amel bozuk olduğu zaman, akrabalık (yakınlık) insana fayda vermez. Amma: Bir kişinin aslı temiz olursa onun furu'u (yani ondan türeyenler de) temiz ve güzel olur," diyen kişiye şöyle cevap verilir: Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gâlib olan adeti (sürüp gelen kanunu) şudur: "Allah, ölüden diriyi çıkarır; Ve Allah diriden ölüyü çıkarıcıdır. Ne Güzel Buyurmuşlar: Çoğu kere asla itibâr edilmez. Gül yüzlü çoğu kere gülmez. Balın aslı olan arı hâsıl ettiği şeyle kaldı. Kendisinden güzel koku çıkan ûd, aslında diğer ağaçlar gibi bir ağaçtır. Ancak kendisinin bu mertebeye (koku yaymaya) güzel bir istidadı var. Bu kendisinde terbiye ile hasıl oldu. Böylece ud ağacı diğer akranlarından üstün bir hale geldi. Aslî olan ağaçların cinsinden çıktı. Misk de böyledir. Miskin aslı kandır. Nice nesebler var ki aksi bir halde aslına döner. Babasında (soyunda) gizli olan salah eseri hâsıl olur. Babası fasık da olsa. evlâd iyi olur. Veya evlâd baba¬sında bulunan gizli fesada döner. Her ne kadar babası ve soyu şu anda iyi görünseler bile, çocuk kötü olan atalarına çeker. Bir yönde mutlaka furu, aslına çeker. Adem Aleyhisselâm ile oğullan Hâbil ve Kabile bak. Ve onlardan sonra ta kıyamet saatine kadar bu böyle olacaktır. İyi babadan kötü evlâd, kötü babadan iyi evlâd olabilir! Hanîf Dini Bir de, -"Yehûd veya Nasârâ olun ki, hidâyet bulaşınız" dediler. Deki: -"Hayır! Hakperest Hanîf olarak İbrâhîm milleti ki, o hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı."135 Ve deyin ki: -"Biz Allah'a iymân ettiğimiz gibi, bize ne indirildiyse İbrâ-hîm'e ve ismail'e ve İshâk'a ve Ya'kûb'a ve Esbât'a, ne indiril¬diyse, Musa'ya ve îsâ'ya ne verildiyse ve b ütün peygamberlere rablarından olarak ne verildiyse hepsine iym ân ettik. O'nun re¬sullerinden birinin arasını ayırmayız. Ve biz ancak, O'nun için boyun eğen müslimleriz".136 Eğer böyle -sizin iymân ettiğiniz gibi- iymân ederlerse, muhakkak doğru yolu buldular. Yok, yüz çevirirlerse, onlar sırf bir şikak içindedirler. Allah da sana onların haklarından gelive-recektir. Ve, 0, işiten. O, bilen dir.137 "Allah boyasına bakî (Vaftiz n olacak?) Allah'tan güzel boya vuran kim? Biz işte O'na ibâdet edenleriz." Tefsir "Ve yahudi veya hıristiyan olunuz, dediler." Bu âyeti kerime, Medine Yahudilerinin başkanları ile Necrân Hıristiyanları hakkında nazil oldu. Yâni Yahûdîler: "(İnsanlara) Ya-hudî olunuz. Bizim peygamberimiz Musa Aleyhisselâm. peygamberlerin en üstünüdür. Kitabımız Tevrat, kitabların en faziletlisidir ve dinimiz dinlerin en faziletlisidir," dediler. Böylece Yahûdîler, İsa Aleyhisselâmt, ona indirilen İncîli, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini ve ona indirilen Kur'ân-ı Kerimi inkâr ettiler. Hıristiyanlar: "(İnsanlara) Hıristiyan olun. Çünkü bizim peygamberimiz İsa Aleyhisselâm, peygamberlerin en üstünüdür. Ona indirilen İncil, kitabların en faziletlisidir ve bizim dinimiz dinlerin en faziletlisidir," dediler. Böylece Hıristiyanlar, Musa Aleyhisselâm, ona indirilen Tevrat ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleriyle ona indirilen Kur'ân-ı kerimi inkâr ettiler. (Halbuki, Müslümanlar, hiçbir peygamber ve ilâhî kitabı inkâr etmez.) "hidayet bulaşınız," Bu kelime emrin cevâbıdır. Yâni yahudî veya hıristiyan olunuz ki, dalâletten (kurtulup) hidâyeti bulaşınız. "(Habibim Ahmed! Resulüm Ya muhammed!) söyle!" Onların görüşlerini reddetme ve hakikati beyan etme yoluyla onlara de ki: Hak sizin söylediğiniz gibi değildir. Biz sizin söyle¬diğiniz gibi olmayız. "Belki (sizin dediklerinizin aksine)" Biz oluruz. "ibrahim'in dinine (uyarız)" Yâni Hazreti İbrahim'in milletinin ve dininin ehli oluruz. Burada muzâf hazf oldu. Yâni "belki biz İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın milletine tabi oluruz." demektir. Çünkü âyeti kerimede geçen: "olunuz," tabi olunuz manasınadır. Yâni Yahudiliğe ve hıristiyanlığa tabi olunuz, demek istediler. Hanif Yâni bâtıl olan her dinden uzaklaşıp, hak olan dine meylederek; Yahudilik ve hıristiyanliktan saparak Hazreti İbra¬him'in "Hanîf1 olan dinine tabi oluruz, demektir. kelimesi muzâfı ileyh olan kelimesinden hâldir."Ayakta olduğu halde ben Hind'in yüzünü gördüm" cümlesinde olduğu gibi. Çünkü Hind'in yüzünün görünmesi, Hind'in görülme¬sini gerektirir. Burada Mefûl veya muzâfin durumu açıklanmaktadır. O da îL "millet" kelimesidir. ıLü- kelimesinin zikredilmesine o zaman "millet" kelimesi din tevili içindir. Çünkü millet ve din kelimeleri, zâtı bakımından birdirler, ama itibârları bakımından değişiktirler. O (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm), hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmadı." Burada bir nevi Yahudî ve hıristiyanlara karşı ta'riz ve uyarı vardır. Bu âyeti kerime aynı zamanda, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların, şirkleriyle beraber "biz İbrahim Aleyhisselam'm dinine tabiyiz." iddialarının bâtıl olduğunu ilân etmektedir. Çünkü Yahudî ve Hıristayanlar: Yahûdîler, "Uzeyir Allah'ın oğlu" dediler. Hıristiyanlar da "Mesih Allah'ın oğlu", dediler. Ve bu sözleriyle şirke girdiler. Bu âyet-i kerime de İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dinine tabi ol¬mayı irşâd edip bize hedef olarak göstermektedir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dini de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ashâb ve ona tabi olanların üzerinde oldukları İslâm dinidir. (1/241) Biz Bütün Peygamberlere İman Ederiz "Söyleyin." Ey mü'minler deyin ki: "Biz Allah'a iman ettik." Tek olan Allah'a iman ettik. Ve bize indirilene," Yâni peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine indirilen Kur'ân-ı kerime iman ettik. Zira Kur'ân-ı kerimin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine indirilmesi, ümmetine inmesi demektir. Çünkü inen kitabın hükmü bütün ümmetinedir. Ve İbrâhime (Aleyhisselâm'a) indirilene (iman ettik)" Ona inidirilen on sayfaya iman ettik. "ve" indirilen şeylere: Ve İsmail'e, İshâk'a ve Yâkûb'a ve," indirilenlere iman ettik. Ve esbâta (torunlara indirilen şeylere iman ettik." (torunlar) kelimesi, v- kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu, aslında çok dalları olan bir ağaçtır. Burada (torunlar)dan murad Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdıdır. Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın çocuklarının sayısı on ikidir. Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın evladına, (torunlar) diye isimlendirilmesi, herbirinden bir cemaatin türe¬mesi ve çok evladlarının olmasındandır. Adamın sebti demek, adamın torunları demektir. Yâni çocuklarının çocukları demektir. İsrâiloğullannda "Esbât", Arablardaki kabileler, acemlerdeki boylar, manasınadır. "Esbât", bir anne ve babadan türeyen bir cemaat demektir. Esbât'ın içinde bir çok peygamberler geldi ve suhuf (sayfalar) indi. Suhuf her ne kadar İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a indiyse de lakin ondan sonra gelenler, suhuftan uzak olasalar bile tafsılâtiyle İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a indirilen sayfaların hükümlerinin altına girerler. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a indirilen Suhufun onlara izafe edilmesi, Kur'anı kerimin bize izafe edilmesi gibidir. "Musa'ya ve İsa'ya verilene (iman et¬tik)" Tevrat ve İncil'den. Burada özellikle Hazreti Musa ve Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın zikredilmesinin sebebi, konuşmanın Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar ile birlikte geçmesinden dolayıdır. "Ve bütün peygamberlere verilenlere (indirilen kitab ve sayfalara İman ettik.) İsimleri zikredilen ve zikredilmeyen bütün peygamberlere ve onlara indirilen kitab ve sayfalara iman ettik. "Rablerinin katından/' Bu cümle, mahzûf olan aid'den hal mevziinde vaki oldu. "Peygamberlere verilenler," cümlesinin takdiri: "Rablerinin ka¬tında onlara indirilenler," demektir. Peygamberlerin Arasında Ayırım Yapmayız Biz onların arasında fark gözetmeyiz (peygamberlerin arasında ayırım yapmayız.)" Biz Yahudiler gibi yapmayız. Yahûdîler gibi peygamberlerin bâzısına iman edip, bâzısını inkâr etmeyiz. Böyle bir şeyi nasıl yaparız? Bizim, bâzı peygamberlere iman etmemizi gerektiren deliller, bütün peygamberlere iman etmemizi gerektirir. Peygam¬berlere iman etmemizi icâb eden delil ise, Allahü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin onların elleriyle mucizeler yaratıp; onların peygamberli¬ğini tasdik etmesidir. Eğer biz bâzı peygamberlere iman eder ve bâzılarını inkâr edecek olursak, kendi nefsimizle tezada (çelişkiye) düşeriz. Biz onların arasında fark gözetmeyiz" bu cümle,"Biz iman ettik," cümlesindeki zamir'den hâldir. Peygamberlerin arasında tefrik yapılmaması itibâr edildi. "Kendilerine verilen"deki kelâm, onların arasında tasdik ve tekzîb ile tefrik yapılmamasını gerektirmemekle beraber, peygamberle¬rin arasında tefrik yapılmaz. Çünkü onlara verilen kitab ve suhuf (sayfaların) arasında tefrik yoktur. Çünkü topladıkları manâ cihe¬tinden hepsi birdir. Bundan dolayı (arasına) kelimesinin dahil olması sahih oldu. "Ve biz ancak, O'na boyun eğen müslümanlarız." Yâni halbu ki, biz Allah'a boyun eğmiş, ihlaslı ve samimi kimseleriz, demektir. Eğer Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar İman Ederlerse Aranızda Birlik Ve Beraberlik Olur "Eğer onlar iman ederlerse," Yâni Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar eğer iman ederlerse, 'Şunun misliyle ki," Yâni şu din gibi ki: "Siz kendisine iman ettiniz (yani İslâm dinine iman ederlerse)." Yâni eğer onlar da sizin iman ettiğiniz gibi iman ederlerse. Bu cümle ta'cîz (onları aciz bırakmak) ve tebkît (onları susturmak) kabilindendir. Yani hasmı ilzam etmek ve onu hakkı itiraf etmeye zorlamaktır. Küçük düşürmek, mücâdele yolunu kapatmak ve benzeri yoğunluklara son vermektir. Ayetin manâsı şöyledir: Eğer, sizin Allah'a iman ettiğiniz gibi onlar da iman ederlerse. (Yâni) Allah birdir, onun eşi ve benzeri yoktur ve İslâm dininin hak olduğuna iman ettikleri takdirde: "Gerçekten hidayeti bulmuş olurlar." Ve o zaman hakka ermiş, doğru yolu bulmuş ve sizin hidâyete erdiğiniz gibi onlar da hidâyete nail olmuş olurlar. Ve böylece ara¬nızda birlik, beraberlik ve ittifak meydana gelir. (Çünkü bu du¬rumda onlar sizin din kardeşleriniz olmuş olur.) Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar Şikak Ve İhtilafın İçindedirler "Yok eğer yüz çevirirlerse," Eğer Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, zikredilen şekliyle iman etmek¬ten yüz çevirir ve iman etmezlerse, bundan herhangi bir şeyi ihlâl ederlerse; dinleri ve adetleri olduğu gibi, bâzısına iman edip, bâzısını inkâr etmek gibi bir harekete devam ederlerse, iyi bilsin¬ler ki: "Onlar sâdece ve sâdece şikak (ihtilaf. çekişme, ayrılık ve didişmenin) içindedirler." Yâni onlar, hak'dan uzak olan büyük bir ihtilaf ve ayrılığın içindedirler. Bu cümle, Yahudî ve hıristiyanların, mü'minlerin iman ettiklerinin bâzısına iman etmeleriyle mü'minlerin ettiği şeylerle onların iman ettikleri şeylerin bâzı noktalarda birbirlerine uygun olmasından doğan tevehhümü (yanlış düşünceyi) defet¬mek içindir, mübarek sözü, "onlar" kelimesinin haberi¬dir, Şikâk, onlara zarf kılındı. Onlar da şikâkın mazrufudurlar. Onların üzerine istilâ şekliyle haberde mübalağa içindir. Zira: "Onlar şikâk içindedirler," sözü, senin: "Onlar. ka düşmüşlerdir," sözünden daha beliğdir. Şıkak, keli Şikaka düşmüşlerdir," sözünden daha beliğdir. Şıkak, mesi şakk kelimesinden me'hûz'dur (alınmadır). $a şakk keli¬mesi de, yan ve taraf manasınadır. Adeta iki fırkadan (Yahudi ve hıristiyanlardan) her biri, düşmanlık sebebiyle karşısındakinin bulunduğu tarafın karşı tarafında yer almaktadır, jû-s Şikâk kelimesinin nekre gelmesi, Yahudî ve hıristiyaniarin üzerinde bulunduğu şeylerin İslâm'a muvafık olmadığını beyan içindir. Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlara Karşı Allah Müminlere Yardım Edecektir. Bu uygunsuzluk, toplumu mücâdele ve savaşa sürüklemek¬tedir. Bundan dolayı, Yahudî ve hıristiyaniarin ihtilâf, tezat ve şikak içinde olduğunu Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri beyan ettikten sonra çıkabilecek bir mücâdele ve muharebede Resûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerini teselli etmek ve mü'minleri sevindirmek için. Allahü Teâlâ Müslümanlara ilâhî yardım ve galebeyi vaadetti. Allah, böyle bir savaşta müminleri koruması altına alıp onları güçlü ve başarılı kılacaktır. Kendisinin mü'minlere kâfi olduğunu beyan ederken (sin) harfinin fiiili müzârinin başına gelmesi, böyle mücâdele ve savaşların elbette meydana geleceğine delâlet etmektedir. Yahudî veya Hıristiyanlar ile elbette mücâdele ve muharebelerin meydana geleceğini ve bu mücâdelelerde Allah'ın mü'minlere yar¬dım edeceğini beyan etmek için şöyle buyuruldu: "Allah onlara karşı sana yeter." Burada geçen her iki zamirde (zamirleri). (kâfidir) fiilinin Mefûlu olmakla mahallen mensûbdurlar. çüş "Zahmet ve zorluklarında ona yeterince kâfidir," deni¬lir, "yeterlidir." fiili bir Mef ûle müteaddî'dir. Bu şey sana kâfidir," gibi. Zahir olan fiilinin hakikatte iki Mef ûle müteaddî olmasıdır. Bu âyet-i kerimede ise mukadder muzâftır. Yâni; Ya-hudî ve hıristiyanlann işi ve durumları hakkında Allah sana kâfidir. (1/242) Onların şerrini senden defeder ve onlara karşı sana yar¬dım eder , demektir. (Müslümanlar, müslümanlıklarıni korudukça Allah onları, Yahudî ve hıristiyanlara karşı korur. Allah mü'minlere kâfidir.) Çünkü kifayet, ayâna değil belki ef âle taalluk eder. Yâni yeterlilik, maddi ve somut şeylerde değil işlerde başarı vermesiyle olur. Onların şer ve kötülüklerini senden uzaklaştıracak, onlara karşı sana yardımda bulunacak ve seni zafere kavuşturacaktır. Hakikaten de Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri bu güzel vaadini gerçekleştirdi. Allah'ın bu vaadi; Yahudilerden Kurayza oğullarının öldürülüp esir edilmeleriyle, Nâdiroğullannın arasında da sürgünü, Şam'a uzaklaştırılmaları ve benzeri hususlarla gerçekleştiği gibi; Necrân hıristiyanları hakkında da zillet ve cizye ile meydana geldi. Allah, Yahudî ve hıristiyanlara karşı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yardım edip ona başarı verdi. Ve O, Semî (işiten)dir, alîm (biIen)dir." Daha önce geçen vaadin devamı niteliğinde bir eki ve tekidi (pekiştirilmesi)dir. Manası şöyledir: Allah senin kendisine nasıl dua ettiğini, din konusunda açığa vurduğun niyetini çok iyi işitir ve çok iyi bilir. Bu bakımdan Allah senin duanı kabul edecek ve seni muradına erdirecektir. Hazreti Osmânın Şehâdeti Yahudilerin kıştırtmalarıyia münafıklar, Hazret-i Osman'ı (r.a.), şehid ettikleri zaman kanı, Allah onlara karşı sana yeter. Ve O. semî (her şeyi hakkıyle işiten)dir. alîm (her şeyi hakkıyle bilenjdir." Âyet-i kerîmesinin üzerine damlamıştı. Osman-ı Zinnûreyn (r.a.) hazretleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin haber verdiği şekilde şehid olmuştu. Allah'ın Boyası Allah'ın boyası," boya, kendisiyle elbiselerin renklendirildiği şeye denir. i kelimesi masdardır. izLp kelimesi ise, vezninde, masdar binâ-i nevidir, s ...u kelimesi, oturmaktan bir hali ifade ettiği gibi, kelimesi de boyama işinden bir hâli ifâde etmektedir. Yâni boyamanın üzerinde vaki olduğu bir hali (boyamanın çeşidini, halini ve şeklini) beyan etmektedir. Bu âyeti kerimede keli¬mesi, Allahü Teâlâ'nın insanları üzerinde yarattığı "fitratüllaîT için istiaredir. Burada "hilkat-i selîme", bütün âriza ve eksikliklerden arınmış temiz ve güzel yaratılış ki, kul bu "hilkat-i selime"nin sebebiyle iman etmeye ve taatlerin diğer çeşitlerini işlemeye uygun ve müsait olmaktadır. İşte bu "hilkat-i selime" elbiseyi boyamaya benzetildi. Vechi şebeh (benzetme yönü): Bunlardan her ikisinin de (elbise boyası ve hilkat-i selime) süs ve ziynet olmalarıdır. Yâni boya elbiseyi süslediği gibi, kulun iman ve amelleri de onu süsler, "Allah bizi boyadı" cümlesinin takdiri yani Allah bizi yarattı demek¬tir. Allah bizî iman istidadı (iman etmeye gücü yeter ve elverişli bir şekilde) hâlde 've İslâm fıtratında yarattı, demektir." Bu masdar ve Mefûlü mutlakdır. Kendi nefsini tekid etmektedir. Çünkü mukadder olan âmiliyle beraber bizzat, mukaddem mazmununu tekid için vaki oldu. Yâni kendisinden önce geçen cümlenin manasını pekiştirmek içindir. Kendilerinden önce geçen cümlede, "Biz Allah'a iman ettik." Hakikati ve cümlesidir. İman'a bu masdarın dışında hiç bir masdarın gelip tekid etme ihtimali yoktur. Çünkü onların Allah'a iman etmeleri, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerini iman etmeye istidadı, hakka tabi olmaya elverişli ve iman süsüyle süslenmeye müsait bir şekilde yaratmasından hâsıl oldu. "Allah'ın boyası," kavl-i şerifinin: "Boyanın elbiseyi temizlemesi gibi, Allahü Teâlâ da bizi temizledi" takdirinde olma ihtimali de vardır. Çünkü iman, küfrün çeşit çeşit zararlarından ve pisliğinden kişiyi korur ve temizler. Boya da elbiseyi temizler. Bu şeklî benzerlikten dolayı temizlik boya ile ifâde edildi. Bu da bir şeyi başka bir lafız ile zikretmektir. Bu şey, başkasının sohbetinde yani manâsına sahib olarak vaki olduğu içindir. Bu da, muhakkak gerçek bir söz veya takdiri söz bakımın¬dan olur. Bu şey hakîkaten zikredilmedi ama, hâl karinesiyle kendisine delâlet edilmekle mezkûr hükmünde olmuş olur. Bu durum burada olduğu gibi iki fiilin arasında geçtiği, iki kavlin (söz ve cümlenin) arasında da geçer. " Sen benim nefsimdekini bilirsin, ben ise senin zâtındakini bilmem. Âyet-i kerîmesinde iki ayrı cümlenin arasında geçmektedir. Zira burada Allahü Teâlâ'nın zâtından "nefs" kelimesiyle ifade edildi. Bu zat'ın i "nefs" lafzının manâsına sahip olmasındandır. Vaftiz "boya" kelimesiyle tabir ve ifâde edildi. "boya", Hıristiyanların boyasına yani vaftizine benzerlik gös-termesindendir. Hıristiyanlar, çocuklarını doğumlarının yedinci gününde boyalı suya koymakla meşgul olurlar. Bu tıpkı Müslümanların çocuklarını sünnet etmeleri gibidir. Hıristiyanlar, kendi düşüncelerine göre "ma'mudiyye" dedikleri san bir suya çocuklarını daldırırlar. Suya daldırma her ne kadar hakîkatte zikredilmezse bile de bir fiil ve iş olarak vardır. Hıristiyanlar, onunla meşgul olmakta ve yeni doğan çocukları yedi günlük ol¬duğu zaman vaftiz etmektedirler. Hâl kendisine delâlet ettiği için, hal karinesiyle mezkûr hükmüne girmektedir. Hıristiyanların sarı suyla meşgul olmaları bir hal karinesidir. Bu cihetle bu âyeti ke¬rime, hıristiyanların düşüncelerini reddetmek için nazil oldu. Bu âyeti kerime, asıl ve muteber temizliğin, Allah'ın kullarını küfür ve şirkten temizlemesidir; hıristiyanların çocuklarını ma'mudiyye denilen sarı suya daldırıp vaftiz ederek temizlemelerinin temizlik olmadığını beyan etmektedir. Onların düşüncelerine göre "ma'mudiyye" İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın yıkandığı suyun adıdır. Bu suya başka sular da katıp vaftiz suyunu hazırlarlar. O suyu kullandıkça yerine başka bir su koyarlar. "Kim, daha güzeldir." Bu cümle mübteda ve haberdir. Buradaki istifham cahd ve inkâr manasınadır. "Boya cihetinden Allah'dan (daha güzel olan kimdir?)" "kim daha güzeldir." Cümlesinden temyiz olmak üzere mensub'dur. Mübtedâ'dan menkûl'dur. Bu cümlenin tak¬diri şöyledir: "Boyası Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin boyasından daha güzel olan kimdir?" Burada üstün¬lük ve fazilet, iki boyanın arasındadır. Faillerinin arasında değildir. Yâni kim Allah'dan daha üstündür manâsında değildir. Âyetin manası şöyledir: Hangi şahsın boyası Allah'ın boyasından daha üstün ve faziletli olabilir? Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarını iman ile boyamakta, onların küfrün zararlarından ve şirkin neca¬setinden temizlemektedir. Bundan dolayı Allah'ın boyamasından daha güzel bir boya yoktur. "Ve biz ancak onun için," Yâni bizi bu değerli nimetleri bize veren Allah'a: İbadet edenleriz." Ona şükrederiz ve bize verdiği diğer tüm nimetlerine hamdederiz. Burada zarfın tekaddümü, ihtimam ve âyetlerin sonundaki fasılalara riâyet etmek içindir. Bu cümle: "Biz iman ettik" cümlesi üzerine atfedildi. Böylece, "Söyleyiniz," em¬rinin altına dahildir. Kulun mesleği ve işi ibâdet olduğu zaman, nefsini kendisine güzellik ve süs veren bir boya yani, iman, ibâdet ve ilâhî nurla tezyin edip süsler ve asla şân ve şerefini düşürecek bir kötülük İşlemez. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Renkler insanın sifatıdr. Kirli renk ve pis renklerden kaçınmak lazım. Kişiye sıfatların en güzeli yakışır. Kötülükleri silen ancak ve ancak sudur, (1/243) Sıbgatüllah isimli renk ne güzeldir. Latiftir. La'netüllah ise kesif, bulanık ve kötü bir renktir. Allah İçin İbâdet "Biz işte O'na ibâdet edenleriz." Kavl-i şerifinde, şuna işaret vardır: Muhakkak ki arifler Rablerine ibâdet ederler. Ama ariflerin ibâdeti, cennetin şevk ve iştiyakından dolayı olma¬dığı gibi cehennem korkusundan da değildir. Onlar sırf Allah için Allah'a ibâdet ederler. Allahü Teâlâ Zebur'da şöyle buyurdu: "Sadece ve sâdece cennet veya cehennem için bana ibâdet eden kişiden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Eğer cennet veya cehen¬nemi yaratmasaydım itaat ve ibâdete ehil ve müstahak olmaya¬cak mıydım?" Bil ki, âbid, Allahü Teâlâ'nın rızasını kazanmak için kulluğun hakkını yerine getiren ve o uğurda çalışan kişidir. İbâdet, ubudiyetin altında, ubudiyette, kul olmanın altındadır. Çünkü ruhu ile cimrilik etmeyen kişi, ubûdet sahibidir. İbâdet ise ruhu saçmak ve ruhen kendini vermekle yapılan ibâdet, nefsin yapması ve kendisini işe vermesiyle yapılan ibâdetten daha üstündür. Sehl bin Abdullah (r.h.) buyurdular: Bir kişi dört şeyden dolayı inlemedikçe kulluğu sahih olmaz. O dört şey: Açlık, uryân olmak, fakirlik ve zillettir. Kulun Dört Vakti Ve Hâli Şeyh Ebû'l-Abbas (r.h.) buyurdular: Kulun vakitleri dörttür. Bu vakitler için beşinci bir vakit yoktur. Bu dört vakit: Taat, Masiyet, Nimet, Belâ. Bu vakitlerin her birinde ubudiyyet ve kuluk için bir durum vardır. Bu Rubûbiyyet hakkı ile Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine yapman gereken kulluğundur. Ve kul olmanın gerekleridir. Meselâ kimin vakti, nimet ise yani, maddi ve manevî nimetler içindeyse o kişi¬nin yolu şükürdür. Şükür de, kalbin Allahü Teâlâ ile ferahlanması ve nimetlerin ondan geldiğini bilip, ona şükretmesidir. Kim belâ vaktinde ise, yani herhangi bir belâ'ya uğramış ise, o kişinin yolu Allah'ın kader ve kazasına razı olup; belâlara sabretmesidir. Sana düşen vakitleri iyi değerlendirmek, onları murakabe etmek ve bu şekilde derecelerin en yükseğine ve gayelerin gaye¬sine ulaşmandır. Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Dil kişiyi bir söz ile kafir eder. Fakat insan, iman ve taat yoluna düşmelidir. Serkeşlik ettiğinde onu iman ve ibaadet ile tutmalısın. Daha yeni dil, imanı dile getirdi. Söyledi. Ne yazak ki, nevasına uydu. Yeniden imandan uzaklaştı, imana bir parça kilit vurdu. Kıyamet Gününde Evliyâullah Ve Hasımları Rivayet olundu: (Evliyanın büyüklerinden) Sırr-ı Sakatî (k.s.) şöyle buyurdular: -"Allah'ın yarattıklarının arasında yirmi sekiz yıl kaldım. Benim ağıma bir adamdan hariç hiç kimse düşmedi. Sadece bir kişinin hidâyetine sebeb oldum. Ben Bağdat'ta Cuma günü kendisinde cuma namazı kılınan büyük camide konuşuyordum. Bir ara: Zaif birinin kuvvetli bir kimseye asî olma¬sına doğrusu şaşıyorum," dedim. Cumartesi günü olduğu zaman, sabah namazını kıldım. Camiden çıktığımda karşımda arkasında bir sürü çocuk bulunan bir genç gördüm. Genç hayvanın üzerinde duruyordu. Önünde ve çevresinde de çocuklar hayvanın üzerinde binekliydiler. Sonra genç bineğinden indi ve: Sakâtî hanginizdir," diye sordu. Çevremde bulunan ve benimle oturanlar, beni işaret ettiler. Genç, bana selâm verdi ve oturdu. Sonra bana: -"Efendim siz dünkü Cuma vaazında sizin, Zaif birinin kuvvetli bir kimseye asî olmasına doğrusu şaşıyorum,"buyurduğunuzu işittim. Bununla ne demek istediniz?" diye sordu. Ben, ona: -"Adem oğlundan daha zaif bir varlık yoktur. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden de daha kuvvetli yoktur. Ancak bütün güçsüzlü¬ğüne rağmen insan oğlu kuvvetli olan Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine taarruz edip, isyan eder," dedim. Sonra genç ağlamaya başladı. Sonra bana: -"Ey Sırrı! Senin Rabbin benim gibi günaha gark olmuş ve isyan bataklığına batmış birini bağışlar mı?" dedi. Ben de: -"Peki, günaha dalıp batmış olanı Allah'dan başka kim kurtarır?" dedim. Bunun üzerine genç: -"Ey Sırrı! Ben çok zulümler yaptım. Kendime haksızlık edip günahlar işledim. Üzerimde çok mezalim var. Benim ne yapmam gerekir? Günahlarımın affı için nasıl etmem lazım" diye sordu. Ben de: -"Eğer sen sahih bir şekilde günahlardan tevbe edip, tümüyle Allah'a döner, günahlardan ilgiyi kesersen, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri senin hasımlarını razı eder. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerin¬den bize şöyle bir hadis-i şerif ulaştı: "Kıyamet günü olduğu zaman, bir veliyyüllah'ın, yani Allah'ın rızasını ve dostluğunu kazanmış bir kişinin üzerine hasımları toplanıp kendisinden haklarını isterler. O hasımların her birine bir melek gelip vekil olur ve şöyle der: Allah'ın dostunu korkutmayın. Sizin hakkınızı bu gün Allahü Teâlâ size ödeyecektir. Bu hadis-i şerifi irad etmem üzerine genç ağlamaya başladı. Uzun bir zaman ağladıktan sonra bana döndü: -"Allah'a giden tarikat ve yolu bana vasfedip öğret," dedi. Ben de: -"Eğer sen muktesitlerin yolunu tutmak istiyorsan, namaz kılman, oruç tutman ve günahları terketmen gerekir. Yok eğer sen evliyâulllah'in tarikatını ve güzel yolunu istiyorsan o takdirde, alâkaları kesip; Halik Teâlâ hazretlerinin hizmetine kendini vermen gerekir," dedim. Genç yine ağlamaya başladı. Elinde bulunan mendil göz yaşlarından ıslanmıştı. Sonra da ayrılıp gitti. Bu genç bundan sonra her şeyi terketti. Hep kabristanlıklara yerleşti, orada değişik bir hâlde gezdi. Bu genç ölünceye kadar bu halde devam etti. Sırr-ı Sakatî hazretleri konuşmasına devam ederek şöyle buyurdu: -"Bir gün kendisini rüyamda gördüm. Baktım ki, halis ipekten parlak bir elbise içinde, elbisesinin paçalarını sürüyerek gidiyordu. Kendisine: -"Allah seni hayırla mükâfatlandırsın, Allah sana ne şekilde bir muamelede bulundu?" diye sordum. O: -"Allah beni cennete koydu ve hiçbir günahtan beni suâle çekmedi," dedi. (Hikâye burada bitti.) Hz. İbrahim, İsmail, Îshak, Yâkûb Ve Esbât Yahudi Veya Hıristiyan Değildiler De ki: "Allah hakkında bizimle mücadele mi edeceksiniz? Halbuki 0, bizim de rabbimiz, sizin de... Ve bizim amellerimiz bize, sizin amelleriniz size... Ancak biz, O'na muhlisleriz."139 Yoksa, -"İbrâhîm de, İsmâfl de, İshâk da, Ya'kûb da, Esbat da, hep Yehûd veya Nasârâ idiler" mi diyorsunuz? Deki: -"Sizler mi daha iyi bileceksiniz, yoksa Allah mı? Allah'ın şehâdet ettiği bir hakîkati bilerek ketmedenden daha zâlim kim olabilir? Allah ettiklerinizden gaafıl değil!.."140 0 bir ümmetti geldi geçti... Ona kendi kazandığı, size de kendi kazandığınız... Ve siz, onların işlediklerinden mesul değil¬siniz.141 "De ki: "bizimle mücadele mi edeceksiniz?" "muhaacce" bir dava hakkında karşılıklı hüccet ve delil getirmektir. Muhaacce, mücâdele .olup, her iki tarafın hakk-ı dava ve iddia edip ve onun doğruluğu her birinin hüccet ve delillerini ortaya koymalarıdır. Cürurede bulunan istif hâm hemzesi inkâr ve tevbih (kınama) içindir,. Bu Âyeti Kerimenin Sebeb-İ Nüzulü: Yahudî ve hıristiyanlardan herbiri: -"Peygamberler, bizdendi, peygamberler bizim dinimiz üzerine gönderilmiştir. Bizim dinimiz en eski ve faziletli dindir," dediler. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey habibim Ahmedl Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi (s.a.v.), Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlara söyle: Siz bizimle mücâdele ve muhaseme mi ediyorsunuz?" (1/244) 'Allah hakkında," Yâni" Allah'ın dini hakkında bizimle çekişiyor musunuz? Ve sizler, Allah'ın hak dininin Yahudilik veya hıristiyanlık olduğunu mu iddia ediyorsunuz? Ve sizler: Hidâyete ermenin ve cennete girmenin Yahudilik veya hıristiyanlık yoluna girmeye bağlı oldu¬ğunu mu söylüyorsunuz. Sizler bazan insanlara: "Cennete elbette ancak Yahıristiyanlar gireceklerdir. Ve bazan de: Ve yahudi veya hiristiyan olunuz," dediniz." "Halbuki 0, bizim de rabbimiz, sizin de." Yâni, Ey Yahudî ve hıristiyanlar! Halbu W, asla mücâdele etmeğe gerek yok. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizim de sizin de işlerinizin mâlikidir. "Ve bizim amellerimiz bize," Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emrine muvâfik olan güzel amellerimiz bizedir. "Ve sizin amelleriniz size!" Allah'ın emirlerine muhalif olan kötü amelleriniz de sizedir. Ve siz nasıl kendinizin Allah'a daha evlâ kişiler olduğunuzu iddia edersiniz? "Ve ancak biz O'na" Yâni Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri için: "Muhlisleriz" Bu amellerimizde ihlaslıyız. Amellerimizde Allah'ın rızasından başka bir şey ümid edip beklemeyiz. Ey Yahudî ve hıristiyanlar! Hani sizin hüccet ve delilleriniz nerededir? Nasıl üzerinde bulunduğunuz şeyin haklılığını iddia ediyorsunuz? Siz kendisi sebebiyle cennete girmeyi arzuladığınız ve insanları kendisine davet ettiğiniz hakikati gerçek manâda inkar ediyorsunuz. Siz Allah'a şirk koşuyorsunuz. İhlas, amelin şirk. riya ve gösterişten arındırılmasıdır. İhlasın hakikati, amelleri, mahlûkatın mülâhazalarından tasfiye¬dir. Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar Tarihî Bir Yanlışlık İçindeler "Yoksa söylüyor musunuz?" Bu âyet-i kerîmenin başında bulunan fî edatı, Allahü Teâlâ'nın; iLJ^üJf "Bizimle mücadele mi edeceksiniz?" kavl-i şerifinin başında bulunan hemze ile muâdildir. Yâni inkâr ve tevbih (kınama) içindir. Buna göre âyeti kerimenin manâsı şöyle oluyor: Bu iki şeyden hangisini yapıyorsunuz? Haliniz bu iken, üzerinde bulunduğunuz şeyin daha gerçek olduğunu delil ve aydınlatıcı burhan getirip açıklığa kavuşturmak mı. yoksa taklidin peşine gidip, peygamberlere Yahudî veya hıristiyan olduklarını söyleyerek iftira etmek mi? Ve siz diyecek misiniz?: "Muhakkak ki İbrahim de, İsmail de, İshak da, Yâkûb da ve Esbat da," Esbât, Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm'ın torunlarıdır. Esbât evlâdın evlâdıdır. Yâni torun... Sayıları on ikiydi. Zeccâc'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: İshak Aleyhisselâm'ın evladından esbât; İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdında "kabile" menzilesindedir. İshâk Aleyhisselâm'ın çocuklarının her birinin evladına sebt" denir. Cemii esbâttır. İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın evladına da kabile denir. "Hepsi Yahudî veya Hıristiyan idiler" Biz de onlara tabi oluyoruz. Burada murad edilen iki emri inkâr etmek; Yahudî ve hıristiyanları kınamaktır. Yâni: Siz bu kimselerin yahudî veya hıristiyan olduklarını nasıl söyleyebilirsiniz? Henüz Tevrat ve İncil gönderilmeden önce. gönderilen bu pey¬gamberlere nasıl iftira edip onların hakkında konuşursunuz? Daha Tevrat ve İncil indirilmeden önce yaşayan o peygamber için: "Onlar yahudî ve hıristiyandı" diyebiliyorsunuz? Önceden gelen biri. sonradan gelecek olana uyması ve önce gelen sonradan gele¬nin sünnetine tabi olması gerçekten muhâl'dir. Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlara Verilen Cevap "De" Habibim Ahmedl Rasûlüm ya Muhammedi De ki: "Siz mi?" Buradaki istifham, takrir ve tevbih içindir. "Daha iyi bileceksiniz?" O peygamberlerin dinini siz daha iyi biliyorsunuz: "Yoksa Allah mı?" Evet yoksa Allah mı daha iyi bilecektir. "Ve daha zalim kim olabilir?" Daha zalim hiçbir kimsenin bulunmadığını inkâr içindir. Buradaki isifhâm nefiy manasınadır. ' Ketmedenden (gizleyen kişiden)," Yâni hakikat örttü ve insanlardan gizledi. "Şehâdeti, (bir hakîkati)," sabit olan. bilineni: ûilp "Onun yanında." Yâni onun olduğunu bildiği halde: "Allahdan, (Allah'ın şehâdet ettiği bir hakikati)," Bu âyeti kerimede geçen: "Onun yanında" ve "Allah'dan" kavl-i şerifleri, şehâdetin birer sıfatlarıdırlar. Yâni: Onun yanında hâsıl olan ve Allah tarafından sadır olan bir şehâdet demektir. Yâni: Ey kitab ehliî Siz, Allah tarafindan sadır olan ve yanınızda sabit olan bir şehâdetle Hazreti İbrahim ve çocuklarının Müslüman ve Hanif kişiler olduklarını gerçekten biliyorsunuz . Eli¬nizdeki kitab, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ve çocuklarının asla yahudî ve hıristiyan olmadıklarını, onların Müslüman ve Hanif kişiler oldukla¬rını Allahü Teâlâ hazreteleri kitabınızda size haber verdi. Sonra siz bu gerçeği gizliyorsunuz. Allah'ın onların hakkında yapmış olduğu şehâdetin aksine, yanlış şeyleri iddia ediyorsunuz. Bundan dolayı yani Allah'ın size bildirdiğini gizlediğiniz için sizden daha zalim hiç kimse yoktur. En zalim insanlar olduğunuza, Allah'ın size haber verdiğini gizlemeniz ve Allahı tekzip etmeniz ve Allahı yalanlamanız günah olarak size yeter. Burada Yahudî ve hıristiyanların zulümleri ve en zâlim insanlar olmaları, onların Allah'ın haber verdiği gerçekleri gizle¬melerine bağlandı. Bu da, bildiği halde gerçeği gizleyen ve hakîkatın hilâfina şahidlik edip zulme saplanan kişinin mertebe¬sinin beyân dairesinden çıkmış olduğunu imâ etmek içindir. Yalan Yere Şahidlik İbni Abbas nazretIerinden rivayet olundu: Büyük günahların en büyükleri şunlardır: Ş'rk k0Şmak' Çünkü Mahü Teâlâ Şöy'e buyurmak- "Muhakkak ki, Bir de şehâdeti ketmetmeyin (asla gizlemeyin); onu kim gizlerse, mutlak onun kalbi vebal (ve günah) içindedir Burada kalbin vebal içinde olup günahkâr olmasından murad, kalbin meshidir. Bundan Allah'a sığınırız. "Allah, ettiklerinizden gaafıl değil." mevsûl'dur. Zahiri cevârih (organlarınızla) ve bâtinî kuvvetlerinizle işlemiş olduğunuz bütün amellerinizden gafil değildir; yani hepsinden haberdârdır. Şehâdetüllahı (Allah'ın şehâdetini) gizlemeleri öncelikle buna girer. Yâni Allah, bütün getirdiğiniz ve devrettiğiniz (yaptığınız ve geri bıraktıklarınızı) her şeyi ihata etmekte ve hepsini bilmektedir. Bunlardan dolayı sizi en şiddetli ve en ağır ceza ile cezalandıracaktır. Herkesin Ameli Kendisinedir "O bir ümmetti" Yâni o peygamberler bir cemaatti. "Gerçekten geldi geçti," Yâni ölümle göçüp gittiler. "Ona kendi kazandığı," Yâni onların amelleri onlaradır. "Size de kendi kazandığınız;" Yâni amelleri¬nizden yaptıklarınız da sizedir. 'Ve siz onların işledikle¬rinden mesul değilsiniz." Yâni hiçkimse bir başkasının amelinden dolayı suâle çekilmez. Belki herkes kendi amelinden dolayı suâl ve hesaba çekilir ve bununla ceza, ya da mükâfat görür. Ecdadının Güzel Amelleri Size Fayda Vermez Bu âyeti kerime daha önce geçen bakara sûresi 134. Âyet-i kerîmesinin aynıyla tekrar edilmesidir. Bu âyeti kerimenin aynen tekrar edilmesi, Yahudî ve hıristiyanların üzerinde bulundukları yanlış itikâd, ecdadının (baba ve atalarının) amelleriyle övünmelerinin kendilerine bir fayda sağlamayacağını ifâde etmek ve onları böyle bir saplantı ve büyük yanlışlıktan alıkoymak içindir. Zira âbâ ve ecdadın amellerinin insana fayda vermeyeceğini Allahü Teâlâ şöyle beyan etti. mü artık beynlerinde o gün ne ensab (soy-sop) vardır, ne de (birbirlerini sorup) soruştururlar. Behlûl Dânenin Harun Reşîdi Uyarması Denildi ki: Harun Reşît, hac'dan dönerken birkaç gün Kûfe'de ikâmet etti. Kûfe'den Bağdata gitmek için yola çıktığında, Behlûl Dâne, onun yolunun üzerinde durdu. (1/245) Harun Reşîd çevresiyle beraber BehlûTün yakınlarına geldiklerinde Behlûl, avazının çıktığı kadar üç defa bağırır; -"Ey Harun! Ey Hârunl Ey Hârunü Harun reşid. taaccub eder. Şaşar, yanındakilere: -"Bana seslenen kimdir?" diye sorar. Ona: -"Behlûl Dâne size seslenmektedir," derler. Harun Reşid durur. Örtünün kaldırılmasını söyler. Zira Hârûn Reşîd insanlarla örtünün ardından konuşurdu. Harun Reşid, Behlûl Dâneye sordu: -"Beni tanımadın mı?" Behlûl: -"Tanıdım!" der. Halife: -"Ben kimim?" diye sorar. Behlûl: -"Sen, batıda iken, doğuda biri zulme uğrasa, kıyamet gününde Allah'ın senden hesap soracağı kimsesin!" der. Harun Reşid ağlamaya başlar. Harun reşid, Behlûl'e sorar: -"Benim halimi nasıl görüyorsun?" Behlûl: -"Halini Allah'ın kitabına arzet!" der ve şu âyet-i kerîmeleri okumaya başlar: Şüphesiz ki iyi¬ler naîm içindedir ve şüphesiz ki fâcırler cahîm içindedir. Harun Reşîd sordu: "Amellerimiz nerededir?" Behûl: Allah, ancak müttekîlerin amellerini kabul eder. "Âyet-i kerîmesini okur. Harun Reşid sorar: -"Peki Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerine olan akrabalığımız ve yakınlığımız ne olacak?" Behlûl şu âyeti kerimeyi okuyarak cevap verir: -"O vakit sûr üfürüldü mü artık beynlerinde o gün ne ensab (soy-sop) vardır, ne de (birbirlerini sorup) soruştururlar. Harun Reşid sordu: -"Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bize olan şefaati nerede?" Behlûl: -"0 gün şefaat fayda vermez, ancak Rahmân'ın izin verdiği ve sözüne razı olduğu kimse müstesna Bunun için mutlaka salih amel gereklidir. Salih amellerde de ihlaslı olmak lazım. Allah ihlas ile yapılan salih amellerden başka hiçbir ameli kabul etmez," bu¬yurdu. İhlas Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (r.h.) buyurdular: İhlas, kul ile Allahü Teâlâ arasında bir sırdır. Hiçbir bir melek onu bilmez ki yazsın: hiçbir şeytan onu bilmez ki ifsâd edip onu hevâ ve hevesine meylettir¬sin. Fudayl bin lyâz (r.h.) buyurdular: insanlar için ameli terketmek riya yani gösteriştir. İnsanlardan dolayı amel şirktir. İhlas ise, seni bu iki şeyden arındıran şeydir. Tatarhâniyye isimli kitabta buyuruldu: Bir kişi namazına Allahü Teâlâ'ya halis bir şekilde başlasa, sonra o kişi namazın içindeyken kalbine riya girse, o kişinin namazı, başladığı hal üzere kabul edilir. Yâni namazda iken kalbine girip çıkan düşünceler ona zarar vermez. Riya Ve Riyakâr Riya: Kişi, insanlardan hali olduğu zaman, yani kimsenin olmadığı zaman namazını kılmaz. Riyakâr kişi: toplumun içinde olduğu zaman namazını güzel, ta'dîl-i erkân ile kılar, yalnız kaldığı zaman ise namazını güzel kılmaz. Bu kişi için namazın aslı için se¬vap vardır amma, asla ilâhî ihsana nail olamaz. Bâzı hikmet ehli buyurdular: Riya ve süm'â yani görsünler ve desinler diye taatta bulunan kimsenin durumu, para kesesini ça¬kıl taşıyla dolu bir şekilde pazara çıkan kimse gibidir. Onu gören kimseler: "Falancanın kesesi (cüzdanı) ne de kabarıktır! Parası ne kadar çoktur!" derler. Çakıl taşıyla dolu olan bir para cüzdanı sahi¬bine insanların bu konuşmalarından başka hiçbir fayda getirmez. Hadîs-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Allahü Teâlâ için amellerinizi ihlaslı yapın. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine ihlasla yapılan ibâdetlerin dışında hiçbir bir ibâdeti kabul etmez. Asla bu Allah içindir ve yakınlar içindir demeyin. Çünkü onda Allah için bir şey yoktur. Sultanları Karşılamak İçin Kesilen Hayvanın Durumu Meşârık'ül-Envâr'ın Hadîs-i şeriflerindendir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Allah, anne ve babasına lanet eden kişiye lanet etsin. Allah. Allah'dan başkası için kurban kesen kişiye lanet etsin. imam Nevevî (r.h.) buyurdular: Burada Allah'dan başkasının adı ile kesmekten murad, put, Musa veya ikisinden başka bir şey için kurban kesmek demektir. Şeyh İbrahim Meravedî (r.h.) buyurdular: Sultanların (idareci veya herhangi bir kişinin) karşılanması sırasında yakınlık için kesi¬len hayvanların etlerinin haram olduğuna Buhara ehli (âlimleri) fetva verdiler. Çünkü o, Allah'tan başkasının nâ¬mına boğazlanan, hayvan olmuş olur. Râfîî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu haram değildir. Zira hayvan onların gelişine duyulan sevinçten dolayı kesilmektedir. Bu du¬rum, çocuk dünyâya geldiğinde kesilen akîka kurbanı gibidir. Bu¬nun benzerleri tahrimi icap etmez. Sözü burada bitti. Müslümanları küfürden korumak ve amellerinin zayi olmaması için Müslümanların amelleri buna hami olunur. Çünkü müvahhid'in nazarını Mevlâsının razı olacağı amellere dikmiştir. Kendisini Allah'a yaklaştıracak kolaylıklarla Allah'a ibâdet etmektedir. Allahım! Bizleri zellelerden ve ayak kaymalarından koru! Amin. Birinci cüz bitti. KIBLE Nâs içinde süfehâ takımı, -"Bunları bulundukları kıble'den çeviren ne?" Diyecek. Deki: -"Meşrık da, meğrib de Allah'ındır. O, kimi dilerse, doğru bir caddeye çıkarır".142 Ve, işte böyle, sizi doğru bir caddeye çıkarıp, ortada yürüyen bir ümmet kıldık ki, siz, bütün insanlar üzerine adalet numunesi, hak şâhidleri olasınız. Peygamber de, sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun. Kible'yi önceden durduğun Kabe yapışımız da, sırf şunun içindir: Peygamber'in izince gidecekleri, iki ökçesi üzerinde geri döneceklerden ayıralım. 0, elbette Allah'ın hidâyet eylediği kimselerden mâadasına mutlak ağır gelecekti. Allah îmânınızı zayi edecek değil!.. Her halde Allah, insanlara re'fetli, çok re'fetli'dir, rahîm'dir.143 "Süfehâ diyecek," Yâni aklı zaif ve kıt bir halde bulunanlar... "İnsanlar İçinde bir takım," Yâni kâfirler diyecekler. Burada, kıblenin değişmesini inkâr eden müşrikler, Yahûdîler ve münafıklardan kıblenin değişme¬sine karşı çıkan kâfirler murad edilmektedir. Kıblenin değişmesine karşı çıkanlar sefihtirler (akılları zayıf ve kıttırlar) Çünkü onlar, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın dininden yüz çeviriyorlar. Muhakkak ki AHahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu. -"İbrahim'in milletinden kim yüz çevirir!?.. Ancak (nefsini sefih edip) kendine kıyan sefihler (çevirir)!. Yâni cehalet ile nefsini zelil ve hakir edip, hakîkata bakmaktan ve düşünmekten iraz ederek kaçınanlar, demektir. Burada, hâdise meydana gelmeden önce Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onun meydana geleceğini haber vermesi, Müslümanların ona nefislerini zorlamaları, böyle yersiz suçlamalara hazır olmaları ve bu hadiseler meydana geldiği zaman, yâni kıble değişip, müşrik, yahudî ve münafıkların suçlamalarıyla karşılaştıkları zaman, muzdarip olmamaları içindir. Zîrâ habersiz ve ansızın meydana gelen hadiseyi nefis çok kerih görür, nefse çok şiddetli ve çok zor gelir. Müslümanlara, onlara (yâni münafık, yahudî ve müşriklere) verecekleri cevabı öğretmek için, kıblenin değişmesinden önce kıble değiştiğinde, sefihlerin yersiz suçlama ve ithamlarına yer verildi. (1/246) Zîrâ saygıdeğer bir kişi, daha kendisine ihtiyaç duyulmadan amansız hasmına karşı hazırlıklı olup, onun fikirlerini çürütür. Zîrâ ok atmadan önce, yay gerilip sağlamlaştırır. Atıcılıktan önce silah'ın temizlik ve yağlanması yapılır. Yahudî, münafık ve müşriklerin kıble değiştiği zaman, Müslümanlara bulunacakları ithamlara karşı verileceği cevabın Allah tarafından Müslümanlara bildirilmesi; kendisine ihtiyaç olduğunda kullanmak için, dövüş sanatını bir âletle (insan şekline benzer maskot ile öğrenmesi) gibidir. lundukları kıble'den çeviren ne? (Diyecekler)." Istifhâmiyye ve inkariyyedir yâni soru ve inkâr içindir. Mübtedâ olmak üzere, mahaiien merfu'dur. "on/an çevirdi" cümiesi nin, haberidir. Cümle, izmân kavi ile mahallen mensûb'tur. denir. Yâni: bundan yüz çevirdi, demektir.gayisinden yüz çevirdi, demektir. Kıble Kıble, aslında insanların üzerinde olduğu ve kendisine yöneldiği istikbâl demektir. Şeriat örfünde ise, bu kelime, insanın namazda yönelinen yer manâsına nakledildi. Kıble kelimesi iLjU, Dmukâbeleden gelir. Kendisine kıble denilmesinin sebebi de, namaz kılan kişi kendisine karşı, kendisinin hizasında durduğu içindir. Buna göre âyeti kerimenin manası şudur: "Müslümanları üzerinde oldukları ve kendisine yöneldikleri kıbleden yâni Beyt-i makdis'ten çeviren ve döndüren nedir? Onlar neden Beyt-i Makdis'ten Kâ'beye yöneldiler." Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Medine'ye geldikten sonra, Yahudilerin kalblerini İslama ısındırmak için; onyedi ay kadar Beyt-i Makdis tarafına dönerek namaz kıldılar. Sonra sûrun üfürülmesine kadar yâni kıyamete kadar; Ka'be, Müslümanların kıblesi oldu. Kıble Ve Mekân "(Habibim Ahmed, Resulüm ya Muhammedi) De ki:" Burası mukadder bir suâlin cevabıdır. Sanki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, sordular: -"Ya Rabbi! Sefihler böyle söyledikleri zaman onlara ne diyeyim?" diye sordu. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri de buyurdular: -"(Habibim Ahmed, Resulüm ya Muhammedi) De ki:" "Meşnk da, meğrib de Allah'ındır." Yâni, mekânların hepsi, bölge ve nahiyelerin tümü, bütün esrân ile mülk ve tasarrufları Allah'ındır. Bundan dolayı yerlerden hiçbiri bizzat kıble olmaya müstehak değildir. Hatta başkasının onun makamına kaim olmasına manidir. Eşyâ'dan yâni mekânlardan herhangi bir yerin kıble olması, mücerred olarak Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin oraya dönülmesini emretmesiyle olur. Yâni bir yerin kıble olması Allah'ın emriyle olur. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, ulûhiyeti, büyüklüğü, hâkimiyeti, kudretinin geçerli olması ve dilemesi hasebiyle isteseydi, her vakit namazda ayrı bir kıbleye dönülmesini emredebilirdi. Onun yaptıklarından dolayı hiçkimse onu sorguya çekemez ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini eleştiremez. Muhakkak ki Allahü Teâlâ dilediğini yapar ve istediğini hükmeder. Bu hakikate göre, kula layık olan, yüce yaratıcısına itaat etmesi ve Allah'ın emirlerini, emredilmeierinin hususiyetlerini ve hikmetlerini fazladan araştırmaksızın, sırf Allah'ın emri olduğu için hemen yerine getirmelidir. Muhakkak ki taat, ancak ve ancak Allah'ın emirlerine bağlanmak ve ihlasla onlarla amel etmektir. İbâdetlerin, illet, garaz, sebeb ve hikmetlerini araştırmak taat değildir. Taat, Allah'ın kendisine davet ettiği emirlerine sarılmaktır. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ nın hükümleri ve fiileri, meşak¬kat, zorluk ve garazlar ile muallel değildir. Yâni kullar, Allah'ın emir ve işleri, sırlarını, hikmet, sebeb ve maksadlannı bilmekle mükellef değiller. Bize düşen emirlerini yerine getirmektir. Allah'ın ahkâm ve efâlinin sebeb ve maksadlannı dâhilerin (yüksek akıl ve zekâ sahiplerinin bile) anlayıp kavramaları mümkün değildir. Yahudilerin Mağribi Kıble Edinmelerinin Sebebi Yahudiler, nefislerinin hevâ ve heveslerine tabi olup, "mağrib" yâni batı tarafını kıble edindiler. Yahudiler, batı tarafından Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Musa Aleyhisselâm'a ikram da bulunduğunu, ona vahyettiğini ve onunla konuştuğunu düşünüp, zannettiler. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Sen ise Musa'ya o emri kaza ettiğimiz sıra, cânib-i garbîde dediğin, o şahidlerden de değildin. Burada belirtilen garb'dan dolayı Yahudiler, batı tarafını kıble edindiler. Hıristiyanların Meşriki Kıble Edinmelerinin Sebebi Hıristiyanlar da hevâ ve heveslerine tabi olup meşrik yâni doğu tarafını kıble edindiler. Hıristiyanlar, Hazret-i Meryem, İsa Aleyhisselâmı doğurmak için şehirden çıktığı zaman, meşrik'e yâni doğu tarafına yönelmesinden dolayı, doğu tarafının kıble olduğunu zannetmektedirler. Allahü Teâlâ, Hazreti Meryem'in doğuya gitmesini Kur'ân-ı kerimde şöyle beyan etmektedir: "Kitab'da Meryem'i de an! 0 vakit ki ailesinden çekildi de şark tarafında bir mekâna, Müslümanların Kıblesi Kâ'be-İ Muazzama'dir Mü'minler, Kâ'be-i muazzama'yı kıble edindiler. Mü'minler, sırf Allah'a taat olsun ve Allah'ın emirlerine uymak için, Kâbe-i muazzamayı kıble edindiler. Mü'minlerin Kabe'yi kıble edinmeleri, kendi tercihleri değildir. Mü'minler, kendisiyle mütesâvî bâzı cihet ve yerleri düşünerek mücerred kendi görüşleri ve ictihadianyia Kabe'yi kıble edinmiş değiller. Kabe, Halilüllah İbrahim Aleyhis-selâm'ın kıblesi ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin doğduğu yer olmasıyla beraber mü'minler kendi akillarıyla değil de Allah emrettiği için, Kabe'yi kıble edindiler. "O, kimi dilerse, sırat-ı müstakime (doğru bir caddeye) çıkarır". Bu, Allahü Teâlâ'nm mü'minleri, bazan Beyt-i Makdis'e, bazan de Kabe'ye yöneltmesidir. Burada kişinin doğru yolda yâni istikâmet üzere olması ise, hikmet ve maslahata muvafık olarak her ikisine de dönmüş olmasıdır. Yahudi, Müşrik Ve Münafıklara Sefih Denilmesinin Sebebi Bâzı hakikat erbabı buyurdular: Mü'minlere ta'n yâni kıblenin değişmesinden dolayı Müslümanları kınayan ve ithamda bulunan, Yahudî, müşrik ve münafıklara "Sefihler" diye isim verilme¬sinin sebebi, onların akıllarının İslâm dininin hakikatini Kavramaktan hicâbetmeleri yâni aciz ve örtülü olmalarındandır. Eğer onlar İslâm dininin hakikatini kavramış ve anlamış olsalardı, onlar da mü'minler gibi ihlaslı olurlardı. O zaman onlarla mücâdele etmeye gerek kalmazdı. Eğer onlar, akl-i selime sahip olmuş olsalardı, âyeti kerimelerle istidlal edip yâni Kur'ân-i kerimi delil olarak kabul eder ve böyle sıratı müstakimi bulup hidâyete ermiş olurlardı. Fakat onlar, cihetlere saplandıkları ve bu konuda aşırı gittikleri için, kıblenin değişmesini anlamadılar, inkâr ettiler. Onlar, bütün cihetlere vâfı olan Tevhîdi bilemediler. Molla Cami hazretleri buyurdular: Cihetler, güzel aynalardır. Hepsi bizim amellerimizin şahidleridirler. Sen de onun vechini her zerrede kendine şahid tut. Ümmet-İ Merhumenin Pegyamberlere Şehâdeti "Ve, işte böyle," Daha önceki âyeti kerimenin mefhûmuna işaret etmektedir. Yâni sizi sırat-i müstakim, doğru yola hidâyet edenlerden kıldığımız gibi... "Sizi kıldık." Hitab'dan maksad, mü'minler olduğu halde 'ss}s "işte böyle," kelimesinde birleştirildi. Bununla, muhakkak ki, hazır olan mü'minler ile iktizâ edenlerin arasını mücerred tefrik murad edildi. Âyet-i kerimede muhâtablar tayin edilmedi. (1/247) Yâni âyeti kerimenin muhatabı bütün mü'minlerdir. "ortadayürüyen bir ümmet kıldık." Yâni hayırlı ümmet kıldık. Çünkü her zaman birşeyin orta kısmı koruma altında olur. Gelen tehlikeler, kenarlara bulaşır. "Siz, bütün insanlar üzerine adalet numunesi, hak şâhidleri olasınız diye." Kıyamet gününde peygamberlerin dinlerini insanlara tebliğ ettiklerine şâhidlik etmeniz için... Ve Peygamber de olsun..." Yâni Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri de olsun: Sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun." Alâ Ve (Lâm) Cer Harflerinin Kullanılması (İlmî bir mütalaa) Eğer sen, şâhid kişi, şehâdetiyle birine zarar verecekse şaiıid oldu kelimesi yâni harfi cerriyle müteaddi olur. aleyhine yâni zararına şahidlik etti, demektir. Eğer şahidin şehâdeti birine fayda verecekse o zaman da, harfi cerriyle müteaddi olur. lehine yâni faydasına şahidlik etti, denir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ümmetini tezkiye etti, Şehâdetiyle. onlara âdil davrandı. Ümmeti, Efendimiz -(s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şehâdetiyle faydalandılar. Zahire göre bu âyeti kerimenin: 'Ve peygamber de sizin için şahid olsun," şeklinde olması gerekmez miydi? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetinin insanlar üzerine şahid olmaları bunun hilafınadır. Çünkü ümmetin şehâdetiyle diğer insanlar zarar görecekler. Burada yani: "Siz, bütün insanlar üzerine adalet numunesi hak şâhidleri olasınız." Cümlesinde, tam yerinde kullanılmıştır. Peygamber de sizin üzerinize şâhid olsun." Cümlesinde (Lâm) gelmesi gerekirken kelimesinin kullanılmasına ne diyeceksin diye soracak olursan: Cevaben derim ki: Bu "şahidin "rakîb"gözetieyici ve "muttali olan denetleyici", manâsını tazammun ettiği zamana mebnidir. Yâni şahidin şehâhetiyle denetleyici ve gözetieyici manasına kullanıldığı duruma göredir. Bu manâda olduğu zaman şahid oldu fiili, müteaddi olup mefûlü bihe geçti. x&Z "şahidin bu manâları tazammun etmesinin itibârının yolu ve şekli ise, ta'dil (adaletli olmak) ve tezkiye (temize çıkartmak) şahidin halinin murâkebe ve onun haberiyle olmaktadır. Şâhid, murakabe ettiği yâni gözetleyip, denetlediği kişide iyi rüşd ve salah müşahede ederse, onun hakkında iyi şehâdette bulunur, onun âdil olduğuna hükmeder, onu temize çıkarır ve onu över. Yok eğer, onun hakkında iyi şeyler müşahede etmezse, onun hakkında konuşmaktan susar. Sükût eder. Bu âyeti kerimede: şehâdet sılası yâni lk3J "Sizin üzerinize," cümlesi, kelimesinin üzerine takdim edilmesi, ümmeti Muhammed'in adalet ve tezkiye yolu üzere Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şehâdetine mahsus oldukları içindir. Efendimiz (s.a. v.) hazretlerinin şehâdetinin ümmeti hakkında husûsi olması; peygamberlerin, vazifelerini tebliğ ettiklerine ve münkirlerin (pey¬gamberler vazifelerini tebliğ etmedi iddialarında) yalancılıklarına şehâdet etmesine münâffyâni zıd ve aykırı değildir. Ümmet-İ Muhammed'in Şahidliği Hakkında Bir Rivayet Rivayet olundu: Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri muhakkak ki, evvelîn ve âhirîn yâni geçmiş ve gelecek bütün insanları, bir yerde toplayıp bir araya getirecektir. Sonra ümmetlerin kâfirlerine sorulur: -"Size inzâr edici nezîr bir peygamber gelmedi mi?" Onlar: -"Hayır! Bize müjdeci ve korkutucu bir peygamber gelmedi!"derler. Bundan peygamberlere sorulur. Onların hali, onlara gönderilen peygamberlere sorulur: -"Sizler tebliğ etmediniz mi?" Peygamberler: -"Bunlar yalan söylüyorlar. Gerçekten onlara tebliğ ettik!" derler. Peygamberlerden beyyine yâni peygamberliklerini tebliğ ettiklerine dair şahid ve delil istenir. Halbuki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri peygamberlerin tebliğ vazifesini en iyi şekilde yaptığını bildiği halde onlardan hüccetin ikâmesi için beyyine istenir, yâni kâfirlere karşı sırf delil olsun diye: -"Bunlara tebliğ ettiğinize deliliniz var mı?" diye sorulur. Peygamberler: -"Ümmet-i Muhammed bizim şahidimizdir," derler. Ümmeti Muhammed getirilir. Ümmeti Muhammed peygamberlerin hakkında şahidlik ederler. -"Peygamberler tebliğ ettiler mi?" sorusuna, şöyle avap verirler: -"Gerçekten peygamberler hakkıyla bunlara Allah'ın dinini tebliğ ettiler." Bunun üzerine geçmiş ümmetler: -"Bunlar nereden biliyorlar? Bunlar bizden sonra gelmediler mi? Bizden sonra gelenler bize nasıl şahidlik edebilirler?" diye ümmeti Muhammed'in şehâdetini kabule yanaşmazlar. Bu durum ümmeti Muhammed'e sorulur: -"Siz peygamberlerin tebliğ vazifesini yaptığını nereden biliyorsunuz?" diye. Onlar: -"Bize bir peygamber geldi. Ahir zaman peygamberi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri bize geldi. Ona Kur'ân-ı kerim adında bir Kitap indirildi. Yâ Rabbi! Sen Ahir zaman peygamberi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine indirdiğin kitabında, peygamberlerin tebliğini haber verdin. Sen verdiğin haberlerde sâdıksın. Çünkü sözlerin en doğrusu senin sözündür," derler. Bunun üzerine Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri getirilir. Ona ümmetinin halinden sorulur. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ümmetini tezkiye eder, onların sâdık olduklarına ve doğruyu söylediklerine sahicilik eder. Bunun üzerine kâfirlerin Cehenneme atılması emredilir. Ümmeti Muhammed, Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'İn Nuruyla Şahidlik Etmektedirler Bâzı hakikat erbabı buyurdular: Ümmet-i Muhammed'in insanlar üzerine şâhid olmalarının manâsı: Ümmeti Muhammed'in Tevhîd nuruyla dinlerin hukukuna muttali olmaları ve onların, her dinin hak ve hakikatini ve o dinleri din olarak kabul eden kişilerin hakkını ve o kişilerin hakkı olmayan şeyleri bâtıl bilmeleridir. Bâtıl şeyler, onların nefislerinin uydurdukları şeylerdir. Hakkın yolu birdir. Kim bir dinin hakkını verirse yâni dinlerden birini hak kabul ederse, o kişi, diğer dinlerin de hakkını verir ve bütün dinleri hak bilir. Bilhassa büyük hak olan islâm dini böyledir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ümmetine şâhid olmasının manâsı: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendi dinini yâni İslâm dinini din olarak kabul eden her mütedeyyin kişinin dindeki rütbesine muttali olması, o kişinin İslâm dininde, üzerinde olduğu şeyin hakikatini bilmesi, dinin kemâlini kavraması ve onunla amel etmesi için o kişiye engel olan ve onun hakkı görmesine mani olmak için gözlerinin önünü kapatan hicâb ve perdeleri bilmesidir. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların (ümmetinin) kötülüklerini, ihlâs ve takvalarını ve bunlardan başka şeyleri hak nuruyla iyi bilmektedir. Ümmeti de, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nuruyla diğer ümmetlerin iyilik ve kötülüklerini iyi bilmektedirler. Ümmet-İ Merhumenin Şerefi Allah Sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, habibi edibi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ve ümmetinin şerefine ve hürme¬tine, bizleri âhir zaman ümmeti kıldı. Eğer biz diğer ümmetlerden önce gelmiş olsaydık, elbette kabirlerimizde onlara bakar ve onların hallerini görür ve bu şekilde onlara karşı delilleriyle şahidlik ederdik. Fakat Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bize olan rahmeti ve bize verdiği şereften dolayı, onları bizden önce dünyâya gönderdi ve onlar kabirlerinde bizi beklemektedirler. Biz kıyamette, geçmiş bütün ümmetlere şahid olalım diye Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizi âhir zaman ümmeti kıldı. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, ümmeti merhumenin âlimleri hakkında:"Ümmetimin âlimleri, isrâiloğuUarınin nebileri gibidirler buyurmaları, bu ümmete şeref olarak kâfidir. İmam Gazâlî Hazretlerinin İsrâiloğullarının Nebilerine Benzerliği Râgibel-lsfehânî(r.h.) "El-Muhâdarât"'mda zikretti. "Hızbu'l-Bahr'"ın sahibi İmam Şazelî hazretleri buyurdular: Mescid-i Aksâ'da yatmış, istirahat etmiştim. Rüyâm'da gördüm: Harem'in ortasında Mescid-i Aksâ'nm dışında bir taht kuruldu. Oraya fevc fevc insanlar girdiler. Ben: -"Bu toplant nedir?" dedim. Bana: -"Enbiyâ ve Rasûllerin toplantısıdır. Onlar, kendisinden vaki olan sû-i edeb sebebiyle Hüseyin Hallâc'a şefaat için, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yanında toplandılar." Dediler. Ben tahta baktım. (1/248) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, yalnız tek başına tahtın üzerinde oturuyordu. İbrahim, Musa, Isâ ve Nuh Aleyhimüsselâm gibi peygamberler de yerde oturuyorlardı. Durdum. Baktım ve sözlerini dinledim. Musa Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, şöyle dedi: "Ümmetimin âlimleri, Isrâiloğullarının nebîleri gibidirler" buyurdunuz. Onlardan birini bize göster," dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Şu!" buyurdu ve İmam Gazâlî hazretlerine işaret etti. Musa Aleyhisselâm, İmam Gazâlî hazretlerine bir suâl sordu. İmam Gazâlî hazretleri on cevap verdi. Musa Aleyhisselâm itiraz etti: -"Cevabın suâle mutabık olması gerekir. Halbuki burada bir suâl var, buna mukabil on cevap bulunmaktadır. Bir soruya uygun bir cevap bulunması gerekmez mi?"dedi. Bunun üzerine İmam Gazâlî hazretleri: -"Efendimi Bu itiraz aynı zamanda size de vârid oldu. Hani, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, size sordular: di;Ya Musa! Senin sağ elindeki nedir? dediğinde bu suâlin cevâbı:"A-sâm'dir" demeniz gerekirken siz bir çok sıfatlar saydınız. Ve şöyle buyurdunuz: "O benim âsamdır.' Üzerine "dayanırım ve onunla davarlarıma yaprak çırparım, benim onda daha diğer hacetlerim de vardır." Buyurdunuz. Şeyh Ali Ebü'l-Hasan Şazelî devamla buyurdular: -"Ben, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin celâletirri ve kadrinin büyüklüğünü düşündüm: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri tek başına taht üzerine otururken: Halil (İbrahim Aleyhisselâm), Kelîm (Musa Aleyhisselâm) ve Rûh (İsâ Aleyhisselâm) gibi peygamberler yerde oturuyorlardı. 0 anda biri, rahatsız edecek şekilde ayağıma dürttü, uyandım; baktım ayakta dikilen birisi var, sonra bana dürten kişi kayboldu. Bu güne kadar da onu göremedim," dedi. Bundan dolayı İmam Busayrî hazretleri, 'Kasîde-i Bür-de'sinde şöyle buyurdular: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zâtı kibriyâsına istediğin kadar şeref nisbet et ve onun kadrü kıymetini istediğin kadar büyük ve medh ü sena et." Allahım, bize onun şefaatini müyesser kıl. Amini Tefsir: "Ve biz kıbleyi yapmadık," kelimesi, 'nin birinci mefûlüdür. "O senin üzerinde olduğun (kıbleyi)" Bu cümle"de fîiu 'nin ikinci mefûiüdür. Burası mevsûf takdiriyiedir. Yâni "Senin (daha önce) üzerinde olduğun cihet," demektir. O da Kâbe-i muazzama'dır. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hicretten önce daha Mekke'de iken, Kâ'beye dönerek namaz kılmak ile memurdu. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri hicret etti. Beyt-i Makdis'in sahrasına dönüp namaz kılmakla memur oldu. Melekler, Beyt-i Makdis'ten göğe yükselir ve yine oradan oldukları yerlere inerler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri de oradan mi'rac'a çıkmıştı. Âyetin manâsı: Bizim senin üzerinde olduğun şeye çevirmemiz yâni Ka'beye dördürmemiz, demektir ve bunu da eşyâ'dan hiç birşey için yapmadık: "Peygambere tabi olan kimseyi, yâni Peygamberin izince gidecekleri, ayıralım..." Kendisine teveccüh etmekle emir olunduğu şeyde peygambere tabi olan kimseyi ayıralım: "înkilâb edecek (dönecek) kimseden..." Yâni yüz çeviren ve gerisingeriye dönen kimseden. "İki ökçesi üzerinde,"bir ayağı geciktirmektir. "iki ayak üzerine inkilâb etmek." Hak dinden bâtıla dönmek ve mürted olmaktan istiaredir. Âyet-i kerîmede geçen ve "ayıralım" mealini taşıyan "Bi¬lelim" kelimesi ilmimiz zahir olsun, manasınadır. Buna göre cümlenin manâsı şudur: Rasûlüllah ve mü'minlerin üzerinde oldukları İslâm'ın doğru olduğu hakkındaki ilmimizin zahir olması, ve ufak bir tereddüt ve düşük bir sebeb karşısında, iman za'fıyetinden şüpheye kapılıp mürted olan kişilerin ayırdedilmesi için, ilâhî ilmin ortaya çıkması demektir. Yoksa Allah onların hallerini bilmiyordu da sonra bildi, manâsına değildir. Çünkü, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelden onları ve onların hallerinden tüm zamanlarda kendilerine vâki her hali hakkıyla bilmektedir. Onların vücutları, başlarına gelen hallere zaten yakındır. Bir şeyi bilen herkes o konudaki bilgisini zahir eder, duyurup bildirir. Bu cümleye: "Rasûlüllah ve mü'minler bilsin için," manâsını verenler, bu inceliğe yaklaşmış olurlar. Rasûlüllah ve mü'minler, Allah'ın hâs kulları, ona yakın olan ve onun katında yüksek derecelere sahip olanlar oldukları için, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların ilimlerini kendi zâtına isnâd etti. Yâni: mü'minler bilsin için," yerine: "Rasûlüllah ve "Biz bilelim" buyurdu. Kâşânî'nin102 tevilâtında ihtiyar edip seçtiği manâ budur. Bu manânın dışında kalanlarda ise noksanlık ve bozukluk vardır. şerîfındeki ilim, ma'rifet manasınadır. Yâni: "Peygambere tabi olan kişiyi tarif etmemiz için," manasınadır. Bundan dolayı ikinci bir mefûle muhtaç değildir. Allah Ma'rifet İle Vasıflanmaz Eğer, "Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri ma'rifet ile vasıflanmaz. Yâni "Allah arifdir," denilmez. Burada nasıl oluyor da ilim ma'rifet manâsına geliyor?" Denilecek olursa cevaben derim ki: Evet doğrudur. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, ma'rifet ile vasıflanmaz. Kâşânî bir çok kitab yazdı. 1091 tarihinde vefat etti. tstilahat-ı sofiyye isimli eseri de çok meşhurdur. Fakat bu ma'rifet: "Sebkat etmiş ve geçmişte olmayan bir şeyin idrâkidir." manasına olduğu zamandır. Eğer ma'rifet bu manâ değil de, mücerred idrâk manâsına olduğu zaman, yâni iki mefûle müteaddî olmayan idrâk manâsına olduğu zaman, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisiyle yâni ma'rifetle vasıflanması caizdir. kavl-i şerîfi, fiilinin failinden hâldir. Yâni a Ondan ayırarak, temyiz ederek, demektir. Kıblenin Değişmesi Ehli İmana Zor Gelmez "Ve ancak bu oldu." Yâni döndürülen kıble oldu. "Elbette büyük (ve ağır) geldi." Neshedilip değiştirilen kıbleye alışık olan kimselere, (bu yeni kıbleye dönmek) ağır ve zor gelir. Çünkü insan ülfet edip alıştığı şeye daha çok yönelir. Ondan başkasına dönmek kendisine ağır gelir. (İlmî mütalaa) Bu cümlenin başında geçen kelimesi, müsekaüeden mühaffefedir. Yâni Şeddeliden şeddesiz ve sakin bir hale getirilmiştir. İsmi mahzûf olan ıluikıble'dir. kelimesinin başına gelen (Lâm) ise, nefıy manâsına olan ât ile mühaffefe olan ni birbirinden tefrik etmek için geldi. Şu âyeti kerimede de olduğu gibi: Hakikat rabbimizin va'di katiyyen fiile çıkarılmış bulunuyor. Buradaki nefıy değil; mühaffefedir. "Ancak. Allah'ın hidâyet eylediği kimseler müstesna (onlara ağır gelmez.)" Yâni Allah'ın, kendilerini ilâhî ahkâmın hikmetlerine hidâyet ettiği, kendilerini rüşde erdirdiği ve kendilerine irfan verip, hakikati bellettiği kişiler hariç, demektir. Allah'ın kullarına teklif ettiği bir şeyde mutlaka bir hikmet ve incelik vardır. Eğer kul, bizzat bu hikmetlerin hususiyetlerine eremezse yâni emirlerini inceliklerini kavrayamazsa bile o ilâhî emirleri yakînen kabullen-melidir. Zira, kurtuluşa eren said (gerçek mutlu kişi), hakîm olan Rabbine itaat eden kişidir. (1/249) Hüsran ve ebedî zarara uğrayan şakî ise, alîm (her şeyi hakkıyle bilen) Rabbine âsî olan kişidir. Sonra Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların sebat üzere olmaları ve emirlere tabi olmalarından dolayı sevap kazandıklarını beyan etti. Ve bu kimselerin yaptıkları asla zayi olmadı. Allah edecek değildir," Yâni Allah murad etmiyor... "imânınızı zayi emeyi (dilememektedir)." Yâni Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in getirdiği tüm esaslara hiçbir şeyden şüphe etmeksizin, inanmanız ve bunlarda sebat edip hepsini tasdik etmeniz sebebiyle ibâdetlerinizin karşılığı, eksiksiz verilecektir. Hiçbir iyiliğiniz zayi edilmeyecektir. Allah İnsanlara Rahmet Edicidir. "Muhakkak ki Allah insanlara karşı;" harfi cerri, Lsjj raûf, kelimesine taalluk etmektedir. "Elbette raûf dür." Yâni onlar için büyük bir rahmet sahibidir. Allah rahmetiyle onları şu kıbleden bu kıbleye nakleder. Onların bu kıbleye dönmeleri kendileri için daha sahihtir. "Rahîm'dir." İman ile, onların günahlarını bağışlar ve onlara rızık verir. Sadî buyurdu: Allah ferman buyurdu. "Rahmetim yakındır", diye. Tazarru edenlere de buyurdu: "Duaları kabul edendir," diye. Rivayet Olundu: Davud Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanında, kâfirlerin emirlerinden bâzıları, bir katili yakalayıp, geceleyin bir dağın başında bir ağaca astı. İnsanlar onu öylece bırakıp evlerine döndüler. Bu adam ağaca asılı olarak tek başına kaldı. Tapmakta olduğu ilahlarına yâni putlarına dua edip yalvarmaya başladı. Putları kendisine hiçbir fayda vermedi. Adam Allah'a döndü. Ve adam şöyle yalvardı: -"Sen hak olan Allah'sın! Şu anda sana geldim. Sana iman ettim. Günahlarımdan tevbe ettim. Senin rahmetinden meded bekliyorum!" dedi. Allahü Teâlâ, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Ey Cebrail! Şu adam kendi putlarına uzun bir müddet taptı, bu sıkıntılı ânında da onlara yalvardı durdu. Fakat hiçbirisi kendisine bir fayda sağlamadı. Bunun üzerine bana sığındı. Bana dua etti, ben de duasını kabul ettim. Şimdi yere in ve kendisini sağlıklı bir şekilde ağaç'dan indir," buyurdu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, kendisine emredileni yaptı. Adam kurtuldu. Allah'a imanı daha arttı. Şehre indi. Sabahleyin onun ölmediğini, ve diri bir halde Allah'a namaz kıldığını gördüklerinde halk şaştı. Durumu Dâvud Aleyhisselâm'a haber verdiler. Davud Aleyhisselâm, bu işin sırrının ortaya çıkması için Allah'a dua etti. Allahü Teâlâ, Dâvud Aleyhisselâm'a vahyetti: -"Ey Dâvud! Ben, bana iman eden ve dua edene rahmet ederim. Eğer ben bunu yapmayacak olursam, benimle diğer ilahların arasında ne fark kalır?! Buyurdu. Bil ki, kıblenin değişmesiyle, Allah'tan başkasına taalluk ettikleri, mâsivâya dayandıkları, fena fıllâh derecesine ulaşamadıkları ve Allah'tan kendilerine gelen kazâ'ya rızâları olmadığı için, büyük bir cemaat, İslâm'dan çıkıp mürted oldular. Ve böylece onları, hüzün, keder ve bulanıklık seli alıp götürdü. Ama ezelî saadetle mesûd olanlar ise, Beyt-i Makdis'in hakîkatına taalluk etmediler, Kabe'nin de hakîkatına bağlanmadılar, belki onları ve başkalarını yaratan Rablerine bağlandılar. Kendi irâdelerinden vazgeçip fena buldular. Allah'ın irâdesi kendilerine geldi. Allah'ın iradesiyle hareket ettiler. Safî şehâdet gibi ki. ilâhî emirler ile surûr ve safa buldular. Sâib buyurdu: Fena bul, bütün alâkaları kes. Kemerleri kesince sen hürriyetine kavuşursun. Seven Sevgilisinden Gelenlere Katlanır Zikrolundu Ki: Ebû'l-Kâsım Cüneyd-i Bağdadîyi bir vadide istiğrak halinde gördüklerinde, onu delirmiş veya hasta olmuş zannederek hastahaneye kaldırdılar. Cüneyd-i Bağdâdî'yi sevdiğini iddia eden bâzı kişiler, ziyaretine geldiler. Cüneyd-i Bağdadî onlara sordu: -"Sizler kimlersiniz?" Onlar: -"Biz seni sevenleriz!" dediler. Bunun üzerine Cüneyd-i Bağdadî hazretleri, onlara taş atmaya başladı. Onlar kaçtılar. -"Bu gerçekten delirmiş!" dediler. Kendilerine attığı bir taştan dolayı sevenlerinin kendisinden kaçtığını gören, Cüneyd-i Bağdadî hazretleri, onlara şöyle seslendi: -"Hani sevginiz? Siz sözlerinizle sevdiğinizi söylüyorsunuz ama: fiillerinizle bunu yalanlıyorsunuz!" Hakikî muhibb, habib'den kendisine isabet musibetlerle mesrur olan kişidir. Gerçekten seven kişi, sevgilisinden kendisine gelen bütün zarar ve musîbetlere seve seve katlanır. Bundan dolayı belâ'nın en şiddetlisi peygamberlere ve evliyâullah'a gelmiştir. Peygamberler ve evliya kendilerine gelen bu şiddetli belâyı en leziz ve en tatlı olarak kabul etmişlerdir. Onlar teslimiyet elbisesini giydiler ve sabrettiler. Böylece mükaşefat ve müşâhedât hüccetlerine daldılar. Kalb ve dilden Tevhîd ile meşgul oldular. Mennân olan mâliki zikrettiler. Hatta onun dışındaki bütün şeylerden geçtiler, bütün iltifatları bıraktılar. Kendilerini meşgul eden bir lokma yemek bile olsa, bıraktılar. Yemek yemeleri bile onları Allah'ı zikretmekten alıkoymadı. Bundan dolayı fena ve bekadan yükseldiler, gayelerinin tâ sonuçlarına vardılar. Musa Aleyhisselâm: -"Yâ Rabbi! Kendini bana göster, sana bakayım!"dedi. Allah (cc): -"Ey Musa! Beni göremezsin! Beni, fânî yataklarda göremez¬sin! Sabret, onları bakî kılayım, o zaman beni görürsün! Yâ Musa! On sene Şuayb'in koyunlarını otlattın! Sen beni kırk günün ibadetiyle görmek mi istiyorsun?" buyurdu. Sonra Allah, Musa Aleyhisselâmı seçti. Ona verdiğini verdi. Musa Aleyhisselâm kavmine döndüğünde yolda yüksek bir dağ gördü. Taaccub etti. Ve bu dağın hangi dağ olduğunu sordu. Dağ dile geldi: -"Ey Musa! Beni tanımadın mı? Hani sen üzerimde koyun güderdin. Başında sarık vardı. Elinde de asâ... Seni kelâmı ve risâletiyle seçen ve peygamber kılan Allah, beni de seni barındırdığım için fazilet ve in'âmıyle yüksek kıldı," dedi. Allahım, bizi sırât-i müstakîm üzere daimî kil. Bizi, Rasûlü ekremine tabi olanlardan eyle. Bizlere zâtının Kâbesine teveccüh etmekle hidâyet eyle. Senin cezbelerine nail olmayı bize müyesser kıl. Ya Rabbi! Seni müşahede etmeye bizleri vâsıl eyle. Âmin. Efendimiz (S.A.V.)'In Kıblenin Değişmesini Temenni Etmesi Müşterin on aenı, noşnut olacağın bir kıble'ye memur edeceğiz. Haydi, yüzünü Mescid-i Harâm'a doğru çevir! Siz de -ey mü'minler- nerede bulunsanız, yüzünüzü ona doğru çeviriniz? Kendilerine kitap verilmiş olanlar da, her halde bilirler ki, o, rablarından gelen haktır ve Allah onların yaptıklarından ve yapacaklarından gaafıl değildir.144 Celâlim hakkı için, sen o kitâb verilmiş olanlara her delili de getirsen, yine senin kıblene tâbi olmazlar... Sen de onların kıblesine tâbi olmazsın... Bir kısmı diğer kısmın kıblesine tâbi değil ki!... Celâlim hakkı için, sana gelen bunca ilmin arkasından, sen tutar da onların nevalarına uyacak olursan, o takdirde sen de mutlak zulmedenlerdensindir. Tefsir: "Hakîkaten" lafzı fiili müzâride yâni aziık, içindir. Ama burada bir zıddiyette iki zıdhk arasındaki mucanesetten doiayı istiare yoiuyia kesret (çokluk) içindir. "Görüyoruz," fiili îafzen müstekbeldiryâni fili müzari, nefsi mütekellim maalgayridir. Fakat manâ cihetinden mâzî'dir. Tilâveti müteahhar manâsı mütekaddemdir Çünkü bu kıssanın başıdır. (1/250) Manâsı ise, Müşahede ettik ve bilmekteyiz." demektir. "Senin yüzünü çevirip durduğunu." Yâni senin yüzünün tereddüt etmekte bakışlarını çevirmekte olduğunu görüyoruz: olduğunu ve "Semâda," Yâni vahyin gelmesini bekleyerek semâ cihetine yüzünü çevirmekte olduğunu biliyoruz, demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbine doğuyor, kıblenin Kabe'ye doğru değiştirilmesini Rabbinden bekleyip duruyordu. Çünkü Kabe, babası İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kıblesiydi. Kıblelerin en eskisiydi. Kâbenin kıble olması, Arablann iman etmelerine çok tesirli olurdu. Zîrâ Kabe Arablann kendisiyle övündükleri, güvencede oldukları, ziyaret ve tavaf ettikleri bir yerdi. Kıblenin değişmesinde Yahudilere muhalefet vardır. Çünkü Yahudiler, şöyle diyorlardı: "O (yâni Muhammed Mustafa s.a.v.) hem dinimize muhalif hareket ediyor ve hem de bizim kıblemize dönüp, bize tabi oluyor. Eğer biz olmasaydık, o nereye döneceğini bilemezdi." Yahudilerin bu tür konuşmalarından dolayı, Yahudilerin kıblesine dönülmesi iyi karşılanmadı. Sebebi Nuzûlü Hatta rivayet edilir: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Beyt-i Makdis tarafına baktıktan sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a: -"Allah'tan beni Yahûdîlerin kıblesinden çevirmesini istiyorum," dedi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Ben de senin gibi bir kulum! Ama sen Rabbinin katında kerim ve çok değerlisin! Rabbine dua et ve iste! Rabbin senin istediğini sana verir," dedi. Ve Cebrail yükseldi, gitti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hep göğe bakmaya devam etti. Rabbinden istediği ve arzuladığı vahiyle Cebrâilin gelmesini büyük bir ümit ile bekledi. Bunun üzerine bu âyeti kerime indi: "Hakîkaten yüzünün semâda aranıp durduğunu görüyoruz. Artık müsterih ol: Seni, hoşnut olacağın bir kıble'ye memur edeceğiz." İlk Neshedilen Şeyler 1- Neshedilenlerden ilk neshedilen şey, elli vakit namazın hafiflik olması için beş vakit namaza neshedilmesidir. 2- Sonra neshedilen şey ise, müşrikleri imtihan için, kıblenin Mekke'de, Kabe'den Beyt-i Makdise çevirilimesidir. 3- Sonra, namaz kılan kişi için, istediği tarafa dönme serbestliği vardı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri: "Mamafih meşrık da Allah'ın, mağrib de! Nerede yönelseniz orada Allah'a durulacak cihet var! Şüphe yok ki Allah, vâsfdir, alimdir. Buyurdular. 4- Sonra Medine'de iken, Yahûdîleri imtihan etmek için, kıble, Mescid-i Aksâ'dan Kabe'ye çevirildi. Molla Fenâri'nin Fatiha tefsirinde bu böyledir. "Elbette biz seni bir kıble'ye memur edeceğiz." Yâni Allah'a yemin olsun ki, elbette onu sana vereceğiz ve elbette orayı kıble edinmeyi mümkün kılacağız. Senin: sözünün manâsı yâni onu onun için yönelen yer kıldı, demektir. demektir: Adam vilâyete yerleşti demektir. Yâni biz seni elbette kıbleye döndüreceğiz demektir. Bâzı olunacak olan kıble yâni Kabe zikredildi ama, Beyt-i Makdis zikredilmedi. Ona yaklaştı ve ondan çok yakın oldu demektir, yani: ona yaklaştı, ona yöneldi demektir. Senin kendisinden hoşnut olacağın," Muhabbet ve iştiyaktan mecazdir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Beyt-i Makdise dönmekte ikrah etmesi, razı olmadan yâni ona muhabbet ve iştiyak olmaksızın dönmesi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) için bir zelle ve gadabı celbedecek bir durum değildir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'in bu hareketi, hevâ ve hevesine, nefis ve tabiî şehvetine tabi olup yaptığı bir iş değildir. Belki dinî maksadlardan dolayı yaptı. Ve hiç şüphesiz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bu hareketi meşiyyetüllah'a yâni Allah'ın irâde ve dilemesine tavakkuf edip uymaktadır. Yüzünü Mescid-İ Harâm'a Doğru Çevir Haydi, yüzünü Mescid-i Harâm'a doğru çevirî" Yüzünü çevir. Yâni yüzünü, Mescid-i Harâm'ın tarafına gelecek şekilde döndür, onun tarafına yüzünü çevir demektir. Burada yüzden murad, bütün bedendir. Zira, mükellef üzerine vacip olan bütün bedeniyle kıbleye dönmesidir. Sadece yüzüyle dönmesi değildir. «ıJrj yâni yüz kelimesinin zikre tahsis edilip bedenin diğer azalarının içinde özellikle yüz kelimesinin zikredilmesi, yönelme ve karşılanmada asıl ve matbu olan yüz olduğu içindir. "Mescid-i Haram" lafzından maksad ise, içinde Kâbeninbulunduğu büyükmesciddir. Haram, haram olunan yer demektir. Yâni kendisinde, öldürmek haram olan yer demektir. Veya zulmet ve haksızlığın yasak olması ve orada kimsenin saldıraya maruz kalmamasin-dandır. Âyet-i kerîmede Mescid-i Haram zikredilip de Kabe zikredilmemesınin sebebi ise, Kabe yönüne dönüp yönelmenin kâfi olacağını bildirmek içindir. Hanefî ve Şâfiiler, bu konuda ittifak halindedirler. Çünkü, Kâbenin bizzat kendisine dönmek uzakta yaşayan bir kişi için gerçekten çok güçtür. Bunda büyük bir zorluk vardır. Kabe'ye yakın olanlar öyle değildir. Kabe'ye yakın olanlar rahatlıkla bizzat Kâbeye dönebilirler. Ve her nerede bulunsanız." Yeryüzünün neresinde bulunursanız bulunun; ister karada, ister denizde, İster doğuda ve ister batıda olun, namaz, kılmak istediğinizde: "Yüzünüzü ona doğru çevirinizi" Çünkü orası sürün üfürüleceği güne kadar kıbledir. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine emredildikten sonra tüm mü'minlere de bu bir emirdir. İster şehirde, ister kırda, ister köyde olun, tüm kullara emir olduğunu açıkça bildirmektedir, ümmetin buna uyması için bu bir teşviktir. "Muhakkak ki, kendilerine kitap ve¬rilmiş olanlar." Yâni Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan bir fırka: "Elbette biliyorlar ki, muhakkak ki o ," yâni kıblenin Beyt-i Makdis'ten, Kabe'ye çevirilmesi, Hakdır." Bir realitedir, gerçektir ve olmuştur: "Rablerinin katından." Çünkü onların kitaplarında, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin iki kıbleye doğru namaz kılacağı yazılıdır. Daha önceleri, Beyt-i Makdise doğru namaz kılarken sonra, kıblenin Kâbeye doğru çevirileceğini onlar biliyorlardı. "Rablerinin katından." Cümlesinin manâsı, yâni Allahü Teâla hazretleri tarafından, demektir. Zîrâ Rasûl (s.a.v.) hazretleri hiçbir şeyi kendi nefsi tarafından uydurup yapmaz. Fakat Yahudî ve hıristiyanlar, onun, yani. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kendi tarafından bir bid'at olarak uydurduğunu sanıyorlardı. "Ve Allah onların yaptıklarından ve yapacaklarından gaafîl değildir." Bu hitab, Müslüman ve yahûdîlerin hepsinedir. Çoğunluk göz önünde bulundurularak ifâde olunmuştur. Yâni Müslümanlara büyük sevap ve mükâfat olacağını vadederken, yahûdîlere de, inatları yüzünden bir cezalandırma ve tehdittir. Yahudî Ve Hıristiyanlar Kabe'yi Kıble Edinmezler "Celâlim hakkı için, sen o kitâb verilmiş olanlara her burhanı da getirsen de..." (1/251) Kıblenin Kabe'ye çevirilmesinin hak olduğu hususunda her türlü kesin delil ve burhanı ortaya koysan bile... "Yine senin kıblene tâbi olmazlar." Sırf inatları, kibirlenmeleri, büyüklük kompleksine kapılmaları sebebiyle senin kıblene yönelmezler. Bu hüküm, muayyen bir kavimle ilgilidir. Bunların iman etmeyeceklerini Allahü Teâlâ bilmektedir. Çünkü Yahudilerden iman edip kıbleye yönelenler olmuştur. "sen de onların kıblesine tâbi olmazsın;" Bu hitab. Kitap ehlinin beklentilerine kesin bir cevabtır. Çünkü onlar böyle bir beklenti içindeydiler. Onlar kıblenin çevirilmesiyle şöyle diyorlardı: -"Eğer bizim kıblemizde sebat edip kalsaydı, o zaman beklemekte olduğumuz peygamber olduğunu umabilirdik." Böylece onlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yine kendi kıblele¬rine dönmesini bekleyip ümid ediyorlardı. "Bir kısmı diğer kısmın kıblesine tâbi değil ki!..." Çünkü Yahûdîler, Beyt-i Makdisin sahrasına dönmektedirler; hıristiyanlarda güneşin doğuşuna yâni doğuya dönmektedirler. Onların sana uyup kıblene dönmeleri beklenilmediği gibi onların. kendi aralarında bir kıble üzerinde birleşip uyum sağlamaları da mümkün değildir. Yahudî ve hıristiyanlardan her bir fırka kendilerinin üzerinde oldukları farklı kıbleye taassub derecesinde, Olup hoşgörüden mahrıım oldukları. mezheblerinden ayrılıp hak olan kıbleye dönmeleri mümkün değildir. Delillerin ortaya konulmasıyla onlar bozuk olan yollarından asla ayrılmazlar. Çünkü bâtıl bir yolda olan kişi, inat ve şiddetli bağnazlığı ve taassubundan dolayı; bâtıl olan yolundan asla ayrılmaz. Celâlim hakkı için, eğer onların nevalarına uyacak olursan," kelimesi hevâ'nin cemiidir. hevâ: İstek ve muhabbet demektir. Yâni, Celâlim hakkı için eğer sen, onların diledikleri doğrultuda onların kıblesine doğru namaz kılarsan, onları mudâre ederek ve onların iman edeceklerini umarak, bunu yaparsan: "Sana gelen bunca ilimden sonra." Yâni sen vahiy ile kesin olarak kıblenin Kabe olduğunu bildikten sona onlara tabi olacak olursan: "O takdirde muhakkak sen" Cevâb harfidir. Cezası, ismiyle haberinin arasına girdi. Aralarında bulunan nisbeti takrir etmek ve manâsını karar kılmak için aralarını ortaladı. "Mutlak zulmedenlerden olursun." Yâni fahiş zulüm ve suç irtikâb etmiş olanlardan olursun. Bu cümle farazi şart cümlesidir. Kişinin hak yolda sebatını sağlamak için doğru yol ve metod üzerine durmasını teşvik için varid oldu. Bu âyeti kerime de, işitip kabul edenler için bir lütufdur. Onları nefsin hevâ ve hevesine tabi olmaktan sakındırmaktadır. Muhakkak ki. sânı bu şekilde olmayan kişi, ondan nehyedildiği zaman, bir farz üzerine terettüb eder. Zulümden vazgeçen kişi rasihînlerin derecesine yükseldiğine göre, bu şekilde olmayan yâni hiç zulüm işlemeyen kişiler için, ne düşünürsün? Bu kişiler, zannedilmeyecek şekilde büyük derecelerin sahipleridirler. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: İmanını tazele. Dilin söylediklerinden. Yâni hevâ ve heveslerden imanı yenile. Fakat hevesleri tazelemekte ama, imanını tazelememektesin. Sen hevâna anahtar vur, kilitle. Kitap Ehli, Çocuklarını Tanır Gibi Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Hazretlerini Tanıyorlardı "O kendilerine Kitâb verdiğimiz ümmetlerin ulemâsı, onu -o peygamberi- oğullarını tanır gibi tanırlar. Böyle iken içlerinden bir takımı, hakkı bile bile gizlerler.146 O hak rabbindenî... Artık şüpheye düşenlerden olma sakın.147 Her birinin bir yöneti vardır; o ona yönelir. Haydin, hep hayırlara koşun, yarışın?.. Her nerede olsanız Allah sizi toplar, bir araya getirir. Şüphesiz ki Aliah herşeye kadîr."148 Y "O kendilerine Kitâb verdiğimiz (ümmetlerin âlimleri)" Yâni kendilerine kitabı anlayıp kavrama ve dersini yapma imkanı verdiğimiz ahbâr yâni yahudî din âlimleri. "Onu biliyorlar, Yâni peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tanıyorlar ve biliyorlar. "Oğullarını tanır gibi (tanırlar)." Yâni Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, kitaplarında yazılı olan şerefli vasıflarıyla tanıyorlar. Erkek çocuklarını tanıdıkları gibi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini iyi tanımaktadırlar. Kitap ehli. erkek çocuklarından şüphe etmedikleri gibi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden de asla şüphe etmiyorlar. Âyet-i kerîmede, "erkek çocukları" buyurup kız çocuklarını da içine alacak umûmî bir kelimenin zikredilmemesi ve hususiyetle erkek çocuklarının zikredilmesi, yahûdîlerin yanında erkek çocukların kız çocuklarından daha kıymetli, tanınma daha değerli olduğu ve babalarının yanında yer almaya daha çok hak kazandıkları ve Yahûdîlerin kalblerinin erkek çocuklarına daha çok bağ/ı olmasındandır. Soru: Eğer, neden Onu -o peygamberi-oğullarını tanır gibi tanırlar." Buyuruldü da, Onu peygamberi- kendi nefislerini tanır gibi tanırlar." Buyurulmadı?" denilecek olursa: Cevâb: Bu sorunun cevâbı Râgıb'ın buyurduğudur: "İnsanlar, hemen kendi nefsini tanıyamaz, insanın nefsini tanıması için uzun bir zaman geçmesi lazım. Ama insan, oğlunu ilk vucûd bulduğu ve doğduğu andan itibaren tanır. Bundan dolayı bu âyeti kerimede kendi nefsi buyurulmayıp, ii&Jf kendi oğullan buyuruldü." "Böyle iken içlerinden bir takımı," Onlar, kibirlenen ve hakka karşı inat eden kişilerdir. "Kendileri bildikleri halde hakki gizlerler," Yâni, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin hiç şüphesiz Allah'ın peygamberi olduğunu ve Kâbenin kıble olduğunu bildikleri halde insanlardan gizlemeye çalışırlar. Diğerleri ise, onlardan iman edenlerdir. Ruhbanlardan iman edenler, hakkı izhâr ediyorlar, ondan asla bir şeyi gizlemiyorlar. Kitap ehlinden câhiller ise, Kitap ve kitabın içindeki bilgilerden mahrumdurlar. Kitap hakkında ve kitabın ihtiva ettiği hakikatleri bilmiyorlar. Onlar izhâr ve gizleme sadedinde değiller. Onların yâni cahillerin küfürleri ancak taklid yoluyladır. Allah'tan Gelen Hakdir. Senin üzerinde olduğun ve savunduğun o hak ve hakîkat, Ey Muhammed! (s.a.v.): "Rabbindendir." Bu cümle kelimesinin haberidir. "Artık şüpheye düşenlerden olma sakın." Yâni, hakkın Rabbinden olduğundan şek ve şüphe edenlerden olma. Bu hitab, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinedir. Fakat kasdedilen ümmetidir. Onları şüphe etmekten alıkoymak ve nehyetmektir. Ümmetinin şüpheden yasaklanması, haliyle bunun zıddı ve aksi olan yakın, yâni kesin iman ve kalbin tatmin olması ve kalbin huzurunu kabul etmeleri emri içindir. Kuşeyrî buyurdular: Kitap ehlini inkara sevkeden şey, hased yâni kıskançlıkları ve onların zorla öğrenmiş oldukları şeyler üzerine kibirlenmeleri, onları kötü bir tercihe ve kötü bir seçime götürdü. Nefsinin karanlıklarında mağrur olan kişi de böyledir. Haya örtüsüne mülâki olur, ondan kurtulup kötülüğünü göremez ve hiçbir söz onu düşmüş olduğu durumdan alıp kurtaramaz. Kulluk Mertebeleri Üftâde Efendi diye meşhur hazreti şeyh, buyurdular: Bizim yanımızda mertebeler üçtür. Birincisi. Taklid mertebesidir. (1/252) Bu, bütün insanların mertebesidir. İkincisi: Tahkik ve ikan mertebesidir. Bu dört büyük imam gibi müctehidlerin ve onların yolunu tutanların mertebesidir. Üçüncüsü: Müşahede ve iykân mertebesidir. Bu seyr ü sülük ehlinden kemâl derecesine ulaşan mürşid-i kâmillerin derecesidir. Yine buyurdular: Kişi nefs ve kötü ahlaktan temizlenmedikçe, ilimlerde ve akılda kâmil olsa bile, "meârif-i ilâhiye"yi tahsil edemez. Görmüyor musun Şeytan, nefsinde kibir ve hased olduğu için, ilmi ve aklıyla beraber, nasıl kibirlenip Allah'ın emrine isyan etti! Kıble işinde ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şanı hakkında Kitap ehlinin durumu da böyledir. Kitap ehlinin bâtınları kirli olduğu ve kötü niyetler taşıdıkları için onların bu konularda bilgi sahibi olması kendilerine fayda vermedi. Hak yolda, yakîne ermek için elbette neföi tezkiye ve kalbi tasfiye edip, istikâmeti düzeltmek gereklidir. Hikâye Hikâye olunur: Yunus Emre, Şeyhinin emrine uymak için tam otuz yıl kendisine hizmet etti. Dağdan odun taşımaktan sırtı yara bere içinde kaldı. Yunus Emre bu durumu hiç kimseye açmadı. Yunus Emrenin şeyhi kendisine nazar etti. Şeyhin, Yunus Emreye nazar etmesi, diğer talebelere ağır geldi. Diğer talebeler: -"Yunus Emre'nin bu kadar şeyhe hizmet etmesi, şeyhin kızını sevdiği içindir," dediler. Hatta bu konuyu şeyhe bile açıp ona da söylediler. Yunus Emre taşıdığı odunlar ile geldiğinde şeyhi kendisine: -"Ey Yunus! Bunlar ne güzel ve ne düzgün odunlar!" dedi. Yunus: -"Efendim! Düzgün olmayanlar bu kapıya yakışmazlar!" dedi. (Yunus'un bu cevabına şeyhi çok sevindi. Şeyhi burada kendisine himmet etti.) Talebelerin, Yunus hakkında bu şekilde konuşmaları onların nifaklarından dolayı değildi. Onlar, kendilerinin tahammül edemediği ve yapamadığını Yunus'un yaptığını gördükçe; bu işe bir manâ veremiyorlardı. Kendilerine müşkil gelen Yunus'un bu teslimiyet ve hizmetini Şeyhin kızının sevgisine hamlettiler. Böyle bir dedi-kodu çıkarıp rahatlamak istediler. Şeyhin sorusu ve Yunus'un cevâbı yine bu vecih üzeredir. Hep onları yâni talebeleri irşâd etmek ve onların şüphelerini gidermek içindi. Yoksa Şeyh, Yunusun durumunu çok iyi biliyordu. Talebelerin konuşmalarından dolayı asla Yunus hakkında kalbine miskâl-i zerre kadar bir sû-i zan ve şüphe girmiş değildi. Zîrâ mürşid-i kâmil olan kişi, müridinin halini başkalarının övme veya yermesiyle bilmez. Mürşidi kâmiller, kendi sistemleriyle müridlerinin hallerini herkesten daha iyi bilirler. Sonra şeyh, kızını Yunus ile evlendirdi ve şöyle buyurdu: -İhvan yalancı çıkmasınlar! Utanmasınlar! Madem ki, kardeşlerimiz böyle bir dedi-kodu yaptılar. Onları yalancı çıkarıp utandırmamak gerek!" Şeyhin kızı yâni Yunus Emrenin hanımı Kur'ân-ı kerim okuduğu zaman, akan su dururdu. Nehirler sanki donardı. İrmaklar akmaz olurdu. Her şey durur onu dilerdi. Yunus ömrünün sonuna kadar hanıma yaklaşmadı. -"Ben ona layık bir erkek değilim!" derdi. Kabe'den Maksat Kâbenin Rabbidir Tâbi mertebesinde olan seyr ü sülük talebesine gereken; nefsin müktezâsını terketmek, yeme ve içmede kifayet derecesiyle yetinmektir. Nefsinin ve tabiatının istediklerini tedârik edip onlarla kayıtlanmamak lazım. Zîrâ hayır ve iyilik nefse muhalefet etmekle elde edilir. Nefsin terbiye edilmesinin yollarından biri de mal ve evlâd sevgisinden kaçınmaktır. Çünkü bunların ikisi de fitne ve imtihandır. Bu ikisi çoğaldığı zaman nefse kibirlenmesi için yardımcı olurlar. Nefislerin çoğu, malın sarfedilmesini sevmez. Belki mal vesilesiyle kibrinin çoğalması için, malı yığmaya başlar. Halbuki Allahü Teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: "O gün ki, ne mal fayda verir, ne oğullar. Ancak Allah'a selîm bir kalb ile varan başka!" Nefis ve tabiatı islâh edilmedikçe talebe matlûbuna ulaşamaz. Kişi arzuladığını elde edemez. İşte hac'da buna işaret vardır. Zîrâ Beyti mükerremi ziyaret etmeyi kasdeden kişi onu müşahede edebilmek için bedeniyle istirahatı terkedip bu uğurda malını harcar. Beytin Rabbini kasdeden kişi de böyledir. Mâvisâdan yâni Allah'tan gayri herşeyden geçer. Teveccühü vahdânî ve heyûlanî olur. Hatta müşahede edilen şeyi basiretiyle müşahede eder. Namazda Mescid-i Haram tarafına dönmek, zât-ı ehadiyetin kendisine teveccüh etmektir. Zîrâ Kabe, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sûrî bir misâlidir. Kabe'ye dönmekten murat, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine dönmektir. Bununla beraber hakîkî teveccüh, herhangi bir şart ile kayıtlanmaz. Lakin sûrî istikbâl yâni Kabe'ye dönmek ise ilâhî emirle beraber bâzı şartlarla mükayyed olup, edebe riâyet ve Kabe'nin kendisine riâyet etmek gerekir. Muhakkak ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, her şeyde bir hikmet ve maslahatı vardır. Kim kayıtlardan kurtulup, ma'bûd olan Rabbine büyük bir cezbe ile bağlanırsa, ona Rabbinin şu kavl-i şerîfi tecellî eder: "Mamafih meşrık da Allah'ın, mağrib de! Nerede yönelseniz orada Allah'a durulacak cihet var! Şüphe yok ki Allah, vâsfdir, alîmdir, Ona zahirin ve mazharın sırrı zahir olur. Aşık gördü, gönül pür tab olmuştu. Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, onu hoş gördü. ilâhî emirlerle medar olup amel eden, İtirazlardan selâmet bulup kurtulanlara, bütün inkjyad ve bağlardan kutulanlara, (1/253) varlığı kendi nefsine izafe etmekten fena bulanlara. Rabbi ve Rabbinin kemâlâtıyla kalan kişilere müjdeler olsun. Ne mutlu onlara!... Ya Rabbi! Bizleri büyük mertebelere ve yüce Kabe'ye hidâyet bulan kişlerden eyle! Meslek, meşreb ve yolumuzda dünyâ ve âhiretten herhangi bir şeye sapmaktan bize tasarruf edip bizi koru! Amin Her Ümmetin Bir Kıblesi Vardır "Ve her birinin vardır." Yâni ümmetlerden her bir ümmetin vardır. Yâni Müslüman, yahudî ve hıristiyanlardan her birinin vardır. "bir yönü" Yâni, kendisine teveccüh ettiği bir kıblesi vardır. zamiri jsr kelimesine râcidir. "O'na yönelir. Yâni döndüğü, kendisine teveccüh ettiği bir cihet ve kendisine yöneldiği bir kıble vardır. Fakat din sahibi toplumların her birinin kıblesi diğerinden farklıdır. Her bir ümmetin kıblesi diğerine müğâyir yâni zıttır. Hayra Koşun "Haydin, hep hayırlara koşun, yarışın;" Harfi cerrin alınmasıyla, yani: hayırlara koşun demektir. Burada murat edilen, bütün hayır çeşitleridir. İster kıble işinde ve isterse başka hususlarda olsun, tüm hayır işlerinde yarışın. İki dünyânın saadetini kazandıracak her iyilik için koşun. Âyetin manası şudur: Aslında her ümmetin kendisine yöneldiği ve üzerinde kesinlikle durduğu, bu hususta hiç bir taviz vermediği bir kıblesi vardır. Yahudî ve hıristiyanlar, bu kıblelerini bırakıp da hakka ve hak olan kıbleye yönelmezler. Siz, Kâbenin hak kıble olduğuna dair ne türden delil, burhan ve âyetler ortaya koyarsanız koyun, onlar dediklerinden vazgeçmezler. Madem ki hâl böyledir; öyleyse sizler de hayır işlerde yarışın, büyüklenen ve kibirlik gösterisine kalkışanlara tabi olmayın, onların yolundan gitmeyin. Çünkü onlar hakkı arkalarına atıp, kendi hevâ ve heveslerine tabi oluyorlar. Onlar şer ve fesat hususunda birbir¬leriyle yarışıyorlar. Kötülükte birbirleriyle yarış yapmaktadırlar. Zîrâ hakdan sonra, sapıklık ve dalâletten başka bir şey yoktur. Haktan sonra ancak ve ancak dalâlet vardır. Bâzı hakikat ehli buyurdular: Bu âyetin manâsı: "Kavmin herbiri, bizden uzak ve bizim gayrimizle meşgul oldular. Onlar, bizim gayrimize yönelip ona ikbâl ettiler. Ey arifler topluluğu, bizimle olun! Bizim gayrimizi terkedip bizim zikrimizle meşgul olun. Çünkü sizin dönüşünüz bizedir." Allahü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "Her nerede" Yâni hangi yerde ve mevzide... "Olursanız..." Siz ve düşmanlarınız..."Allah sizi toplar, bir araya getirir." Allah, cezalandırmak için mahşerde sizi bir araya toplayıp getirecektir. Böylece haklıyla haksızın arasını adaletiyle ayıracaktır. Bu âyeti kerimede, taat ehline vaad; isyan ehline de vaîd yâni uyarı ve korkutma bulunmaktadır. "Şüphesiz ki Allah herşeye kadîr." Allah, öldürmeye, yeniden diriltmeye ve insanları mahşerde bir araya toplamaya kadirdir. Her Nerede Olursanız Mescidi Harama Dönün "Hem her nereden sefere çıkarsan, hemen Mescid-i Harâm'a doğru yüzünü çevir!.. Bu emir şüphesiz hak, rabbinden olduğu muhakkaktır. Allah amellerinizden gaafil de değildir.149 Her nereden yola çıkarsan, yüzünü Mescid-i Harâm'a doğru çevir ve her nerede olsanız yüzünüzü ona doğru çevirin ki, nâs için aleyhinizde bir hüccet olmaya... Ancak, içlerinden haksızlık edenler başka... Siz de, onlardan korkmayın, benden korkun. Hem üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamamlayayım, hem gerek ki, hidâyete eresiniz."150 'Hem ner nereden sefere çıkarsan," Yâni hangi mekân ve şehirden sefere çıkarsan... "hemen yüzünü çevir;'* Namaz kılacağın zaman... "Mescid-i Haram tarafına doğru." Mescid-i Haram tarafına yüzünü çevir. Zîrâ Kabe'ye teveccüh edip dönme farziyyeti, sefer ve ikâmetle değişmez. Seçilen hâl, şehirde ikâmet ederken durum ne ise, belki seferde de durum onun gibidir. Asla değişmez. "Ve muhakkak o," Yâni, bu kendisiyle emredilen şey ki, kıblenin Kâbeye çevirilme emri: "Rabbinden olduğu muhakkaktır." Yâni rabbinden olduğu sabit olup, rabbinin hikmetine muvafıktır. "Allah amellerini2den gaafîl de değildir." Bundan dolayı sizi güzel bir şekilde mükâfatlandıracaktır. Bu mü'minlere bir vaaddir. "Her nereden yola çıkarsan," İster seferle¬rinde, ister savaşlarında olsun; yakın ve uzak nereye gidersen git.. Hemen yüzünü Mescid-i Harâm'a doğru çevir ve her nerede olsanız..." Ey mü'minlerl Yeryüzünün hangi noktasında ve yerinde olursanız olun olun, ister mukîm, ister yolcu olun, namaz kıldığınızda, "Yüzlerinizi çevirin," olduğunuz mahalde. "Onun tarafına (ona doğru)" Bu hüküm bir kaç kere tekrar edildi. O da tahvil, değişiklik, yüzün Mescid-i Haram tarafına çevirilmesi, tekrar tekrar beyan edildi. Çünkü kıble konusu çok önemlidir. Kıblenin neshedilmesi, fitne ve şüphenin kaynağı ve konusu ve şeytanın insanlara vesvese vermesine bir vesile ve zemin olmuştu. Bu bakımdan bu emrin üst üste bir kez tekrarı gerekir. Kaldı ki her tekrarda da bunun apayrı ve müstakil bir hikmeti zikrediliyor, Kâbenin Kıble Olmasının Bâzı Hikmetleri "(Yüzünüzü Mescid-i Haram tarafına çevirin) ki insanlar için aleyhinizde bir hüccet olmasın." Burası, kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Âyetin manâsı: kıblenin, Beyt-i Makdis'in sahrasından, Kabe'ye çevirilmesi, yahûdîlerin delil ve hüccetlerini defeder. Çünkü Tevrat'ta Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kıblesinin, Kabe olacağı vasfedilip belirtilmiştir. Arapların delillerini de geçersiz kılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Beyt-i Makdis'e doğru namaz kıldığı sıralarda Arablar: "O, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın milletinden ve dininden olduğunu söylüyor ve savunuyor, fakat İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kıblesine muhalefet ediyor," diyorlardı. kavl-i şerifi aslında kelimesi sıfatıdır. Sıfatın mevsûf üzerine takaddümü mümteni olduğundan, burada da kelimesinin takaddüm ettiği için vasfıyetini yitirdi. Hâl olmak üzere mahallen mensûbtur. "Ancak onların içlerinden zulmedenler müstesna." İstisna insanlardan yapılmaktadır. Yâni, yahûdîlerden hiçbiri için hüccet ve delil olmasın, diyedir. Bu yahûdîlerden inatçı olanlara delâlet etmektedir. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "O, kavminin dinine meylettiği ve kendi beldesi olan Mekke'yi sevdiği için bizim kıblemizi terkedip Kabe'ye yöneldi. Eğer gerçekten hak üzere ise, o zaman tüm peygamberlerin kıblesi olan Kudüs'e yönelmeye devam ederdi." Bir de Mekke halkından inatçı olanlar hariç... Onlar da: "Artık Muhammed (s.a.v.) işin iç yüzünün farkına vardı, atalarının kıblesine döndü, yakında onların dinine de dönecektir," diyorlardı. Bu kelimeye yâni şenâet, diye isimlendirilmesi, bu hüccetlerinin bâtılların en fahişi ve kötüsü olduğunu ifade etmek içindir. Çünkü onlar, kelimesini büyük ve fahiş bâtılların ma¬nâsında kullanıyor ve bu kelimeyi onun yerine koyuyorlardı. (1/254) Yine buradaki delile Lki- hüccet denilmesi ise, onları susturduğu, onların sözlerini hakir görüp onların konuşmalarına mani olduğu içindir. "Siz de onlardan korkmayın," Kabe'ye dönmeniz hususunda ve onların bu sebeble sizin üzerinize hakim olacaklarını, yânı söz bakımından sizi susturacaklarını düşünerek onlardan korkmayın. Zîrâ onların ta'nlan hakkınızda ileri geri konuşmaları size hiç zarar vermez. "Ve Benden Korkun." Emrime sarılın, emirlerime muhalefet etmeyin. Size emrettiğim şeyler sizin için maslahattır. Size yardım edecek olan benim. Kıble Bir Nimettir "Ve hem üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamamlayayım," Mahzûfün illetidir. Yâni: Üzerinize nimetimi tamamlamam için, yüzünüzü Mescid-i Haram tarafına çevirmenizi size emrettim," demektir. Mescid-i Harama dönmek, yâni kıble nimeti, nimetlerin en güzel ve en değerli-lerindendir. Allah'ın emirlerinden, yasaklarından tekliflerinden ve mükelleflerin nereye dönerse orası vechüllah'dır emri vaki olduğundan; kişinin kendisi sebebiyle çok sevap alacağı nimet, ancak Allah'ın emretmesiyle kulun İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın makamına dönmesidir. Eğer Allah, oraya dönmeyi emretmeseydi, orası da sevab bakımından diğer yerler gibi sıradan bir yer olurdu. Ama, kıble emriyle Allah, nimetini tamamladı. Kavim, yâni Mekkeli müşrikler, yaptıkları bütün işlerinde İbrahim Aleyhis-selâm'a uyduklarını söylüyorlardı ve bununla da övünüyorlardı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabı, bir maslahattan dolayı, önce Kudüs-i şerifi kıble edindiler, başka bir maslahattan dolayı da oradan dönüp tekrar Mescd-i Haram'a kıble olarak yönelince, bu kıbleyle ilgili hususlarda, kendilerine verilecek olan nimetlerin tamamı verilmiş oldu. Vehbî Ve Kesbî Nimetler Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ Hazretlerinin kullarına olan nimeti iki kısımdır. 1 - Vehbî nimetler 2- Kesbî nimetler. Vehbî nimetler, yâni Allah tarafından insana hibe edilen nimetlerdir. Mevhûb yâni vehbî nimetler: Bedenin sıhhatli olması, vucûd organlarının sağ ve selim olması ve bunlara benzeyen nimetlerdir. Kesbî nimetler, yâni kulun çalışması ve irâde-i cüz'iyyesinin sebebiyle Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisine vermiş olduğu nimetlerdir. Kesbî nimetler: İman, sâlih amel, Allah'ın emirlerine sarılmak, nehiylerinden kaçınmak gibi nimetlerdir. Bütün bu nimetler, kişiye saadeti dâreyn, yâni dünyâ ve âhiret mutluluğunu verir. "Ve gerek ki hidâyete eresiniz." Yâni Hanifî milletin, hak ve doğru olan dinin bütün şeâirine (işaret ve alâmetlerine) hidâyet bulmanı murad ettiğim içindir. Peygamber Efendimiz (S.A.V.) Başlı Başına Büyük Bir Nimettir "Nitekim içinizde sizden bir resul gönderdik; size âyetlerimizi okuyor, sizi tezkiye ediyor, size kitâb-hikmet öğretiyor, size bilmediğiniz şeyleri öğretiyor...151 0 halde anın beni, anayım sizi ve şükredin de bana nankörlük etmeyin!.." 'Nitekim içinizde sizden bir resul gönderdik," Bu cümle mâ kabline yâni manâ cihetinden kendisinden önce geçen âyete bitişik. Yâni, kıble konusunda size nimetimi tamamlamak için nasıl ki Kabe'yi kıble kılmışsam, yine bu nimetimin bir sonucu olarak içinizden bir peygember gönderdik. 0 peygamber Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. Zîrâ peygamberlerin gönderilmesi, hiç şüphesiz ki, insanlar için nimet cinslerinin en büyüklerindendir. Yâni Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilme nimetine hiç bir nimet denk olamaz. "Size âyetlerimizi okuyor," Yâni kur'âni azîmü'ş-şânı okuyor. "Ve sizi tezkiye ediyor," Yâni: Varlık ve nefis cevherinizi bulandinp kirleten günahların kirinden kendisi sebebiyle, temizlenip ve tezkiye edeceğiniz şeylere yâni imân ve salih amele sizi sevkediyor, demektir. Çünkü peygamberlerin işi, ümmetin nefislerini isyan ve şirkten temizleyecek olan amellere teşvik ve davettir. Hemen onları ilk gördükleri an temizlemek değildir. Ve size kitabı öğretiyor," Yâni Kur*ân-i kerim'in içinde bulunan ve Kur'ân-ı kerimin kendisi itibârı ve sebebiyle hidâyet ve nur vasfını aldığı mânâları, esrarı, şeriatı ve ahkamı öğretiyor, demektir. Zîrâ Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanların Kur'ân-ı kerimin nazmını ve lafzını ezberlemeleri için, onlara Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyordu. Böylece Kur'ân-ı kerîm, tahrif ve tasniften korunmuş bir şekilde dillerde tevatür yoluyla kaldı. Çünkü Kur'ân-ı kerim, kıyamet gününe kadar kalacak bir mucizedir. Kur'ân-ı kerim'in namaz ve namazın dışında okunması, bir çeşit Allah'a yakın olmaya vesiledir. Bununla beraber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, insanların Kur'ân-ı kerimin nuru ve hidâyetiyle hidâyet bulmaları için, onlara, Kur'ân-ı kerimin içindeki hakikat, esrar ve inceliklerini öğretiyordu. "Ve hikmeti (öğretiyor)," Hikmet, söz ve amelde isabet etmektir. Bütün emirler kendisinde toplanmadıkça kişiye hakîm denilmez. Yine İmam buyurdu: Hakîm, bir şeyi muhkem yapandır. Yâni o işten kendisinden murad edilmeyen gamı reddetmektir. Hikmet de kişiden hatâ ve cehaleti reddeden şeydir. Bil ki, Kur'ân-ı kerîm ile amel etmek, manâlarını teferruatı ile anlamak üzerine bina edilmiştir. Kurân-ı kerimin manâlarını bilmek ise, lafızlarını teferrüatiyle bilmeye bağlıdır. Tezkiye ise, en son gayedir. Çünkü tezkiye, amelleri, teferrüatiyle ve ihlasla yapmaya bağlıdır. Lakin tasavvurda tezkiye, hepsinden önce olduğu için bu âyeti kerimede zikirde, tezkiye önce geldi. "Ve size bilmediğiniz şeyleri öğretiyor;" Râgıb buyurdu: Eğer: "Ve size bilme¬diğiniz şeyleri öğretiyor" kavl-i şerifinin manâsı nedir? Bu kitap ve hikmet mi?" denilecek olursa; Cevaben denilir ki: Bu âyet ile murad edilen ilimler, ancak vahiy yoluyla ve peygamberlerin dili üzere tahsil edilen ilimlerdir. Bu ilimlerin cüz'iyyat ve külliyyâtı ancak, vahiy ve peygamberler sebebiyle öğrenilir. Kitap ve hikmetten murat edilen ilim ise, kendisinden bir şeyi öğrenmeye aklın mecalinin olduğu ilimlerdir. "sizin bilmedikleriniz," kavl-i şerîfiyle beraber; "Ve size öğretiyor," kavl-i şerifinin tekrar iade edilmesi, insanların bilmediği o şeylerin zikredilen ve geçen ilimlerin içinde münferid ve tek bir ilim olduğuna tenbih içindir. Allah'ı Hatırlamak O halde anın beni," Taat ile anın beni... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyurdular: Allah'a itaat eden Allah'ı zikretmiştir. Her ne kadar bu kişinin namazı, orucu ve Kur'ân okuması az olsa bile... Allah'a isyan eden Allah'ı unutmuştur. Bu kişinin namazı, orucu ve Kur'ân-ı kerim okuması çok olsa bile. "Anayım sizi," Sevap, lütuf, ihsan, ikram, üzerinize hayır saçmak, (1/255) saadet kapılarını açmakla ben de sizi anayım. Geçmişte unutulmuş olan bir şeyi idrak etmek, yâni hatırlamak ve zikretmek bu manâ üzerine itlak olundu. Allahü Teâlâ böyle bir şeyden münezzehtir. Mecaz ve müşâkele yoluyla da olsa Allah, unutup hatırlamaktan münezzehtir. Burada Anayım sizi," buyurması, kulun anmasına yakın olduğu içindir. Şükredin "Ve şükredin de bana," Sîze verdiğim nimetlerden dolayı bana şükredin. Allah'ı taat ile anmak şükürdür. Burada geçen: ^4 \/jl^\j "Ve bana şükredin," kavl-i şerîfi, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin insanlara olan nimetlerinden ve fazl-ü kereminden dolayı şükrü Allahü Teâlâ'ya tahsis etmek yâni sâdece Allah'a şükretmek ve ondan başkasına şükretmemek içindir. Teysir tefsirinin sahibi; "o halde anın beni," sözlü zikre emir; "Ve şükredin de bana." kavl-i şerîfıne de. amelî şükür manâsını verdi. Râgıb İsfehânî buyurdular: Soru: "Eğer denilse ki: "Zeyd için teşekkür ettim" cümlesiyle "Zeyde teşekkür ettim" cümlesinin arasında ne fark vardır?" Cevaben, denilir ki:" "Onun için şükür ettim"cümlesi, kendisinden sadır olan bir ihsan, iyilik ve nimete itibâr edilip hamdü sena için yapılan bir şükürdür. Ama, "Ona şükür ettim" cümlesi ise, fiillerine yâni ihsan, iyilik ve nimetlerine iltifat edilmeden yapılan bir şükürdür. Belki ahvâl ve efâline itibâr edilmeden zâtının zikrine geçen bir şükürdür. Onun için bu şükür yani: "Ona şükür ettim" demek; - "Onun için şükür ettim" cümlesinden daha beliğdir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarının kendisini ve nimetlerini idrâk etmekte kusurlarını bildiği için; burada "Ve benim için şükredin," buyurdu. Ve bana şükredin," buyurmadı. Allahü Teâlâ Buyurduğu gibi: U^Uk; ^ Jbı "Ve eğer Allah'ın nimetini saysanız onu bitiremezsiniz. Böylece insanlara, bâzı fiillerine itibâr ederek kendisine şükretmelerini emretti. Nankörlük Etmeyin "Ve bana nankörlük etmeyin." Nimetleri inkâr ederek ve emirlere isyan ederek nankörlük etmeyin. Soru: Eğer denilse ki, "Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Ve şükredin de bana," buyurduktan sonra neden bir daha; "Ve bana nankörlük etmeyin." "Ve şükredin de ba-na,"emriyle yetinilseydi kâfi gelmez miydi?" Cevaben deriz k: Eğer, "Ve şükredin de bana," kavl-i şerîfiyle ihtisar edinilseydi; o zaman, bir kere şükreden veya bir nimete şükreden kişinin şükür emrini yerine getirdiği düşüncesine kapılması caiz olurdu. Eğer Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri; sâdece 'Ve bana nankörlük etmeyin." buyursaydı. o zaman da, kişi Allah'ın kendisini kötü fiilden nehyettiğini ama, güzel amellere ve fiillere teşvik etmediği manâsını anlardı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu yanlış düşünceyi kaldırmak ve tevehhümü izâle etmek için, ikisini bir araya topladı "Ve bana nankörlük etmeyin." Kavli şerifinde, şükrün' terkinin nankörlük olduğunu tembih etti. Soru: Eğer denilse ki: "Neden, "Ve bana nankörlük etmeyin," buyuruldu da; "Ve benim için nankörlük etmeyin," buyurulmadı?" Cevaben, denildi ki: Hâsseten Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmek için kullanılan kelimeyle, nankörlük etmek nehyedildi. Bunun sebebi, küfrâni nimetin, yâni nankörlüğün yanında Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmek büyük bir kabahat olduğuna tenbih içindir. Çünkü küfrâni nimet, bazen kişiden giderilir, ama Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini inkâr etmek böyle değildir. Râgıb isfehânî, tefsirinde böyle zikretti. Bu Ümmetin İsrâiloğullarından Üstünlüğü Bâzı alimler buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, lsrailoğullarına nisbetle bu ümmete, kendi katında faz! ü kereminde kuvvet, kemâl-i basiret hususiyetini verdi. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, İsrâiloğullarına: "Ev Israiloğullan! Size in'âm ettiğim nimetimi hatırlayın. Böylece İsrâiloğullarına, nimetlerini zikretmelerini emretti. Onlar, Allah'ın nimetlerinde gaflet içinde oldukları nisbetle Allah'ı hatırlayamazlardı. Böylece nimetlere bakınca ve nimetleri hatırlayınca o mun'imi yâni nimetleri veren Allah'ı hatırlasınlar diye onlara nimetleri hatırlamayı emretti. Allahü Teâlâ bu ümmete ise, "O halde beni anın,"O halde beni anın, bu¬yurdu. Bu ümmetin basireti kuvvetli olduğu için onlara vasıtasız olarak kendisini hatırlayıp zikretmlerini emir buyurdu. Sâib buyurdu: Her ham toprak şekillenip sır sahibi olamaz. Her sefil kişiye bardak sesi gafur olmaz. Zikrin Çeşitleri İmam Gazâlî hazretleri buyurdular: Zikir (üç değişik âzâ ile olur) 1-Zikir bâzan dille olur, 2-Bâzan, kalb ile olur, 3-Ve bâzan cevârih, yâni âzâ ve organlar ile olur. İnsanların dil ile Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmeleri: 1-Allah'a hamdetmeleri, 2-AIlah'i teşbih etmeleri, 3-Allah'ı temcid etmeleri, 4-AlIah'ın kitabını okumalarıdır. (Ve bunlara benzer zikirlerdir). İnsanların kalbi eriyle Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmeleri üç türlüdür. Birincisi: Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zât ve sıfatlarına delâlet eden deliller hakkında tefekkür etmeleri ve Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülküne arız olan şüphelerin cevabında tefekkür etmeleridir. İkincisi: Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tekliflerinin keyfiyetini, ahkâmını, emirlerini, nehiylerini, va'dini, vaîdini düşünmeleri ve bunlara delâlet eden delilleri, tefekkür etmeleridir. İnsanlar, tekliflerin keyfiyetini öğrendikleri zaman, bir fiilde yâni amelde ki, va'd (ilâhî müjde ve sevabı) ve o fiilin terkindeki vaîdi (ilâhî azabı) öğrenirler. Böylece onlara amel kolaylaşır. Üçüncüsü: Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkatının sırrını tefekkür etmeleridir. Hatta onun nazarında mahlûkatın zerrelerinden her bir zerre kuds âlemini gösteren, cilalanmış parlak ayna gibi olur. Kul ona baktığı zaman, gözlerinin şuaları. ondan Celâl âlemine yansır. İşte bu makam nihayeti olmayan bir makamdır. Amma insanların Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerini organlarıyla zikretmeleri ise, kişinin, cevarih, organ ve azalan, kendisiyle emir olundukları amellere müstağrak olmuş, yâni büyük bir ihlas ile amellere dalmış ve kendisinden neni olunduğu amellerden de hâli olmuş olmalıdır. İşte bu mânâda Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, namaza zikir adını verdi. Ve şöyle buyurdu: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Cuma günü namaz için nida olunduğunda, hemen Allah'ın zikrine (namaza) koşun ve alım-satımı bırakın, o sizin için daha hayırlıdır; eğer bilirseniz... "o halde anın beni," kavl-i şerifi, tâat'ın bütün çeşitle¬rini "içine almaktadır. Bundan dolayı Saîd bin Cübeyr'den, zikrolundu. O şöyle buyurdular: jJjS'm "O halde beni anın," Yâni beni taatımle anın ki, onu güzelfeştireyim. (1/256) Hatta buna zikrin bütün çeşitleri girer, imam Gazali hazretlerinin sözleri burada bitti. Lokman Aleyhisselâm'ın Oğluna Nasihati Lokman Aleyhisselâm oğluna şöyle buyurdu: Ey oğulcağıziml Sen, Allah'ı zikreden bir kavmi gördüğün zaman onlarla otur. Zîrâ eğer sen âlim olursan, ilmin onlara fayda verir. Eğer sen câhil isen onlar sana öğretirler. Umulur ki, Allah, onlara muttali olup rahmetiyle tecelli eder ki, sen onlarla beraber olduğun zaman, inen ilâhî rahmet sana da isabet eder. Sen Allah'ı zikretmeyen bir kavmi gördüğün zaman onlarla beraber oturma. Eğer sen âlim isen, ilmin onlara fayda vermez. Eğer sen cahil isen onlar ancak ve ancak senin cehaletin veya sapıklığını arttırırlar. Umulur ki Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, muttali olup gazabı onlar üzerine doğar. Onlarla beraber Allahın gazabı sana da isabet eder. Allahım bizi zikredenlerden eyleî Amin Sabır Ve Namaz İle Yardım Dileyin sabırlıları155 ki, başlarına bir musibet geldiği vakit, inna Hllâhi ve innâ ileyhi râciûn "Biz Allah'ınız ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz" derler.156 İşte onlar, rablarından salavât u rahmet onlara... Ve işte, hidâyete erenler onlar..."157 "Ey o bütün iymân edenler! Yardım isteyin." Yapmanız gereken ve bırakmanız gereken her işten yardım isteyin. "Sabır ile," Nefse zor gelen işlerde sabredin. İsyanlara sabretmek ve nefsin zevk alıp nazlandığı şeylere sabretmek gibi... "Ve namaz ile," Namaz, ibâdetlerin anasıdır. Namaz ibâdetlerin kaynağıdır. Namaz mü'minin mi'râcidır. Namaz, Rabbül-âleminin sevab vereceği şeydir. Rivayet olundu: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir iş ağır gelince ya da ansızın bir durum ortaya çıkınca hemen namaza başlar ve bu âyeti okurdu. Âyet-i kerîmede görüldüğü gibi bilhassa sabır ve namaz zikredildi. Çünkü sabır, bedene en zor gelen bâtını amellerdendir. Namaz ise, zahirî amellerden yine bedene en ağır gelenidir. Çünkü namaz, bütün taatleri kendisinde toplayan bir ibâdettir. Namaz, erkân, sünnet, adâb, huzuru kalb, hüdû', teveccüh, sükûn ve bunlardan başka şeyler ancak ve ancak Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tevfik ve başarı vermesiyle muhafaza edilir ve insana kolay gelir. Aksi takdirde zordur. İsâmüddin buyurdu: Sabretmek, namaz üzerine takdim olundu. Çünkü tahliye (kalbi kötü düşüncelerden temizleyip hâli kılmak), tahliyeden yâni namaza başlamadan önce gelir. Bundan dolayı Kelime-i tevhîdde At vı derken önce nefîy kelimesi geldi. Salat (namaz), kelimesinin zikriyle iktifa etti. Çünkü hitab bütün mü'minleredir. Bütün mü'minlerin arasında müşterek olan durum, günahları işlememeğe sabretmek, kendini tutmak ve namaz-kılmaktır. Amma zekât ise, nisâb ashabına yâni dinen zengin sayılan kişilere farzdır. Hac ise, istitâ' ashabına yâni nisaba malik olmakla beraber hacca gitmeye gücü yetenlere farzdır. Oruç ise, sabırdır. Oruç, yeme, içme ve günahlardan sabretmek ve kendini tutmaktır. Allah Sabredenlerle Berabedir "Şüphe yok ki. Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir." Yardım etmek, zafer vermek ve dualarını kabul etmekle sabredenlerle berabedir. Burada geçen, yâni beraberliğin manâsı, sabır ve namaz sayesinde Allah'ın kullarına olan dostluk ve yardımının daimi olması demektir. kelimesinin "sabredenler" kelimesinin üzerine dahil olması ise, onlar hakîkaten sabra sarıldıkları müddetçe, onlara tabi olacak başkaları da onlarla sabrecek ve onların da Allah'ın yardım ve dostluğuna kavuşacaklarına işaret içindir. fsâmüddin o güzel ve değerli tefsirinde buyurdular: "Şüphe yok ki, Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir." Çünkü sabredenler, asla onun zikrinden gaafıl olmazlar. Sabredenler, her an Allah'ı anarlar. Ama sabırdan uzak olanlar böyle değildir. Sabırdan yoksun olanların kalbleri, boş şeyler ile meşgul olup Allah'ı zikretmekten mahrum ve gaafildir. Boş şeyler ile oyalanan bir kalb, bütün dünyâ kendisinin de olsa, yine de dünyânın keder, üzüntü ve tasalarıyla doludur. İsâmüddin'in sözü burada bitti. haşiyesi çok değerlidir. Sarf, navih. beyan ve tefeir üzerine birçok değerli kitapları vardır. Soru: "Eğer denilse ki, neden: "Şüphe yok ki, Allah sabredenlerle beraberdir." Buyuruldu da; "Şüphe yok ki, Allah namaz kılanlar ile beraberdir." Buyurulmadı? Halbuki başka bir âyeti kerimede: "Bir de sabır ile, salât ile yardım isteyin. Gerçi bu ağır gelir fakat, saygılı kimselere değil. "Buyurulmuştu. Ve burada, sabra değil de namaza itibâr edilmişti." Cevâb: Denildi ki, Namaz fiili, gerçekten sabırdan daha şerefli bir iştir. Sabır bazan namazdan ayrılabilir, ama namaz asla sabırdan ayrılmaz. Yâni namaz aynı zamanda bir sabırdır. Bunun için, burada'sabredenler." zikredildi. Zîrâ malûmdur ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, sabredenler ile beraber olduğu zaman, hiç şüphesiz namaz kılanlarla da beraberdir. Hatta Allah evlâ bir yol ile namaz kılanlar ile beraberdir. Burada "elbette büyük ve ağırdır," buyuruldu. Namazı zikretti, sabrı zikretmedi. Yâni namazın ağır geldiğini beyan etmesi, namazın sabırdan daha şerefli ve daha faziletli bir amel olduğuna işaret etmek içindir. Bütün İbâdetlerin Başı Sabırdır Bil ki, ızdırabına katlanıp, feryâd ü figan etmeksizin, meşak¬katlere tahammül edildiğinde sabır, hayır işlerinin kaynağı ve bütün faziletlerin başlangıcıdır. Muhakkak ki, tevbenin başı isyanlara sabretmektir. Zühdün başı, mübâh olan amelleri işlememeye sabretmektir. İrâdenin başı, mâsivâ'dan, yâni Allah'tan gayrisini terk etmektir. işte bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İmanda sabrın yeri, cesede nazaran başın mertebesin¬dedir. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Sabrın hepsi hayırdır." Kim, sabır süsüyle süslenirse, ona taat elbisesi giymek ve münkerâttan yâni şeriat bakımından kötü görülüp nehyedilen şeylerden kaçınmayı, Allah ona kolaylaştırır. Namaz da böyledir. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, namaz için şöyle buyurdu: -"Sana vahyolunan Kitab'ı güzel güzel oku ve namazı kıl, muhakkak ki namaz edepsizlikten ve uygunsuzluktan nehyeder. Şiir Ey Hafız! Gece gündüz sabrı söyle ve anlat. Zîrâ akıbet, günün birinde gam ve kederdir. Sabreden Ve Allah İçin Birbirlerini Sevenlerin Mükâfatı Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, âhirette mahlukatı topladığı zaman, bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: -"Fazilet ehli nerededirler?" Bir gurup insanlar cevap verip ayağa kalkarlar. Ve onlar sür'atie Cennete doğru koşarlar. Yolda melekler onlarla karşılaşırlar. Melekler sorarlar: -"Sizi süratle Cennete koşarken görüyoruz! Sizler kimlersiniz?" Onlar: -"Biz fazilet ehliyiz!" derler. Melekler: -"Sizin faziletiniz neydi?" diye sorar. Onlar: -"Bize zülüm edildiği zaman biz sabrederdik. Ve bize kötülük edildiğinde affederdik. (1/257) derler. Melekler onlara: -"Girin Cennete! Cennet, çalışanların ne güzel ecir ve karşılığıdır!" derler. Sonra bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: -"Sabır ehli nerededirler?" Bâzı insanlar ayağa kalkarlar. Ve onlar süratle Cennete doğru koşarlar. Yolda melekler onlarla karşılaşırlar. Melekler sorarlar: -"Sizi süratle Cennete koşarken görüyoruz! Sizler kimler¬siniz?" Onlar: "Biz sabır ehliyiz!" derler. Melekler sorarlar: -"Sizin sabrınız neydi?" Onlar: -"Biz Allah'ın taatı üzerine sabrederdik ve biz Allah'ın isyanlarının üzerine yâni günah işlememek için sabrederdik," derler. -"Girin Cennete! Cennet, çalışanların ne güzel ecir ve karşılığıdır!" derler. Sonra bir münâdî şöyle nida eder: -"Birbirlerini Allah için sevenler nerededirler?" Bâzı insanlar ağa kalkarlar. Ve onlar süratle Cennete doğru koşarlar. Yolda melekler onlarla karşılaşırlar. Melekler sorarlar: -"Sizi süratle Cennete koşarken görüyoruz! Sizler kimlersi¬niz?" Onlar: "Biz muhabbet ehliyiz! Birbirimizi Allah için sevenleriz!" derler. Melekler sorarlar: -"Sizin Allah için olan muhabbetiniz neydi?" Onlar: -"Biz birbirimizi sırf Allah için severdik," derler. -"Girin Cennetel Cennet, çalışanların ne güzel ecir ve karşılığıdır!'* derler. Bu hadis-i şerif, "Nüzhetü*I-Kulûb" isimli kitabda geçmektedir. Allah Yolunda Öldürülenlere Ölü Demeyin "Ve demeyin," Bu âyeti kerime Bedir şehidleri hakkında nazil oldu. Bedir'de on dört kişi şehid düşmüştü. Bedir şehidferinin altısı muhacirlerdendi, sekizi de esnârdandı. Ve insanlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Öldürülen kişi için," İnsanlar, Allah yolunda öldürülen kişi için: Falanca adam öldü. Dünyanın nimet ve lezzetleri de ondan kaybolup gitti. Yâni artık nimet ve lezzetlerden mahrumdur," diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine Allahü Teâlâ bu âyeti indirdi ve: "Ve Allah yolunda katlolunahlara "ölüler" demeyin, hayır, diridirler velâkin siz sezmezsiniz," buyurdu. jU Hayvanı bünyenin bozulması demektir. "Allah yolunda," Allah yolu, cihâttır. Çünkü bu, sevab kazanma ve Allah'ın rahmetine gark olmanın yolu ve sebebidir. "Ölüler" Yâni onlar ölüdürler, demeyin. "Hayır, diridirler." Hüküm bakımından bunlar tıpkı hayatta olanlar gibidirler. Bunların amellerinin sevabı kesilmez. Çünkü bunlar, Allah'ın dinine yardım etmek için öldürüldüler. Din dünyâda devam ettiği sürece, onların da sevapları devam eder. Çünkü bu yolu onlar gerçekleştirdiler. Bu onların sünnetidir. "Velâkin siz şuur edip sezmezsiniz." Yâni şehidlerin nasıl hayatta olduklarını ve hallerinin nasıl olduğunu siz şuur edip sezemezsiniz. Bunda, onların hayatlarının, cismânî hayat ile zahiri olarak anlaşılabilecek bir şey olmadığına Bu hadisi şerif, değişik ifâdeler ile Ibni Kesir ve Kurtubî tefsirlerinde geçmektedir. işaret vardır. Çünkü şehidlerin durumları, ruhanî bir iştir. Akıl ile idrâk edilmez, belki vahiy ile anlaşılır. Rûh Kendi Nefsiyle Kâim Olan Bir Cevherdir Bu âyeti kerime de, şuna deâlet etmektedir. Muhakkak ki ruhlar, kendi nefisleriyle kâim olan cevherdirler. Ruhlar, bedende, hissedilene müğâyir ve farklıdır. Ruhlar ölümden "bakî" kalıp idrâk sahibidirler. Cumhur bu görüştedir. Soru: Eğer sen: "Rûhâni hayat, lezzet ve elemleri idrak etmek için hepsinde ve her konuda hayvanı hayata tabi olup onunla müşterektir. Şehidlerin onunla yâni ruhanî hayat ile hususileşmesinin vechi ve yönü nedir?" diyecek olursan: Cevab: Derim ki: "Şehidlerin Allah'a yakın dereceleri vardır. Onlar bu yakınlıkları ile hususîleştüer. Allah onlara verdiği kera¬met, ihsan ve güzellikleri ziyâde etmektedir. Onların mertebesine ulaşamayan kişi onların durumunu geçemez. Onları anlayamaz. Onlar sanki hay (canlı) değil gibidirler. Allahü Teâlâ Cehennem ehli için şöyle buyurdu: "Her kim rabbine mücrim olarak varırsa, şüphesiz ki ona Cehennem var; onda ne ölür. ne dirilir. "Ben" Nedir? Bil ki: İnsanın nefsi ve zâtı, Allah'ın emir ve yasaklarıyla memur ve menhî olan muhâtab ve mükellef, cismânî latif olup bu bedene hissi bir şekilde sirayet etmiştir. Ateşin kömüre, gül suyunun gülün içine, sirayet edişi gibi ruh da bedene sirayet etmiştir. O, herkes kendisine tfî "Ben" lafzıyla işaret ettiği şeydir. Yâni insanın hakikatidir. O, velidir, nebidir, sevâb alandır, ceza alandır, amellerinden dolayı ikâb olunan, yâni cezaya çarpılandır. O, melekler kendisine secde ettiği zaman, Adem Aleyhis-selâm'ın sulbündeydi. O, Allah: "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" diye kendisine sorduğu varlıktır. 0, Rabbinin sorusuna "Evetî Sen bizim Rabbimizsin," diye cevap verendir. O, uykusunda ölendir. O, çıkar, sevinir ve rüya görür ve gördüğü rüyâ'yı tefsir edip yorumlar. O, üzülür, kederlenir, mahzun olur. O, yatmış olduğu uykuda eğer Allah, onu tutarsa bir daha cesedine dönmez. Ona ruh ve kendisine beden denilen kesif ceset tabi olur. Ruh, Nefis, Hayat Ve Ölüm Rûh-i su!tânî=Sultanî ruh'un tayin mahalli, kozalak şeklinde olan kalb'dir. Rûh-i hayvânî- Hayvanı ruh'un tayin mahalli dimağdır. Ona kalb ve akıl denir. Nefis de yine ruh gibi, bedenin bütün azalarına sirayet etmiştir. Ancak onun sultanı dimağda kuvvetlidir. Dimağ, nefsin tezahür etmede en kuvvetli olduğu yerdir. O hayvânî ruhtur. Bu heykele yâni bedene "Sultanî ruh"un taallukundan sonra meydana geldi. Hayvânî ruh, bütün fülerin ve işlerin başlangıcı olması için, sultanî ruhun akis ve yansımasından yaratıldı. Çünkü hayat, hay'da yâni canlı olan varlıkta gizli, örtülü ve bilinmeyen gaybî bir şey ve emirdir. Hayat ancak eserleriyle bilinir. His ve hareket gibi şeyler ile bilinir. ilim, irâde ve bunların dışındaki şeyler, hayvânî ruh üzerine döner. Hep onunla ilgilidir. Bu buhar yüzünde var oldukça, ikisinin arasında bir alâkanın var olması mümkün oldukça hayat var demektir. O yok olduğu zaman veya salâhiyetinden çıktığında; hayat zail olur. Rûh, ızdirablı bir şekilde bedenden çıkar. İşte bu hakîkî ölümdür. Rûh, bedene zoraki girdiği gibi, bedenden yine zoraki çıkar. Ama bazan ruh, ihtiyarî yâni kendi isteğiyle bedenden çıkar ve istediği zaman da ona geri döner. Tasavvuf ehli bunu "İnsilâh" yâni yüzülme diye isimlendirirler. Sen bu açıklamalardan öğrendin ki, ehl-i sünnet ve'I-cemaat mezhebine göre, muhakkak ki ruh, latîf bir cisimdir. Şu hislerle kâim olan heykele (bedene) mugayir ve farklıdır. Berzah Âlemi Sana ruh'un hali inkişâf etti. Yâni sen ruhun durumunu öğrendin. (1/258) Sen berzah âleminin sırlarına vâkıf oldun. Sen kabir âlemine ve kabirde olacak cismânî elem ve lezzeti anladın., Sana, kabrin Cennet bahçelerinden bir bahçe veya Cehennem çukurlarından bir çukur oluşu açıldı ve sen gerçeği anladın. Şehitler, berzah hayatı ile diridirler. Ve onlar orada nimetler içinde olup, nimetlenmektedirler. Çünkü onların cisimleri, melekler gibi latiftirler. Şehidler mevcutturlar ve diridirler. Fenârî "Tefsîrü'l-Fatiha" isimli kitabında buyurdular: "Berzah âleminde, sıddîklerin, şehidlerin ve salîhlerin kendisiyle nimetlen-dikleri her nimet hayalîdir. Yine Cehennemliklerin berzahta gördükleri her elem ve acı da hayalîdir. Bunu tasdik eden delil ise, sûr'a üfürülüp, insanlar mezarlarından yeniden dirildikleri zaman, her birinin yâni iyi ve kötü insanların berzah alemindeki hallerini unutmuş olmalarıdır. Bunu uykuda rüya görüp hayâl eden uyanık kişinin hayâl etmesi gibi, onlar da ancak hayâl ederler. Gerçekten öldüğü ve berzah alemine intikâl ettiği zaman, burada uyanan kişi gibidir. Dünya hayatı ona bir uyku gibi gelir. Âhiret dünyâ işlerine itimad eder. Berzah alemi ise, uykunun içinde bir uykudur. Gerçek uyanmak ise, onun üstünde gelecek olan âhiret yurdu için uyanmak ve yeniden dirilmektir. Orada ne uyku vardır ve ne de ondan sonra uyku..." Fenârî'nin sözleri bitti. "Es'iletü'l-Hikem" (Hikmetli sorular) isimli kitapta buyuruldu. Berzah ve âhiret işleri, dünyâda bilinmeyen ve kendisine alışık olunmayan bir sistem ve şekildedir. Ölümden sonra ruhlara cismânî ve hissî bir azap ve nimet yoktur. Lakin bu nimet veya azap manevîdir. Tâ dirilip cesetlerine iade edilinceye kadar bu böyledir. Ruhlar, cesetlere intikâl ettikleri zaman ise, nimet ve azaplar hissî ve cismânî olacaktır. Bunun manâsı: Görmüyor musun; Bişr-i Hafi hazretlerini rüyâ'da gördüler ve ona sordular. -"Allah sana ne yaptı?" 0: -"Allah beni bağışladı. Ve bana Cennetin yansını mubah kıldı," buyurdu. Yâni Bişr-i Hafinin ruhu, makamında Cennetin kendisine layık olan tarafından nimetlenmektedir. Cennetin diğer yansına ise, haşr olduğu zaman bedeniyle girecektir. İşte bu şekilde Cennetin diğer yansıyla nimeti tamamlanacaktır. Meyyitin ölümünden sonra berzah âleminde görmüş olduğu yiyecek, içecek, zevk ve safa; kişinin uykuda iken rüya aleminde yemiş olduğu yiyecek, içecek ve diğer zevklere benzemektedir. Berzah alemindeki nimet rüyadaki nimete müsavidir. Rüyâ'da Yeme Ve İçme Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Ben uyurum, Rabbimin katanda bana yedirilir ve içirilirim. Ve her şahıs böyledir. Yâni herkes rüyasında yedirilip içirilir. Rüyada yedirilip içirilme konusunda Peygamberler ile diğer insanların arasında fark vardır. Peygamberler ile diğerlerinin arasındaki bu fark, şu şekilde olmaktadır: Peygamberlerin cismi aç olarak yatar, tok olarak uyanır. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin dışındaki insanlar ise, aç olarak rüyalarında yer ve içerler, ama uyandıkları zaman yine o haldedirler, yâni yine açtırlar. Varis olan bir veli ve mürşidi kâmil de bunu görür. Yâni rüya¬sında rabbi tarafından yedirildiğini ve içirildiğini görür. Uyandığında üzerinde tokluk veya suya kanma eserini görür. İşte bu, mirasta varid olan peygamberliğin cüzlerindendir. Çünkü rüya peygamberliğin kırk altı cüzünden bir cüzdür. Bunu evliyadan birçoğu gördüler. Sabahleyin uyandıklarında geceleyin rüyalarında yemiş oldukları yemeğin kokusu hâlâ "Salih adamın görmüş olduğu güzel rüya. peygamberliğin kırk altı cüzünden bir cüzdür" buyurmuşlardır. üzerlerindeydi ve toktular. Bu peygamberliğin bir mirasıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Ben sizin gibi değilim. Ben uyurum, mutlm, (yediren) bana yedirir, sâkî (içiren) bana içirir. Hadîs-i şeriflerinin ifâde ettiği hüküm ise, gâlib yâni çoğunluk itibârı iledir, yoksa küllî itibari ile değildir. İşte şehidlerin berzahda nimetlendirilmeleri. varis olan velinin rüyasında nimetlendirilmesi mertebesindedir. Bu makamı iyi anla. Burada kendisinden bahsedilen cisim, latîf olan cisimdir. Berzahtaki mertebesine göre kendisine layık olan nimetlerden nimetlenmektedir. Rüyada yeme ve içme haline, ister "hayalî", veya "manevî" veyahut da "cismânî" diye tabir edin. Bu cismanîlik, latîf cisme mensûbdur. Kesif olan cisme mensûb değildir. Zira, cismânî lezzet, dünyâ halinde sâdece ve sâdece kesif olan cesede bağlıdır. Başkasına bağlı değildir. Denildi: -"Yâ Rasûlellah! Hiç kimse şehidler ile beraber haşr olur mu?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Evet! Bir gün ve gecede yirmi kere Ölümü hatırlayan kişi, şehidler ile birlikte haşr olur." Te'vîlât-İ Necmiyyeden Tasavvuf! Manâlar Tevilât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: Bu âyeti kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Cihâd-ı ekber ehlinden, celâlüllah kılıcıyla Allah yolunda "Fena fîllah" için öldürülen kişileri ölüler sanmayın. Her ne kadar onların varlıklarının vasıflan yok olduysa da onlar, kendilerini var edeni müşahede etmekte olduklarından diridirler. Kim "Fena fîllah" makamında fânî olduysa onun varlığı yine "Beka billâh" ile olacaktır. Bazan, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi Celâl sıfatlarının tecelli şuâlanyla bu mümtaz kullarını kendi varlıklarından ayırır, bazan da cemâlinin latif nefhâ ve esintileriyle onları diriltir. Böylece onlar, Mevlâ'nın cemâl bahçelerinde gezerler, lâkin sizler, onların hallerini sezmez ve onlara muttali olmazsınız. Kuşeyrî buyurdu: Eğer onlar "fena flllarfda secdelerini kaybedip ölürlerse, onların ruhları "beka billah"da kalır. Cüneyd-i Bağdadî buyurdu: Kimin hayatı nefsiyle olursa, o kişinin ölümü ruhunun gitmesiyledir. Kimin hayatı rabbiyle olursa, o kişi, tabiî hayatından aslî hayata intikâl eder. Hakîkî hayat, zaten odur." Mesnevî de buyuruldu: (1/259) Sevgilinin ızdırabtan kurtulması için Hekim, ağrıyan dişini çekip çıkarır. Noksandan ne gelişmeler olur. Şehidlere yoklukta hayat vardır. Boğazlan zahiren kesilmiştir. Onları Cenab-ı Hak ferahlandırır, rızıklandırır. İmtihanlar "Ve elbette sizi imtihan edeceğiz;" Bu cümlenin başındaki ü (iâm) mahzûf kasemin cevabıdır. Yâni: "Vallahi, sizi imtihan edilenlere yapılan bir muameleye tabi tutup imtihan ve belâ ile size muamele edeceğiz. Belâya sabır edip, ilâhî kazâ'ya teslim olacak mısınız, yoksa, belâya sabır etmeyip, ilâhî kazaya teslim olmayacak mısınız?" demektir. Çünkü belâ ve imtihan, mihenk taşı gibi bir ölçüdür. Onunla insanın nefsinin cevheri ortaya çıkar. Bununla biz, sizin aranızda kimin itaatkâr olduğunu ve kimin âsî olduğunu ortaya çıkaracağız. Size izhâr edeceğiz. Yoksa bu bizim bilmediğimiz bir şeyin ortaya çıkması demek değildir. Çünkü biz onların neyle amel edeceklerini biliyoruz. "Korkudan biraz bir şey sebebiyle" Yâni az bir düşman korkusuyla imtihan edeceğiz. Buradan az korku buyurulmasının sebebi, emniyet ve güven zamanlarının korkuyla karşılaştırıldığı zaman, emniyet zamanlarının korku zamanına nisbetle binlerce kat daha fazla olmasındandır. "Ve biraz açhkdan," Yâni kıtlık ve yokluk içinde geçen sene ile imtihan ederiz. Meydana gelmeden önce açlıktan onlara haber verilmesinin sebebi, onları bu duruma alıştırmak ve sabırlarını kolaylaştırmak içindir. Çünkü istenmeyen bir durumun âni olarak meydana gelmesi, beklenildiğinde gelmesinden daha şiddetli ve sıkıntılı olur. Beklenti içinde olan kişi, ona göre maddi ve manevi olarak kendisini hazırlar. "Ve maldan biraz eksiklik ile (imtihan edeceğiz)." Bu cümle, üzerine atıftır. Yâni, az bir şey eksiklik sebe¬biyle imtihan edeceğiz, demektir. Hırsızlık, yağmalama, sultanın alması, yâni hakim olan güçlerin eliyle aldırmak suretiyle, helak ve zarar etmeniz sebebiyle malınızın eksilmesi, imtihanın yolların¬dandır. "Ve canlar." Yâni canlarınızın öldürülmesi, ölmesi, hastalık veya yaşlanmasıyla sizi imtihan ederiz. "Ve hâsılat (tan eksikle imtihan edeceğiz)." Yâni, üzüm asmalarını ve meyve ağaçlarını soğuktan dondurarak, kasırga ve çekirgeler vererek ve daha başka âfetler ile mahsûl ve ürünlerinizi eksilterek sizi imtihan edeceğiz. Ürünlerin helaki, bazan cihâd ile meşgul olmakla, arazi, bağ ve bahçelerin imârını terketmekle olur. İmam Şâfîî Hazretlerine Göre Bu Âyetin Tefsiri İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu, imam Şâfîî hazretleri bu âyeti kerimeyi şöyle tefsir ettiler: Burada geçen: "Korku"dan murat, Allah korkusudur. "Açlık", Ramazan-ı şerif açlığıdır. Yâni Oruç ile imtihandır. "Ve mallardan noksanlık ve eksiklik," Zekât ve sakadalar ile imtihandır. "Ve nefislerden (canlardan eksiklik)" Hastalıklardır. "Meyve ve ürünlerden murat," evlâdın ölmesidir, Zîrâ çocuk, kişinin gönlünün mahsulü ve meyvesidir. Nitekim hadîs-i şerîfte şöyle buyuruldu: Çocuk Vefat Ederse "Kulun çocuğu ölünce, Allahü Teâlâ ölümle alâkalı meleklere buyurur: -"Siz kulumun çocuğunu mu aldınız?" Onlar: -"EvetPderler. Allah yine buyurur: -"Siz kulumun kalbinin mevyesini mi aldınız?" Onlar: -"EvetPderler. Allah buyurur: -"Kulum ne söyledi?" Onlar: -"Ya Rabbi! Kulun sana hamdetti ve istircâ'da bulundu. Yâni: kulun sana teslim olup: "hna Allahi ve Inna iieyhirâciûn "biz Allah'ınız ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz" dedi. Allah, meleklere emreder: -"Kuluma Cennette bir köşk yapın ve o köşke "Hamd evi" adını verin. Bâzı ma'rifet ehli buyurdular: "Gaybı taleb etmek, ya mal ile olur, ya nefis ile olur, yâ akrabalar ile olur, ya kalb ile olur veya ruh ile olur. Mâl ile icabet eden kurtulur. Nefis ile icabet eden dereceler alır. Kim akraba ve yakınlarını kaybetmeye sabrederse, o kişi, kaybettiğinin yerine geçen birine ve yakınlığa kavuşur. Ve kimin ruhu kendisinden te'hir edilmezse o kişi vuslata devam eder." Sabredenleri Müjdele "Ve müjdele..." Hitab Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine veya sabrın büyüklüğünü ve yüceliğini ortaya koyup müjde verebilecek olan kişiyedir. Çünkü sabır, büyük bir fazilettir. Sevabı da büyüktür. Sabır, peygamber ve evliya hasletlerinden bir haslettir. Sabır sahibini, herkes müjdelemeye müstahaktır. "0 sabırlıları," yâni belâlara sabredenleri müjdele. "(0 sabredenler) ki, onlara isabet ettiği zaman," isabet etmek ve dökünmek, hatânın zıddıdır. "Bir rnusîbet," Musibet, insanın başına gelen ve kendisine isabet eden ve insanın kendisinden hoşlanmadığı felâket ve belâ demektir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, musibeti şöyle tarif ettiler: "Mü'mine eziyet veren şey, onun için musibettir. Musibet kelimesinin aslı, ok hedefe isabet etti" sözünden gelmektedir, . 'den yâni jujı babından gelmektedir. ona isabet etti, yâni ona ulaştı dekti ona ulaştı demektir. "Derler: "Biz Allah'ınız," Yâni, biz Allah'ın kulcağiziyiz, (kölenin kendisi ve elindeki herşey efendisine ait olduğu gibi) kul ve elindeki her şeyi ile beraber Mevlâ'sına aittir. Allah dilerse onu elimizde bırakır, dilerse onu tekrar elimizden alır. Dolayısıyla onun mülkü olan bir şeyde, feryad ü figan etmez ve ona karşı çıkmayız. Eğer Allah, bizi yaşatırsa rızkımız ona aittir. Eğer Allah bizi öldürürse, biz ona döneceğiz, varacağımız yer onun, katıdır, bizim sevabımız nezdindedir ve biz onun hükmünden razıyız. Rabbimizin bize verdiği her şeyi maddî ve manevî bütün nimetler. Allah'ın fazl ü keremidir. Onun kereminden bize verdiği vergi ve atalarından dönmesi ona layık değildir. O bizden ancak, âhirette bize azık olsun diye aldı. Bizim: Jü üı "Biz Allah'ınız," sözümüz. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülkünde olduğumuzu ikrardır. "Ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz" Bizim helak olacağımıza, yâni ölüp Allah'a döneceğimize ikrardır. Denildi ki, Allah'a dönmek, şekil olarak bir mekâna intikâl etmek değildir. Zîrâ Allah için mekân muhaldir. Belki Allah'a dönmekten murad. hükmün ancak ve ancak Allah'a mahsus olduğu yere dönmektir. Bu da âhiret yurdudur. Zîrâ orada zahiri olarak Allahü Teâlâ'dan başka hakikî bir hâkim yoktur. Dünya yurdu âhiretin hilâfinadır. Çünkü dünyâ, zahirî olarak Allah'ın gayrıda hüküm sürebiliyor. İstircâ'nın Faydalan Musîbete uğrayan kişinin musibet anında: lillahi ve inna ileyhi râdûn "biz Allah'ınız ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz" sözünde bir çok faydalar vardır: (1/260) 1 -Kişi bu cümleyi tekrarlamakla, layık olmayan yâni uygunsuz kelimeleri sarfetmekten korunmuş olur. 2-Bu cümle, felâket ve musîbete uğrayan kişinin kalbine teselli verir ve üzüntüsünü azaltır. 3-Bu cümleyi söyleyen kişinin, bundan sapıtıp başka layık olmayan uygunsuz sözler söylemesine şeytân sebep olamaz. Şeytan ona başka sözler söyletemez. 4-Bu cümleyi söyleyen kişiden bu güzel sözleri işiten başkaları da, ona uyup söylemeye başlarlar. 5-Bunu diliyle söyleyen kimse, kalbiyle de güzel bir inanç ve itikatta olduğunu hatırlar. Ve böylece Allah'ın kaza ve kaderine teslim olur. Muhakkak ki başına bir musîbet gelen kişi, musibet ânında dehşete kapılır. Kendisine, mezkur teslimiyeti, yâni Allah'ın kaza ve kaderine teslimiyetin gerekliliğini hatırlatacak birine ihtiyaç duyar. Musîbet Ânında Okunacak Dua Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: "Her hangi bir kula bir musîbet isabet ettiği vakit, o kul: "İnna titiahi ve inna ileyhi râdûn Aİİahümme edrnî fî musîbetî ve'hlüfnîhayran m/nhâa"B\z Allah'ınız ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz! Allahım, beni musîbetimle mükâfatlandır ve onun yerine bana ondan daha hayırlısını nasip et" diye dua ederse, mutlaka Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri o kişiyi musîbetinden dolayı mükâfatlandırır ve yerine ondan daha hayırlısını verir." Said bin Cübeyr (r.h.) buyurdular: Musîbet ânında okunmak için, bu ümmete verilen dua hiç bir ümmette verilmedi. Yâni istircâ hiç bir ümmete verilmedi. Eğer istircâ yâni belâya uğradığı zaman; inna lillahi ve inna ileyhi râdûn. Biz Al¬lah'ınız ve nihayet O'na döneceğiz" duası birine verilseydi, elbette Yakûb Aleyhisselâm'a verilirdi. Kur'ân-ı kerîmde okuyup işitmiyor musun? Yusuf Aleyhisselâmı kaybettiği kıssa'da Yâkûb Aleyhisselâm şöyle dedi: "Yâ esefâ alâ Yusuf! (Ah yusufum ah!) Kalb İle İstircâ' Sabır, musibet ânında istircâ' etmek yâni sâdece diliyle: inna liîlahi ve inna ileyhirâdûn, demek değildir. Belki istircâ', kalb ile olmalıdır. Burada kişi, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisi için yaratmış olduğu şeyleri tasavvur edip düşünür. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, kendisine teklif ettiği bütün mükellefiyetlerine boyun eğer. Allah'ın kendisine verdiği ve kendisinden aldığı bütün şeylerden kaza ve kaderine teslim olur. Çünkü Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsus olan bir mülkte kişi, nasıl olur da Allah ile çekişebilir? Allah'ın mülkünden Allah'a nasıl karşı gelebilir? Allah'ın kaza ve kaderine nasıl razı olmayabilir? İnsan, mülâhaza edip düşünmeli: Âlemler ve içindeki mülk, Allahü Teâlâ'nındır. O zaman insan, Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlar. Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlamak; Allah'ın kendisiyle bıraktığı nimetlerin, kendisinden aldığı nimetlerden kat kat çok olduğu bilgisini icap ettirir. İnsan, bunun farkına varır. Âyet-i kerîmede, kendisiyle müjdelenen şey mahzûftur. Ona. Allahü Teâlâ'nın şu kavl-i şerifi delâlet etmektedir: "İşte onlar," Zikredilen sıfatlar ile mevsûf olan sabırlılar, "Salavat u mağfiret onlara..." "Rablerinden... ve rahmet onlara..." Salavat kelimesinin cemi , olarak gelmesinin sebebi, mağfiretin çokluğuna ve sürekli tekrar edilmesine delâlet etmesi içindir."rahmet," kelimesinin tenvinli olması, kendisiyle ta'zîm ve büyüklük manâsını ifâde etmesi için cemi olarak gelmesini müstağni kıldı. Yâni ihtiyaç bırakmadı. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmetinin manâsı çok geniştir: Dünya ve âhirette sevindirici şeyleri kuluna eriştirmek ve zarar verecek şeyleri defetmek de, Allah'ın rahmetinin manâsının içine girer. "salat'in arasını cem edip ikisini bir araya getirmesi, rahmetinin kesintisiz olduğunu ilan etmek içindir. Âyet-i kerîmenin manâsı: Onların işlerinin mâliki ve onları kendilerine lâyık olacakları kemâlât derecelerine ulaştıran Allah'ın rahmeti, bütün fenleri yâni değişik çeşitleri, arda arda onların üzerinedir, demektir. Bâzıları (bir kısım âlimler) buyurdular: salat'ın Allah'a isnad edilmesi, yâni Allah'tan salat, medih, sena, ta'zîm, rahmet, lütuf, ihsan demektir. Tekrar değildir: "Ve işte hidâyete erenler onlar..." Hidâyete mahsus olup, her hakkı ve doğruyu bulanlar onlardır. Bundan dolayı onlar istircâ' edip, Allah'ın kaza ve kaderine teslim oldular. îbni Mesûd (r.a.) buyurdular: "Gökten düşmek, benim için Allah'ın herhangi bir kaza ve kaderine, "keşke böyle olmasaydı" demekten daha sevimlidir." Hazreti Ali (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: "Kim musîbet ânında elleriyle yüzüne ve oyluklarına vurursa, muhakkak ki onun sevabı yanar. Denildi ki, insana isabet eden hoş olmayan şeyler, eğer Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından gelmiş ise, ona sabretmek gerekir. Çünkü o belâ ve musîbetler, adi ve hakîm olan Allahü Teâlâ tarafından gelmiştir. Bu musîbetler, mutlaka Allah'ın adalet ve hikmetinin icabıdır . Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, kimseye haksızlık etmediğinden mutlaka buna sabretmek gerekir. İnsanın başına gelen hadise ve musîbet eğer zâlimlerden dolayı gelmişse, yâni zâlimlerin zulmüne uğramış ise, buna sabretmek vacip değildir. Belki zâlimlerin kendisine zarar vermesine ve musibetlerine manî olması caizdir. Hatta belki bu konuda zâlimler ile muharebe bile eder. Eğer bu muharebede öldürülürse şehid olur. Bil ki: Belâlar, tasfîye'ye sebebtir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: "Hiç bir peygamber benim eziyet gördüğüm kadar eziyet görmedi." Yâni. hiç bir peygamber benim saflığım kadar safî olmadı." demektir. Aşıkların yanında vefa ve cefâ birdir. Denildiği gibi: Sâib şikâyet edip yârından sitem etmektedir. İşve ve aşkın olduğu yerde, vefa ile cefâ birdir. Hadîs-i şerîfte şöyle buyuruldu: Hazreti Hasan (r.a.) buyurdular: Ben dedem, Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden şöyle dediklerini işittim: -"Ey oğlum! Kanaatkar ol, insanların en zengini olursun. Farzları yerine getir, insanların en âbidi olursun. Ey oğul! Cennette bir ağaç vardır. Ona: yâni belâ ağacı denir Kıyamet günü belâ ehli getirilir. Onlara divân açılmaz ve onlar için mizan da kurulmaz. Onların üzerine oluk oluk ecir ve sevab dökülür. Bu hadîs-i şerifi irad ettikten sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri "ancak sabredenlerdir ki, ecirlerine hesapsız erdirilir. âyeti kerimesini okudular. Eğer sabır hakkında hiç bir şey olmasa da, sâdece, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanında geçen kuş hikâyesi olsaydı kâfi gelirdi Sözü edilen hikâye şudur: (1/261) Hikâye Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'ın zamanında bur kuş vardı. Bu kuşun güzel bir sesi vardı. Kuşun sureti de çok güzeldi. Onu bir adam bin dirheme satın aldı. Başka bir kuş geldi. Kafesinin üzerine konup öttü. O yabancı kuş gittikten sonra, kafesteki güzel sesli kuş ötmez oldu, sustu. Adam Süleyman Aleyhisselâm'a geldi. Kuşunu şikâyet etti. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm: -"Gidin o kuşu bana getirin!" dedi. O kuşu getirdiklerinde Süleyman Aleyhisselâm kafesteki kuşa seslendi: -"Sahibinin senin üzerinde hakkı vardır. Çünkü adam seni çok yüksek para ile satın aldı. Sen neden sustun? Niçin ötmüyorsun?" diye sordu. Kuş: -"Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Ona (sahibime) deki: Kalbini benden kaldırsın, yâni benden ümidini kessin. Ben bundan böyle ebediyyen kafesin içinde ötmeyeceğim" dedi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm sordu: -"Neden?" Kuş: -"Benim ötmem, feryad ve figanım vatan ve evlâd hasretindendi. Kuşun biri bana: "Sen böyle güze! öttüğün için seni kafesin içinde hapsediyorlar. Ötme, sus! Eğer böyle devam edersen kurtulursun!" dedi. Ben de vatan ve evlâdıma kavuşmak için sustum. Artık ötmüyorum," dedi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm kuşun anlattıklarını adama anlattı. Adam: -"Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Onu bırak gitsin. Ben onu sesi için kafese koymuştum. Ötmeyen kuşu ne edeyim?" dedi. Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, adama bin dirhem verip kuşu bıraktı. Kuş kafesten kurtulup havalandığında şöyle ötmeye başladı: -"Beni tasvir edip bana güzel şekil ve ses veren, beni havada uçuran ve kafeste bana sabır veren Allah subhânehû ve teâlâ hazretleri, noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir. Ona teşbih ederim!" diyordu. Sonra Süleyman Aleyhisselâm çevresindekilere şöyle buyurdu: -"Eğer bu kuş kafeste ötmeye devam etseydi oradan kurtulamazdı. Sabretti kurtuldu." Hakikatte bunun misâli, nefsin sıfatlarından fânî olmaya işarettir. Çünkü kişi, kendi arzusuyla, zorlanmadan, ölmediği müddetçe hakîkî hayata ulaşamaz. Mesnevf de buyuruldu: Ten kafes şeklindedir ve ten candan hariçtir. Can hem dahilinde olur ve hem de haricinde. Üftâde Efendi diye meşhur Hazreti Şeyh (k.s.) buyurdular: "Enâniyetin yok olması ve hakîkî varlık denizinde vücûdun izmihlali gerekir. Ancak bu şekilde, maksûd tamam olup hâsıl olur." Saib buyurdu: Aslanı bağa vurmaya terket, o hürriyetini kazansın. Hayret Vadisi Üftâde Efendi diye meşhur Hazreti Şeyh (k.s.) buyurdular: Mertebeleri geçmenin mahalli, kendisine "s^J-ı ^>\j hayret vadisi" denilen bir mertebedir. Hayret vadisine gelen sâlik, yâni seyrû sülük talebesi orada matlubunu bilir, lâkin ona vâsıl olmaya kaadir olamaz. Yâni o yüce makama ulaşmaya güç getiremez. Böylece "Hayret vâdisfnde hayret ve hararetle döner, durur. Bu hararetle, enâniyeti yanar, kül olur. Bu vadiye, "hayret vadisi" denilmesinin bir sebebi de, buraya ulaşan sâlik, hayretler içinde kalır, şaşar ve buradan Öteye gitmeye ve geri dönmeye güç getiremez. Onun için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: s^^Ij^Lî "Allahım! Hayretimi ziyâde et!" diye buyurmaları, işte buna işarettir. Bu mertebeyi geçmek bir çok kişiye kolay olmadı. Zor bir metebedir. Mürşid-i kâmil olmadan bu mertebeyi geçmek mümkün değildir. Allahım! Bizi Esmanın (isimlerinin) ve sıfatlarının tecellilerine hazırla. Üzerimize zâtının kemâlinin müşâhedât kâselerinden saç, feyiz ve bereketini üzerimize ver. Safa ve Merve "Hakikat, Safa ile Merve Allah'ın şeâirindendir. Onun için, her kim hac veya umre niyetiyle Beyt'i ziyaret ederse, tavafı bunlarla yapmasında ona bir günah yoktur. Her kim de, gönlünden koparak bir hayır işlerse, şüphesiz Allah ecriyle meşkûr kılar, Alîm'dir."158 "Muhakkak Safa," Mekke'de bir dağın adıdır. Safiyyüllah Âdem Aleyhisselâm üzerinde oturduğu için kendisine "Safa" denilir. Merve de Safa gibi Mekke'de bir dağın adıdır. Merve'nin üze¬rine Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın hanımı, hazreti Havva oturduğu için, "Merve" denmiştir. "Allah'ın şeâirindendir;"kelimesi, kelimesinin cemii olup, alâmet manasınadır. Yâni, Safa ile Merve adındaki iki tepe, Allah'a taatın alâmetlerindendir. Çünkü ister vakfe yerleri, ister sa'y yerleri, ister kurban kesme yerleri olsun, Allah hepsinin belli ibâdetleri yerine getirmemiz bakımından, tanıyabilmemiz için birer alâmet kılmıştır. Safa İle Merve Tepelerine Dikilen Putların Hikâyesi Rivayet olundu: Safa tepesinde kendisine "İsaf denilen erkek şeklinde bir put vardı. Merve tepesinde de kendisine "Naile" denilen kadın şeklinde bir put bulunuyordu. (O zaman câhiliyye halkı) Bu iki putun insan olduğu, Kabe'de zina ettikleri için taş kesildiklerini ve kendilerinden ibret alınması için bu iki tepeye konulduklarını rivayet ediyorlardı. Uzun bir zaman geçtikten sonra, insanlar, Allah'tan başka bu iki puta tapmaya başladılar. Câhiliyye halkı. Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y ederlerken bu iki puta saygı gösterisinde bulunur ve ta'zîm için bu iki puta dokunurlardı. İslâm gelip putlar kırılınca, Müslümanlar, Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y edip bu iki tepenin arasını tavaf etmeyi kerih gördüler, hoş görmediler. Müslümanların bu hareketleri üzerine Allah, bu iki tepe arasında tavaf etmelerine izin verdi ve bunların Allah'ın alâmetlerinden olduğunu bildirdi. Safa İle Merve'nin Arasında Sa'y Yapmanın Hikmeti Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y yapmanın meşru olmasının hikmeti, Hazreti Hâcer'in meşhur sıkıntı döneminde, bu iki tepe arasında gidip gelme olayına dayanmaktadır. Hikâye edilir: Hazreti Hâcer'e kendisinin ve oğlu İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın susuzluğu zor gelmeye ve sıkıntı vermeye başladı. Yüksek dağlara çıkmak için, bu mekâna çıktı ve bu iki tepe arasında koştu. Orada dua etti. Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, Zemzem suyunu onlara ikram etti. Zemzem suyunu yerden fışkırtıp çıkarttı. (1/262) Allah onun duasını kabul etti ve Hazreti Hâcer'in ve oğlu İsmail Aleyhisselâm'ın susuzluğunu gidermek için, bu iki dağ arasında koşuşmasını, kıyamete kadar yeryüzüne gelecek bütün mükellefler için ibâdet kıldı. Haber'de şöyle denildi: "Safa ve Merve, Cennetten iki kapıdırlar. İcabet yerine konulmuşturlar. İkisinin arasında yetmişbin peygamberin kabri vardır. Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y yapmak, yetmiş köle azâd etmeye muâdil ve denktir. Beyt'i ziyaret ederse Her kim hac veya umre niyetiyle lügatta, kasdetmek ve niyet etmek, demektir, Umre, ziyaret demektir. Hac ve Umre'de, meşru olan kasd etme ve ziyaret vardır. "Onun üzerine bir günah yoktur;" Yâni, üzerinde bir vebal ve günah yoktur. kelimesinin aslı, . hayırdan şerre kastedip yönelmek demektir. "Bu ikisini tavaf etmesinde..." Yâni, Safa ile Merve'yi tavaf etmesinde ve ikisinin arasında sa'y edip, gidip-gelmesinde bir günah yoktur. Bu âyeti kerime, Müslümanlardan günahı kaldırmaktadır. Çünkü Müslümanlar, bunun câhiliyetin ihdası ve fiili olduğu. Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y etmenin günah olacağı düşüncesindeydiler. "Her kim hac veya umre niyetiyle Beyt'i ziyaret ederse, tavafı bunlarla yapmasında ona bir günah yoktur." Bu âyet-i kerîme. Safa ile Merve arasında sa'y etmenin Hanefî mezhebinde vacip olmasına ters ve zıd değildir. Çünkü bir iş hakkında bizim, "Onda bir günah yoktur," sözümüz, onun vâcib olarak itlâk edilmesini sahih kılar. fiilinin aslı, babından gelmesinin sebebi. Tavaf eden kişiye gereken, tavaf konusunda tekellüf etmesi, zorluğa katlanması, bütün cehd ve gayretini tavafa harcamasıdır. Tavafda zorluk olduğu için, fiili, babından geldi. "Ve her kim de gönlünden koparak bir hayır işlerse," 'nin aslı, kerhen yani, herhangi bir baskı ve zorlama olmadan, tav'an yâni isteyerek ve kendi arzusuyla bir işi yapmaktır. Denildi Tatavvu", kişinin, herhangi bir zorlama ve baskı olmaksızın, kendi istek ve arzusuyla, Allah'a yaklaştıncı fiil ve ameller işlemesidir. kelimesi, nasb oldu. (Bu ikisebebten biriyledir) "Tatavvu" kelimesi kendi nefsinde müteaddi bir fıüi tazammun ettiği içindir. "Tatavvu" kelimesi, teberru' etti, manâsına olduğu içindir. sözleri, teberru'etti, manasınadır. Sanki şöyle denildh Kim mutlak olarak, üzerine farz olmayan bir ameli severek yaparsa... Harf-i cerr olan ^ düşmesiyle burada - kelimesi, nasb oldu. Çünkü bu cümlenin tevili şöyledir: Ve kim büyük bir istekle isteyerek, hayır olarak Safa ve Merve'yi tavaf ederse: "Allah Şâkirdir" Demenin Manâsı "Şüphesiz Allah (ecriyle meşkûr kılan) şâkir'dir," Yâni o kişiyi, ameliyle mükâfatlandıracaktır. "Şâkir'in Allahü Teâlâ ile vasıflanması, taat eden kişiye sevâb vereceği ve onu mükâfatlandıracağı manâsına olmak üzere mecâzî'dir. İbni Temcîd, Haşiyesinde şöyle buyurdular: Allah'tan şükür, Allah'ın kulundan razı olduğu manâsına, mecazidir. Sevap vermek, rızânın lâzımı (gerekliliğidir.) Rızâ, şükrün melzûmudur. Şükür, rızâ manâsına mecazîdir. Sonra, şükürde mecazî olarak bulunan rızâ manâsından, ikinci mertebede mecaz olarak, sevâb manâsına geçildi. Böylece şükür, sevâb vermek manâsında kullanıldı. "(Allah) alîm'dir." Allah, tatavvu, yâni nafile ibâdet yapan kişiyi ve o ibâdeti yapmaktaki niyyetini hakkıyle bilmektedir. Bu âyeti kerimede, farzlara olduğu gibi, nafilelere de teşvik vardır. Bir nafile ile gelen, bir nafile ibâdeti yapana Allah şâkir ve alîmdir. Onun amelinin karşılığını kat kat verecektir. Peki bir nafileden daha fazlasını yapana Allah, nasıl muamele edecektir?... Oruç ile nefsin kahredilmesi tahsil edilir. Zekat ile o kişi tezkiye edilir, malı temizlenir. Namaz ile ruhanî bir miraca çıkılır. Hac ile vuslat elde edilir. Süfyân-I Sevrî'nin Haccı Süfyân-ı Sevrî'den rivayet olundu. Süfyân-ı Sevrî buyurdular: Bir sene hacca gitmiştim. Arafat'tan dönüp, o seneden sonra hac yapmama görüşündeydim. Hacılara baktım; asasına dayanmış yaşlı bir adam gördüm. O, beni süzercesine uzun uzun bana bakıyordu. Ben ona:» -"Esselâmü aleyke yâ şeyh! Ey yaşlı adam, Allah'ın selâmı senin üzerine olsun," diye selâm verdim. O da bana: -"Ey Süfyân! Senin de üzerine olsun!." Ben hayretle ona bakarken; o konuşmasına devam etti. Bana: -"Niyetinden dön!" dedi. Ben: -"Sübhânellah! Sen benim niyetimi nereden biliyorsun?" dedim. O: -"Rabbim bana ilham etti," diye cevap verdi. Ve şöyle devam etti: -"Gerçekten ben otuzbeş defa hac ettim. Otuz beşinci haccımda Arafat'ta vakfede bulunuyordum, insanların şu zahmetine bakıp, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların ve benim haccımı kabul edecek mi, diye düşünüyordum. Ben bu düşünceye kalmışken güneş battı ve hacılar, Arafat'tan Müzdelife'ye indiler. Benim yanımda kimse kalmamıştı. Gece karardı. O gece uyudum. rüyâm'da şöyle gördüm. Sanki gerçekten kıyamet kopmuştu. İnsanlar, haşr olmuşlardı. Amel defterleri uçuşuyordu. Mizan kurulmuştu. Sırat ortaya konmuştu. Cennet ve Cehennemin kapıları açılmıştı. Cehennemin şöyle dediğini işittim: -"Ey Allahım! Hacıları benim sıcağımdan ve soğuğumdan koru!" diyordu. Bunun üzerine Cehenneme şöyle nida geldi: -"Ey Ateş! Hacılardan gayri için de dua et, çünkü onlar, çölün susuzluğunu ve Arafat'ın sıcaklığını tattılar. Bundan dolayı onlar, kıyametin susuzluğundan muhafaza olundular (bu gün onlara susuzluk yok) ve onlar, şefaate nail oldular, şefaate ermenin zevkini tattılar. Zîrâ onlar, canları ve mallarıyla benim rızâmı taleb edip aradılar." Şeyh buyurdu: -"O anda ben uyandım. İki rekat namaz kıldım. Sonra yine uyudum. Aynı rüyâ'yı aynı şekilde yine gördüm. Bu rüya rahmânî mi yoksa şeytanî mi, diye düşünüyordum ki, bana: -"Hayır! Belki bu rüya rahman olan Allah tarafindandır. Sağ elini uzat!" denildi. Ben de sağ elimi uzattım. Bir de baktım ki, avucumda bir mektub: Şöyle yazılıydı: Her kim Arafat'ta vakfe yapar ve Beytullahı ziyaret ederse, ben onu kendi ehli beytinden yetmiş kişi hakkında şefaatçi kılarım." Bu hadiseyi bize aktaran, Süfyân-i Sevrî hazretleri buyurdular:"O zât o mektubu bana gösterdi ve ben de okudum." Sonra Şeyh efendi buyurdular: -"O zamandan beri her sene haccettim. Ta ki, bu şekilde yetmiş üç haccım tamam oldu." Bu hadise, "Zühretü'r-Riyâz" isimli kitabta zikredildi. (1/263) Kalb İlede Kabe'ye Yönelmek Lazım Eşbâh ve nezâirde buyuruldu: Müslümanların kendisinden faydalanacakları rabıta binalarını inşâ etmek yani, kervansaraylar ve islâm ülkesinin hudutlarını bekleyenlerin irtibat yerlerini ve hayır kurumlarını yapıp, müslümanların faydasına sunmak, ikinci hacdan yâni nafile hac'dan daha faziletlidir. Nafile hac nafile sadakadan daha faziletlidir. Farz olan hac, anne ve babaya itaat etmekten daha evlâdır. Ancak nafile hac böyle değildir. Zenginin haca, fakirin haccından daha faziletlidir. Çünkü fakir kişi, farzı Mekke'de edâ eder. Onun gidişi nafiledir. Farz'ın fazileti, nafilenin faziletinden daha üstündür. Akıllı kişi, Allah'ın beytine yâni Kabe'ye yönelir ve onu ziyaret eder. Eğer mal bakımından Kabe'yi ziyaret etmeye musâit değilse, himmet ve haliyle musâit olmalıdır. Yâni düşüncesi, gayreti, hali ve kalbiyle Beytüllahı ziyaret etmelidir. Muhakkak ki, Beytüllahı ziyaret etmede en önemli şey, kişinin sâdece kalıbı ile değil, kalbi ile manen Kabe'ye yönelmesidir. MesnevTde buyuruldu: Sen nice yollar yürüdün de gül biçemedin. Te'vîlât-I Kâşâniyye'den Tasavvuf? Manâlar Te'vîlât-ı Kâşâniyye'de buyuruldu: "Hakikat, Safa" kalbin varlığıdır. Ve Merve," nefsin varlığıdır. "Allah'ın şeâirindendir" Allah'ın dininin ilânından ve onun kalbî ibâdet yollarındandır; yakîn, tevekkül, rızâ ve ihlâs gibi... Ve nefsî menâsiktendir; Sabır, şükür, zikir ve fikir gibi.. "Beyt'i ziyaret ederse," Yanî zatî olan vahdet makamına baliğ olur ve zatî olan küllî fena ile İlâhî huzura dahil olursa, demektir. "Veya umre," Müşahede makamına baliğ olduktan sonra. Celâl ve Cemâl sıfatlarının tecellisinin nuruyla, O hazreti Tevhîd sıfatı ve fena ile ziyaret ederse... "Bir günah yoktur," yâni zorluk yoktur. "Onun üzerine," Yâni bu takdir de ona: "Bunlar ile tavafı yapmasında," Yâni ikisinin makamına dönmesinde, ikisinin arasında tereddüt eder. Renkli olan vücûdundan dolayı değil. Belki o vebal ve günahtır. Fenâ'dan sonra temkin ânında kendisine hibe edilen Hakkânî vucûd ile tavaf eder. İşte bundan dolayı, günah nefyedildi. Çünkü bu varlıkta, birincisinin tersine vüs'at ve genişlik vardır. "Her kim de gönlünden koparak bir hayır işlerse," Yâni kalb makamında, bir hayır teberru eder; tekmîl. mükemmelleştirme, talim, irşâd ve mahlûkata şefkat babında iyilikler yapar ve ahlâk babında da, birr (iyilik), takva, zaiflere ve miskinlere yardım ve himmetleri tahsil eder. Ve nefis makamında ise, fenâ'dan sonra beka halinde seyr ü sülûk'da kemâle erdikten sonra, yüksek himmetleri tahsil etmektir. "Şüphesiz Allah (ecriyle meşkûr kılan) şâkir'dir," Onun ameline, çok sevab vermekle onu meşkûr etti. "(Allah) alîm'dir." Muhakkak ki o, eşyada tasarruf etme babında. Allah'ın adı ile hareket etmelidir. Telvîn, renge girmek, ibtilâ ve fetret babında olmamalıdır. Kâşânî'nin sözü burada bitti. Ey zâtı gizli, atâ ve ihsanı hissedileni Sen su gibisin, biz ise, el değirmeni gibiyiz. Sen rüzgârsın biz ise toz. Rüzgâr tozu aşikâr olarak gizler. Allah'ın İndirdiğini Gizleyenler Melundurlar İndirdiğimiz beyyinâtı ve ayn-ı hidâyet olan ayetleri, insanlar için biz, Kitâb'ta beyan ettikten sonra gizleyenler, muhakkak ki onlara, Allah lanet eder, lanet şanından olanlar da lanet eder.1S9 Ancak tevbe edip, hâli düzeltip, hakkı söyleyenler başka... Ben onlara bağışlarım; öyle rahîm - tevvâbım ben...160 Amma ayetlerimizi inkâr etmiş ve kâfir olarak can vermiş olanlar: İşte Allah'ın laneti, meleklerin laneti, insanların laneti hep onların üstüne...161 Ebediyyen onun altında kalırlar. Ne azapları hafifletilir, ne de kendilerine göz açtırılır...162 Her halde hepinizin ilâhı bir İlah... Başka ilah yok; ancak O... 0, rahmânü'r-rahîm...163 "0 gizleyenler," Bu âyet-i kerime, yahûdîlerin reisleri (başkan ve ileri gelenleri) veya ahbârı (yahudî din alimleri) hakkında indi. Ve dinî ahkâm'dan herhangi bir şeyi gizleyen herkes hakkında indi. Bu akla en yakın olanıdır.. Çünkü, lafzı âm olan bir âyetin hükmü de umûmî olur. Sebebinin husûsî olması, hükmünün umûmî olmasına manî değildir. Kendisine İhtiyaç olduğu halde ve ortaya çıkarılıp izhâr edilmesi için gerekçe bulunduğu halde, bir şeyi kasten gizlemektir. Ve davet edicinin onun izhârına husulüdür. Bu ise (yâni gizlemek) 1-Bazan, sırf ahkamı örtmek ve onu gizlemekle olur. 2-Bazen de yerine başka bir şeyi koyup onu izâle etmekle olur. Yahûdîlerin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevrâtta geçen vasıflarını ve diğer dinî hükümleri değiştirmeleri bu şekildeydi. "Bizim indirdiğimiz şeyi," halbuki onlar: "Beyyinâttan..." Yâni açıklayıcı âyetler olup, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vasıfları ve peygamberliği, recim üzerine, kıblenin Mescd-i Harama değişmesi ve helâl haram hakkında ilâhî hükümlerdir. "Ve ayn-ı hidâyettir." Yâni Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin vasıfları ve peygamberliğinin künhüne iman etmenin ve tabi olmanın farz olduğunu bildiren ve hidâyete delâlet eden âyetlerdir. harfi cerri, fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Biz onu beyan ettikten sonra," Yâni biz onu hulâsa edip, açıkladıktan sonra onu gizleyenler. "insanlar için." Hepsine, sâdece gizleyenlere değil. 'Kitap'ta," Yâni Tevrâtta. Bu, aynı zamanda onlara, âyetleri izah etmeleri için bir tenbih ve uyarıdır. Onlardan her birine, şüphesiz ona kavuşması cihetinden bu gereklidir. İbni Şeyh, haşiyesinde şöyle buyurdu: Ayet-i kerimede geçen; "Beyyinâf'dan murat, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin peygam¬berlere indirdiği kitaplar ve vahiydir. Aklî deliller değildir. "hidâyet" kavl-i şerifinin altına ise, aklî ve naklî deliller girer. Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, hidâyet hakkında: Biz onu açıkladıktan sonra, yâni biz onu kitabta beyan ettikten ve hulâsa ettikten sonra," buyurması ise, ikisinin birleşmesini, yâni bir anda olmasını gerektirmez. Çünkü atıf, lafizların değişikliği içindir. Açıklanan şeyin kitapta ve onun vahiy yoluyla olması caiz olduğu gibi; (1/264) beyyinatin kendisinde istifâde edilen faydalı bir yoldan da olması (insanlara gelmiş olması) caizdir. "İşte onlara," yâni bu sıfat ehli olan kişilere, "Allah lanet eder," Yâni onlar hakkı gizledikleri için, Allah onları, rahmetinden uzaklaştırıp, dergâh-ı izzetinden tard edip kovar. "lanet şanından olanlar da lanet eder;" Lanet okuyan herkes, o hakkı gizleyip gerçeği söylemeyenlere lanet eder. Yâni, melekler, insan ve cinlerin mü'minleri onlara beddua ederler, demektir. îbni Mesûd (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Bir adam, bir arkadaşının kötü bir iş yaptığını zannederek ona lanet etse, o lanet hemen semâya yükselir. Lanet edilen kişi, lanete layık bulamayınca, söyleyene döner. Onu da layık bulamayınca. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin Tevrâttaki, vasıflarını saklayan ve onun hak peygamber olduğunu bildiği halde bu gerçeği gizleyen yahûdîlere gider." Lanet ediciler, yahutta hayvanlar ve haşerelerdir. Onlar yâni canlılar, Allah'a isyan eden kullara lanet ederler ve: "Allahim! Adem oğullarının isyankârlarına lanet et! Çünkü onların uğursuzluğu sebebiyle bereketten yoksun bırakıldık, yağmurumuz kesildi," derler. Halkı Sapıtmaktan Tevbe Etmenin Şartları "Ancak tevbe edenler müstesna...Beyyinât ve hakkı gizlemekten ve diğer tevbeyi gerektiren amellerden vazgeçip tevbe edenler hariç... Bu istisna, "İstisnâ-i Muttası dır. Müstesna minh. "onlara lanet eder." fülindeki zamirdir. "Ve hali düzeltenler," Yâni, bozduklarını düzeltenler hariç, demektir. Çünkü tevbeden sonra kişi, ifsat edip bozduklarını mutlaka düzeltmelidir. Meselâ; başka birini dinî konularda eğer şüpheye düşürmüşse, mutlaka onun şüphesini izâle edecek olan doğruyu beyan etmesi gerekir. Yâni, bozduklarını düzeltmeli ve sonra da mutlaka, gizleme fiilinin zıddını işlemelidir. Kitmân yâni gizlemenin zıddı ise beyândır, açıklamadır. Bunu Allahü Teâlâ şöyle beyan ediyor: "Ve hakkı beyân edip söyleyenler (hariç)..." Yâni Allahü Teâlâ*nın kitaplarında beyân ettiği şeyleri söyleyenler hariç, demektir. Bunları yapanların tevbeleri elbette tamam olur. Bu âyeti kerime, fikrî günah işleyen, düşünce suçu işleyip, halkı sapıtan, âlim, mütefekkir, yazar ve düşünce adamlarının yapmış oldukları bu tarz günahlarının affı için neler yapmaları lazım geldiği ve neleri terketmeleri gerektiğine delâlet etmektedir. "İşte onlara, ben bağışlarım/' Yâni bu tevbe edenlerin tevbesini kabul eder, rahmet ve mağfiretimi onların üzerine saçarım, onlara rahmet ve mağfiret ile muamele ederim. Çünkü tevbe, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine isnâd edildiği zaman, yani: denildiğinde, Allah onların tevbesini kabul etti. veya Allah onların tevbesini kabul eder, manasınadır. Tevbe'nin kabulü, mağfireti tazammun eder, ilâhî rahmeti icap ettirir. Yâni tevbe eden kişiden azabın kaldırılmasını icap ettirir. "Ve tevvâb'im rahîm'im ben." Yâni tevbeleri kabul etmede mübalağa eder ve rahmeti neşrederim. İslâm düşmanlarından yaşayanlara lanet okunma zikredilince, ölenlerine de lanet okunma zikredilerek şöyle buyuruldu: Lanet "Amma ayetlerimizi inkâr edenler," Yâni, küfür ve inkâra devam edenler, tevbe etmeyip. gerçekleri gizlemeyi sürdürenler... "Ve kâfirler olarak ölenler/' Yâni Küfürleri üzerine isrâr ederek, ilk hallerini değiştirmeden devam edenler (yok mu?): "işte onlar," bilistikrâr sayılanlar... "Allah'ın laneti, meleklerin laneti, insanların laneti hep onların üstünedir." Onlar ebedî olarak lanete mahsusturlar. Yaşarken ve ölürken onların üzerinde ebedî lanet vardır. Kıyamet Gününde Kâfirler Birbirlerine Iânet Edecekler Onlara Iânetiyle lanet edenler, mü'minlerdir. Çünkü., nasdan murad mü'minlerdir. Zîrâ gerçek manâ'da insan olanlar mü'minlerdir. Zîrâ insanlıktan sâdece ve sâdece mü'minler faydalanmaktadırlar. Kâfirler ise, hayvanlar gibidirler. Hatta belki hayvanlardan daha sapık bir yolda ve dalâletin içindedirler. Allah katında onların itibar ve değerleri yoktur. Veya burada geçen, nas, yâni insan kelimesi umûmîdir. Çünkü kâfirler de' kıyamet günü birbirlerine lanet edeceklerdir. Kıyamet gününde Allah, kâfirlere lanet edecektir. Melekler, lanet edecektir. İnsanlar yâni mü'minler lanet edecektir. Zalimler, zâlimlere Iânet edecektir. Kendisi zâlim olduğu halde, zâlimlere Iânet eden kişi, kendi nefsine zulüm etmiştir. Melunların Azabları Hafifletilmez "Ebediyyen onun altında kalırlar;" Bu cümle de ki, zamirden hâl'dir. Yâni lanette daimî o-larak kalırlar demektir. Çünkü onlar Cehennem ateşinde muhalleddirler. Onlar Cehennemde ebedî kaldıkları gibi, ebedî olarak Allah'ın rahmetinden de uzaktırlar. "Onlardan azab hafifletilmez." Bu cümle, kâfirlerin azablannın çokluğunu ifâde etmek için istinaftır. Küfürlerinin kemmiyeti ve habisliğin çokluğu haysiyetiyle azablannın keyfiyetinin beyânıdır. Yâni üzerinden azab, kaldıramayacağı gibi hafifletilmez de. "kendilerine göz de açtırılmaz." 1- babından geliyor. Mühlet, te'cîl, te'hir manasınadır. Yâni onlara, tekrar dönüş, tevbe ve mazeret için mühlet ve süre verilmez. Onlar devamlı ve sürekli azab olunurlar. Azabın her bir çeşidi diğerine bitişmektedir. Azab esnasında bile dinlenmeleri olmaz, bir saat bile, azapları geciktirilmez. 2- manasınadır. Yâni onlar, mazerette bulunmaları için, beklenilmezler. 3- görmek ve bakmak manasınadır. Yâni onlara rahmet nazarıyla bakılmaz, demektir. Kâfirlerin Ebediyyen Cehennemde Kalmalarının Hikmeti? "Onlar ebediyyen onun altında kalırlar, buyurularak, Cehennem ateşinde ebedî kalacakları beyân edildi. Çünkü onların niyetleri, yaşadıkları müddetçe putlara tapmaktı. Eğer yaşasalardı ebediyyen putlara tapacaklardı. Onun için onların ebedî azab ile azablanmaları caiz oldu. Amma ateşte değişik derekeler vardır. Onların Cehennem¬deki derekeleri yâni yerleri, kötü halleri ve küfürlerinin şiddetine müsâvî yâni eşdeğer olarak değişir. Şiddetli küfür, Cehennemin derekelerinde şiddetli azaba döner. Çünkü onların niyetleri, amelleri gibi değişiktir. Kâfirlerin (dünyâda yaşadıkları kısa ömürleri ve küfürlerine karşılık) ebedî azabta kalmalarının hikmeti: Kâfirler, kötü itikad ve inançlarıyla, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında kötü düşündüler ve ebediyyen Cennetten mahrum olup, daimî olarak Cehennemde kalmaları vacip oldu. Ne güzel buyuruldu. Sefihlere edep ve terbiye faydalıdır. Nicelerin kötülüğünü ise, ancak ölüm şerbeti defeder. (1/265) Yahudilerin Hakîkatı Gizlemelerinin Sebepleri Yahudilerin, hakîkatı gizleme ve diğer fiillerinin sebebi, riyaset (liderlik) ve dünyâyı sevmelerindendir. Çünkü onlar, hakîkatı kabul edip müslüman olurlarsa, halkın alt tabakasından elde ettikleri maddî imkânların, yiyeceklerin ve rantların ellerinden gitmesinden korktular. Varacakları yer Cehennem olduğu zaman, tabi, kazandıkları şeyler onlara hiçbir fayda sağlamaz. Onların varacağı yer Cehennem olacak, dolayısıyla, ne kazanırlarsa kazansınlar, riyaset (başkanlık ve liderlik), halkı sömürmek, rant elde etmek, maddî imkanlara sahip olmak gibi sahip oldukları şeylerin hiçbiri onlara bir yarar getirmeyecektir. Balık Avlama Hikâyesi Haberde geldi: Eski zamanlarda bir mü'min ile bir kâfir balık avlamaya gittiler. Kâfir kendi ilahlarını anıyor ve balık tutuyordu. Hatta bu şekilde çok balık tuttu. Mü'min, Allah'ı zikrediyordu, ama balık adına hiçbir şey onun ağına gelip düşmüyordu. Sonra güneşin batışı sırasında, bir balık ona isabet etti. Balığı çekti fakat balık ağdan kurtulup yine suya düştü. Akşam oldu. Eve döndüler. Mü'minin eli boştu. Yanında hiçbir şey yoktu. Kâfir ise, ağını doldurmuştu. Mü'minin üzerine müvekkel olan melek, bu duruma özüldü. Bu müvekkel melek daha sonra göğe çıktığında, mü'minin Cennetteki makamını gördü. Kendi kendine: -"Vallahi! O mü'minin gelip varacağı yer burası olduktan sonra ona isabet eden hiçbir şey ona zarar vermez" dedi. Müvekkel melek, kâfirin de Cehennemdeki yerini gördü. Onun için de: -"Vallahi! O kâfirin düşeceği yer bura olduktan sonra, dünyâda ona isabet eden hiçbir maddî fayda artık ona hiçbir şey sağlamaz," dedi. Şerhü'l-Hutab isimli kitapta da böyle beyan edilmektedir. Gaflet içinde geçen güzellikler için, bülbül vuslata kavuşmak için etmektedir. Bu ne devlettir ki. ona hep hasetçiler, onun hasedini kaldırmaktadır. İsyan edenler. Cehennem azabını hakikâtiyle bilmiş olsalardı, günah ve isyanları asla irtikab etmezlerdi. Bir delikte zehirli bir yılanın olduğunu bilen kişinin, elini o deliğe sokması nasıl ki imkansız ise, Cehennem azabına inancı tam olan kişinin de ateşten ve azabtan dolayı asla isyan irtikâb etmez. Belâ, Reis Ve Mürşidlerin, Zulüm Ve Dalâletinden Gelir Bil ki, yahudî ahbân (yâni din âlimleri) ilimlerinden faydalan¬madıklarından sapıttılar, kendileri dalâlete düştükleri gibi halkı da sapıtıp dalâlete düşürdüler. Bu sebeple Allah, onları rezil ve rüsvây etti, onlara lanet etti. "Hâlisa" isimli kitapta zikredildi: "Bir kavim kendi zulüm (ve günahlanyla) asla helak olmaz. Kavim ancak, idarecilerin, âlimlerin ve din adamlarının zulüm (ve günaları) ile helak olur." Üftâde Efendi diye meşhur olan Şeyh (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İrşâd hali de böyledir. Talebe ve muridlerdeki dalâlet ve fesat, onların mürşidlerinin fesad ve bozukluğundan ileri gelmektedir. Mürşid, sırât-ı müstakîm üzere oldukça. Allahü Teâlâ, talebe ve muridleri dalâlete düşmekten korur. Belâ, bir kavme ancak reislerinin fesatlığı sebebiyle iner." Hikâye olundu: Memnu olan ağaçtan, önce annemiz hazreti Havva yedi. Kendisinde bir şey meydana gelmedi. O ağaçtan babamız Âdem Aleyhisselâm yiyince. Cennetten çıkarılma hadisesi meydana geldi. Riyaset erbabına yazıklar olsun! Yazıklar olsun onlara ki, nefislerine zulmettiler ve zulümleri başkalarına tecâvüz etti. İşte bu zâlimler. Cehenneme gireceklerdir. O kesik ve hicran ateşidir. Cehennem Allah'tan ve rahmetinden uzaktır. Ailahım! Bizleri muhafaza et! Amin. Allah Birdir 'Her halde hepinizin ilahı... Bu hitab umûmîdir. Bütün insanlaradır. Yâni ibâdete müstahak olan. "Bir ilâh'tır." O, ulûhiyette tek ve ortağı bulunmayan ilâhtır. Ondan başkasının "İlâh" adı ile isimlenmesi sahih ve doğru değildir. Ondan başka ma'bud yoktur. kelimesi, mahzûf mübtedanm haberidir. de onun sıfatıdır. O hakikatte haberdir. Çünkü o bir çok faydalan ihata etmektedir. Görmüyor musun, eğer o makabli üzere taksir edilse bir fayda ifâde etmez. "başka ilâh yok; ancak o..." Burası, Allah'ın vahdâniyyetini takrir edip, zihinlere iyice yerleştirmek ve, varlık âleminde başka ilâh da var ama, ibâdete müstehak değil, vehmini ortadan kaldırmak içindir. Yâni Allah'ı böylece tanıyın. Daima ona ibâdet edin. Ondan başkasından bir şey isteyip ummayın ve Allah'tan başkasından korkmayın. Ancak ve ancak ona ibâdet edin. O Kelimesinin Allah'a İsim Oluşu Buradaki yâni "Ondan başka ilâh yoktur." Cümle¬sinde istisna olan jS isimden bedeldir; mahalli üzerine değil... Çünkü mahalli ibtidâ üzere merfudur. Haber ise mahzûfdur. Yâni: Bizim için Allah 'tan başka ilâh olacak bir bir ilâh veya varlık içinde ondan başka var olacak biri yoktur, demektir. Bil ki, isimler, iki kısımdır. 1-İsm-i zahir. 2-İsm-i zamir. Zamir isim olan bir kelimenin zamir oluşu, onun bir isim olmasını nefyetmez. Yâni bir kelime zamir olduğu halde isim olabilir. İmam Fahreddin Razı (r.h.) Tefsiri kebirinde bu kelimenin yâni 'J* 'nin isim oluşunu tahkik etti. Oraya bakılsın. Hakikat ehline göre ise, (O) kelimesi, mahza isimdir. İster müzhâr (zahir isim) olsun, ister muzmâr (yâni zamir olsun) müsavidir. Bundan dolayı lam-i tarif ile: "Ona mahsus başlıklı konuya bakınız. âlem," denilir. Bunu anla ve böyle bilî Gerçekten bu bilgi sana fayda verir. (1/266) Vazife Ve İbâdette Timur Gibi Ol Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Nefsin hevâ ve hevesinden ne vakit kurtulacaksın? Seni hüviyetin cami olmayınca sen hüviyeti ilâhiyeden sâdece lafzına kani oldun. Sıfat, nâm ve isimden ne doğar? Hayâl doğar ve hayâl visâl'e delil ve klavuz olur. Sen hiç bir delilin medlûlsüz olduğunu gördün mü? Cadde olmayınca yolcu olmaz. Hiç hakikatsiz ve musemmâsız bir isim gördün mü? gül ve çiçeği terkip eden telaffuzuyla hiç gül ve çiçek açılır mı? ismi okudun mu yürü müsemmâ'yı araî Nehir ve suda balığı Felekten bil, nehirden değildir. Eğer bu harfler ve isimlerden çıkmak istersen haberdâr ol. Kendini önce manevî nurla nurlandır. Timur gibi... (İbâdetleri ve vazifeyi yerine getirmede Timur gibi ol...) Timurlenk'ten renksiz ol. Meşru riyâzata devam ederek, Pir Celâl ol Makbul olmayan vasıflardan kendini temizle ki beşeriyet tozundan kendini arınmış göresin. Tâ peygamberlerin ilmini kalbinde, kitapsız, üstadsız ve ezbersiz göresin. Bu vasıtasız ilimdir.., Yâni ilmi ledün... "0. rahmânü'r-rahîmdir." 0, bütün nimetler için mevlâdır. Nimetlerin usûl ve furû'unu verendir. Yâni, nimetlerin aslını ve bunlara bağlı şeyleri veren O'dur. O'ndan başka hiçbir şey bu sıfatlan almaya layık ve müs¬tahak değildir. Zîrâ her şey, aynı nimettir veya kendisine nimet verilen aciz bir varlıktır. Bunlardan, O'dan başkasının ibâdete layık olmadığı sabit oldu. ibâdete müstahak olmayan ise asla "İlâh" olamaz. "O, rahmânü'r-rahîmdir." Kavl-i şerifi, Allah'ın vahdaniyyetine yani, birliğine delâlet eden bir hüccettir. İsm-i A'zâm "O, rahmânü'r-rahîmdir." kavl-i şerifi, aynı zamanda ismi A'zâm'dır. Esma binti Yezîd (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular ki, ben Rasûlüllah (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şöyle buyurduğunu işittim: iki âyette İsm-i A'zam vardır. Onlar: 1 - Âyetiyle, Âli İmrân sûre¬sinin başı olan: 2 - "Elif, Lâm, Mîm... Allah, başka İlâh yok, ancak O vardır. O Hayy'dır, O Kayyum'dur. Başka bir rivayette şu âyet de vardır: 3 - "Allah... başka İlâh yok, ancak O vardır. O Hayy'dır, O Kayyum'dur. Âyetleridir. Allah'ın Birliğine Delil Sebeb-İ Nüzul Denildi ki: Müşriklerin, Kâbenin çevresinde, üçyüz altmış (360) putları vardı. Bu âyeti kerimeyi işittikleri zaman taaccüp ettiler, şaştılar ve şaşkınlıkla şöyle dediler: -"Bir tek ilâh nasıl olur da, bütün insanlara yetip işlerini görür? Eğer Muhammed (s.a.v.) ilâhının birliğinde sâdık ise, bize bir âyet getirsin de o âyetle, Rabbinin bir ilâh olduğunu biz de bilip onu tasdik edelim?" Müşriklerin bu konuşmaları üzerine şu âyeti kerime nazil oldu: "Şüphesiz göklerin ve yerin yaratılışında, gece ile gündüzün birbiri ardınca gelişinde, insanlara yarar şeylerle denizde akan gemide, Allah'ın yukarıdan bir su indirip de onunla arzı -ölmüşken- diriltmesinde, diriltip de üzerinde deprenen hayvanâtı yaymasında, rüzgârları değiştirmesinde, gök ile yer arasında müsahhar bulutta, şüphesiz hep bunlarda, akıllı olan bir ümmet için elbet Allah'ın birliğine âyetler var.